New Way To Train
by Dragon Legend of Drake
Summary: Anko is fed up with having nothing to do, angry & bored She needed some entertainment. Hinata is Annoyed that she cant seem to improve her skills and finds aid from Anko who is willing to train her to stay busy, bliss comes with a price HinaxAnko LEMONS
1. No Progress

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN**_

**_CHAPTER 1: NO PROGRESS _**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Okie dokie ladies and gentlemen, this would be my newest Yuri, inspired by a random couple I threw into my last Yuri(a SakuraxIno one), IF you knuckle-headed lesbian smut-mongers haven't been paying attention it's HinataxAnko, odd pairing I know, but what I did for the hell of it my last fic I'd try out the pairing again as its own fic, instead of them just being a side pairing like in my last one(**THIS IS NOT A BRANCH STORY OF MY LAST ONE**)

* * *

"AAARRGGHH-god DAMMIT!! Why is it so FUCKING boring around here?!?!" Anko barked at no one as she walked through the street's of Konoha, people stared at her as she passed them by

"Fucking old cantankerous bags of dirt that call themselves Council members... they could give me something to do for the love of the shity god's... I'm sick and tired of sitting in this boring old town, walking through these boring old fucking streets, watching the same boring dull people live their pathetic boring lives... the ONLY thing they've given me to do in the last 9 months was the last chunin exams... I hate my life..." Anko ranted down the street gaining the attention of everyone around her that were going about their lives

"I've gotten a total of eight missions in the last year!" Anko grunted and letting her anger out on a poor sing that was attached to the wall of a clothing store, slamming her fist into as she walked by, completely shattering it and splintering it into hundreds of pieces... and she continued on down the road like she didn't even do a thing

The shop owner walked out just after Anko turned the corner and he saw his sign totally destroyed "Ahhh FUCK" he stomped on the ground and then scratched the top of his head

Anko continued down the street with her hands in her pockets and a scowl on her face "fuck... fuck!... fuck!!" the Special Jounin growled

Anko turned another corner and bumped into some civilian guy "HEY!! Watch it jack-ass!!" Anko snapped and she grabbed him by his shirt and picked him up, turned him up side down and dropped him head first into a trash can at the corner, leaving his leg's flailing

The woman found her way to a more rural part of Konoha near its edge and she sat down on a bench of a nearly un-populated street, put her arms on the back of the bench and crossed her right leg over her left, she looked up and saw a gray bird circling in the sky _"hmph... must be nice being free to do what you want when you wanted_..."she thought, just before an idea hit her, and she smiled deviously before she reached into her tan jacket and pulled out a kunai and threw it into the air striking the bird dead center of it's body, and it dropped from the sky out of sight and Anko heard a woman scream

"heheheheh... stupid bird... that's what you get for mocking me" she grinned evilly "that helps..." she smiled... but seconds later it went straight back to a scowl "but not for long..."

Anko sighed heavily and stood up, and walked down the street once again and she found she was near a couple of the training grounds, and she hopped up into the tree's and lazily jumped from branch to branch, cursing and mumbling under her breath

As she landed on a branch she heard a grunt and the sound of something hitting wood, it was close and she jumped about four tree towards it and from a high branch she looked down and saw certain young Kunoichi

Anko's eyebrow raised "that's that Hyuga girl... what was her name? Hiyata? Hinato? oh c'mon Anko she's taken the Chunin exams twice... Hinata? Ah that's it, Hinata" Anko said to herself, and she looked down at the girl who attacked the wood training post

---

/\/\Hinata's POV/\/\

_Hinata walked through a dead quiet street of Konoha that seemed to go on forever and she looked around seeing now one, it was dark, the clouds blocked out much of the light and she couldn't see very far into it "Hello!... is any body here!?" Hinata called out her voice echoing_

_No response... "Hello!! Kiba?! Shino!? Kurenai-sensei?1 Where are you?... Naruto? ANYBODY!!!" she shouted... nothing_

_Just then three sets of glowing eye's appeared from the darkness, the six eye's all grew closer and closer until they left the dark enough to be seen_

_they were her team mates Kiba, Shino, and her sensei Kurenai, but their eye's were still shadowed only glowing yellow dots "t-there you guy's are... where is every one...? what's going on?" Hinata asked_

_"where is everyone? well that's very simple" Kiba said grinning a huge demonic smile like a devils and Akamaru who was at Kiba's die grew massive sharp saber-like teeth and began foaming at the mouth_

_"It IS simple..." Shino said before a gigantic beetle with massive pincers crawled from the darkness behind them "Don't you see...?"_

_"W-W-What's going on?" Hinata quivered _

_Kurenai pulled out a kunai in each hand and she grew a very similar smile to Kiba's and she crossed the weapons in front of her self "look around you..." she said_

_Hinata turned her head from side to side scouting the area and now seeing the street littered with bodies, an blood spattered on the road the walls and everything else, ninja, ANBU civilians were pinned to the walls of the buildings with dozens of long rusty Katana's holding them there, she gasped and took a cowering step backwards shaking insanely "Do you se their all dead..." Kurenai said _

_"And it's... all... your... fault... we all died because of you Hinata" Kiba said with a dead voice, and he lifted his head a little and his eye's were visible, and he was crying tears of blood but yet with a sinister evil ear to ear sharp toothed grin_

_"You were to weak to help us... so we all died... it's your fault" Shino said _

_"your fault... your fault..." the three of them began to chant evilly_

_"S-S-Stop it... p-please" Hinata began crying "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"_

_"H-Hinata..." a pain choked voice came out from behind her and she turned around to see Naruto wit ha blood soaked face dragging him self out of the darkness towards her "H-Help... m-me Hinata... please..." he grunted crawling closer and her eye's widened with absolute terror and a fear she saw he was missing his lower torso, from just above the hips...a long blood trail behind him, and some organs dragging on the ground from the wound _

_"oh god... N-Naruto...-K-Kun... no... oh please god noooo" Hinata cried, before she ran up to him and cradled his head in her arms "Naruto!!" she cried "I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry! I'm to weak!"_

_"urgh... " Naruto choked_

_"you see... you couldn't even protect the one you love most... you're worthless... and you must pay for LETING US DIE!!!!" Kiba roared and the three began walking towards her, readying to attack_

_Hinata felt Naruto grip onto her arm and he turned back to him to see he had the same devilish grin as the others "You're weak! you're pathetic, NOW DIE!" he roared and grabbed her neck tightly in his hand cut off the oxygen and blood instantly_

_"N-Naru...to" Hinata choked out and Naruto opened his mouth and lunged his sharp teeth at her face _

---

Hinata shot up in bed "aahhhhhh!!" she screamed, and she looked around seeing the light shining in her window and she looked at her clock and it read 10:17 AM, she sighed "Father doesn't even bother getting the servants to wake me up anymore..."

The young girl crawled out of bed and went through her normal morning routines, showering, dressing and eating

Hinata walked out of her house and stretched her arms and sides as she walked towards the training ground to begin the days training _"... this is disappointing... I don't have anyone to train with, since Neji became a Jounin and is always busy, my father gave up training me because I can't meet his standards, Kiba and Shino get missions more than I do... and Kurenai-sensei is nice... but she's not the right teacher for my style of fighting..." Hinata sighed inwardly "At this rate I'll never get anywhere... I'll never catch up to Naruto-kun...and I wont get any better"_

The Hyuga thought deeply as she walked through the streets of the village in the late morning, there had to be some way she could get better other then training by herself and getting no where fast, her skill's hadn't improved much over the last 5 month's maybe three or four notches up the scale but that's about it... nothing compared to most of the other Konoha 11

She needed some other way, but nothing came to her mind... she couldn't think of anyway to improve her... well skill improvement rate

Hinata found her way to her training ground and she walked up to the wooden post and took her gentle fist stance before she began to strike the wooden post

Her attack's resonated out into the forest as inner frustration build up and her strikes grew more and more powerful, gradually getting stronger with each blow

She grunted with each powerful attack, slamming her palms into the wooden training post

She continued for about five minutes, before, unbeknownst to her Anko landed on a tree branch at the edge of the clearing behind her and began to watch

"Well she seems upset, that's for sure..." Anko said to herself

Hinata started to grunt angrily with each strike as her mind filled with images of her dream, and all the times she's felt useless, she was nearing the breaking point

"well watching a girl smack a post isn't any fun so I'll see if anything else is entertaining" Anko said, and she was just about to jump away she heard Hinata yell angrily and she turned to see her in time as her Byakugan activated and she reared her right palm back and slammed it into the wooden post with so much force it was complete shattered into pieces and it exploded upon impact as the chakra she sent from her hand rippled out

All the was left was a splintered stump two inches high

Anko's eye's widened "Hellooooo" she said with peeked interest

Hinata stepped back and dropped to her knee's canceling her Byakugan and panting as tears began to fall "... I lost control of my anger... aargh I need help" she said

Anko decided she had the proper chance to entertain her self and to be of aid to this girl and she hopped down behind her

Hinata turned her head to see her standing there "Y-You're...?" she trailed off

"I see you have a bit of a problem... anything I can do to help?" Anko asked calmly with a cool smirk

Hinata remembered her as the proctor for the second part of the chunin exams "w-well..." Hinata trailed off

"Well?" Anko irked her on

"I-I've been training for so long a day and... I don't get any better... I need some new way to train" Hinata said

"Don't you have a Jounin-sensei?" Anko asked tilting her head

"yes... but she's not exactly the best teacher for my style of fighting... she's a genjutsu specialist... I need Taijutsu training... and I need to learn how I can use the Byakugan better..."

Anko cringed at a certain thought "And isn't that like your fathers job?" she asked, she hated that bastard because he was one of the council members she hated...

Hinata looked at the ground with a saddened faced "... I didn't meet his expectations enough so he... basically gave up on me... he don't even bother to have the servants wake me up in the morning to train anymore..."

"Jack ass... " Anko said

"tell me about it..." Hinata unconsciously mumbled, before she smacked her hands over her mouth and Anko laughed

"well... I can't say my specialty is Taijutsu... but I'm no push over... I can spar with you if you want" Anko offered

"uh... really? um o-okay" Hinata said, she was willing to try anything to get something done with herself

"but FIRST..." Anko said loudly "you need more charisma, more confidence... and for Pete's sake woman stop stuttering" she instructed as she grabbed Hinata chin and pushed her head up, she grabbed her shoulders and straightened them and pushed the young girl out of her slight slouch

"there... take a deep breath, let it out and hold out your chest..." then Anko realized how very strange it must have sounded seeing how Hinata was devolving a busty rack "just take on a new posture and you'll find it easier to get more will and charisma in a fight "

"O-okay" Hinata did as she was told and she got into her stance

Anko just put her hands on her hips "come at me" she said and Hinata ran in at Anko and tried to slam her palm in her chest but Anko side stepped and avoided, before ramming her knee into Hinata's gut, and then using the same leg she kicked out the younger females leg's from beneath her sending her face first to the ground

Hinata pushed back to her feet and whirled around attempting to strike Anko but she was gone

the older female appeared behind Hinata and grabbed her right wrist and forced it into a chicken wing behind her back, and then took her left arm and slipped it under Hinata's and put her hand behind the younger girls head in a half nelson

Now the Hyuga was in a VERY odd position, her right arm was in a chicken wing, half way up her back, and her other arm was stuck and her head was being forced forward and down by her opponents arm, due to the half nelson

"c'mon you need more... you have the power, and the potential to use it, you just need to try!" Anko informed

Hinata then used her own right leg and slipped it between Anko's and hooked her ankle around the back on Anko's leg and pulled forward wit hall the strength her limb could muster, ripping the older females leg out from under her and she fell back, with Hinata landing on top of her "ooomff" they grunted

Hinata rolled back and free from Anko who sprang to he feet and kicked her in the gut in one motion, sending the Hyuga to her back and sliding on the ground

"You almost had me there" Anko said

Hinata rose to her feet and entered her stance with a look of determination as her Byakugan activated and she began to see the chakra network inside Anko's body, pulsing Chakra rapidly through her body from her adrenaline rush... she was loving this

Hinata dashed in and aimed for a Tenketsu on Anko's right shoulder and with a burst of speed nearly hit Anko, who ducked avoiding the hit barely and she went to sweep kick Hinata and took her off her feet dropping her to her side and she rolled away hopped up and ran back and sent a flurry of gentle fist strikes at Anko who either dodged them or pushed her arm away deflecting the attack

Hinata thrust her palm toward Anko's head and Anko ducked down "_Got you..." _the Hyuga thought before upper-cutting Anko in the chin with her other palm

Anko flipped back and hit the ground, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

Just then kunai came from Hinata's 7 o'clock region, and due to her Byakugan she saw them, but she could avoid them in time and she had one option, a technique she had yet to perfect "Hakkeshou Kaiten" she called out and span around at high speeds letting her body release chakra from all over in an uncontrolled wobbly sphere that deflected the kunai and she stopped spinning and dropped to her knee's panting just before Anko appeared in front of her and kicked her in the chest sending her to her back on the ground

"The skill's there... you just need to figure out how to use it" Anko said

"But... H-How?" Hinata asked

"Try harder, think more before you strike, plan a few moves ahead at all times, don't beat your self up on simple things, practice chakra control, and your footing was off by a little, which gave me the little bit of room I needed to avoid your attacks" Anko said

Hinata thought about the list of thing Anko named off "...I just need some one to help me train... I don't have any major dream of being the strongest... I just want to be useful... and protect those dear to me" Hinata said

"Well you obviously really want too... That's a good foundation, but you do need the right type of teacher to be the building blocks" Anko said scratching her chin "... tell you what... I'll train you if your willing to listen to everything I say, and train the way I tell you to train"

"B-But... what about Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked "I can't just ditch her"

"I never said ditch her... she just obviously not the right sensei for you... I can teach you an array of thing's I've learned" Anko explained "what do you say, if you agree, I can take care of the legal stuff with those old basta-the council members"

"Um... can you really train me?" Hinata asked

"of course but you have to be willing... mind you... it'll be tough with me as your teacher" Anko said

"... ... .. O-Okay... I'll do it..." Hinata nodded

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

okay lets see what this first chap brings in in the way of reviews, hope you liked it, I'm hoping this will be popular

-Later

**__**


	2. Convincing

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN**_

**_CHAPTER 2: CONVINCING_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: I forgot to mention that this Fic takes place DURING the three year time-skip, just needed to mention that

* * *

BANG!!! thunder rang out as rain poured down in drenching amounts, Anko and Hinata stood in the training ground, Anko with out her trench coat, revealing her fish-net undershirt... and no bra. Hinata was in a white undershirt that was worn under her jacket, and she had her arms wrapped around her self trying to keep warm and shivering insanely

"I-I-Is t-t-this r-r-really necessary?" Hinata shivered and chattered her teeth "I-I-It's fr-ee-eezing"

"No whining... this is perfect for training you..." Anko said "this is the first official training session"

"B-b-b-but-"

"NO BUTS, suck it up and no SHIVERING!" Anko barked, and Hinata snapped to attention with her arms at her sides... but she was still shivering "this trains your endurance and increases you resistance to the weather which are important on missions at times"

"See?! I'm not wearing much at all and I'm perfectly fine!" Anko said before sniffling her nose

Hinata did see... her eye's trailed up and down Anko's soaked body and her eye's stopped on her hard nipples that were visible through her fish-net shirt, the Hyuuga blushed and diverted her eyes to Anko's face

Anko looked Hinata over as well and saw her growing breasts through her soaked white shirt that stuck to her skin from the constant down pour of moisture _"Girls got a rack, I swear_"

"Um... Anko-sensei...? what did you tell Kurenai-sensei to let you train me?" Hinata asked

"well that's an interesting story actually" Anko chuckled scratching the back of her head

/\/\INSTANT FLASHBACK/\/\

Kurenai walked out of Tsunade's office and closed the door behind herself before sighing heavily "man... I need a nice break in the spa and then a week off..." she said to herself, though knowing she wasn't gonna get no week off any time soon...

The female Jounin turned and walked down the hall towards the stairs to leave the central building, but what she failed to realize-whether it be because she was tired or what ever- Anko around the corner of a Hallway that was near the stairs

JUST as the genjutsu master walked past the corner Anko lunged out and tackled her as she went by "SHE'S MINE!!" Anko bellowed as they went smashing into the wall and then rolling down the stairs in a tangled mass of Kunoichi

Grunting and cursing as they tumbled down the flight of stairs, they ran over a poor un-suspecting secretary, flattening her on the ground as they steam rolled by and out the entrance to the building tumbling into the street and smacking the fence before rolling back and Kurenai was on her stomach while Anko sat on her lower back and held her arms in chicken wings behind her "She's mine!" Anko repeated

"Who the FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" Kurenai barked as she squirmed to get free

"Hinata!" Anko said "She's mine"

"What? You know you COULD have just talked to me over DANGO or something... Geeze woman, you and your fucked up greetings..." Kurenai grunted

Anko simply grinned

---

At the Dango shop Kurenai and Anko sat on the stools at the counter as the worker put a plate of four sticks of dango down between them

"Now what's this about Hinata?" Kurenai asked picking up a stick and biting a dango on it

"I want to train her" Anko said bluntly before pulling the top dango off the stick in her mouth and ate it

"what? why?" Kurenai asked "This isn't another one of your sick twisted jokes is it?"

"No... I'm dead serious" Anko said

"What's with this new found interest? Since when the Hell did you EVER want to train someone?" Kurenai questioned

"since they stopped giving me things to do... I've been bored for a while now, and let just say I ran into Hinata and she wanted someone to train with, think because her teammates are on missions and or training, and you're always busy" Anko explained

"Well... I have been swamped lately... I just told them to train with their families while I was away" Kurenai said

"obviously you don't pay enough attention to your students" Anko stated "here's that girls situation from what she's told me; her team isn't around to train with her, and her father gave up on training with her, because he thinks she's a failure"

Kurenai sighed "...maybe you're right... I DON'T pay enough attention to them... I didn't really want to train a genin team anyways..."

"of course, I'm always right. Well then let me take Hinata off of your hands" Anko said

"Well I DO train with her when I have time, she is the one I'm most concerned about" Kurenai said

"Think about it Kurenai... are you REALLY the best teacher for that girl?" Anko questioned

"... no..."

"Exactly... I'm better at Taijutsu then you ever could be, that girl doesn't have Gejutsu potential, she has major Taijutsu potential, not to mention room to make her ninjutsu something, that's something I'm good at, not to mention I can build her confidence in herself" Anko said

"... do you really think you can help her?" Kurenai asked

"yes..." Anko answered taking another dango in her mouth

"... ... fine..."

"Seriously?" Anko asked through her full mouth "I figured you'd put up more of a fight"

"well... if I had any right to actually call myself that girls sensei I might not have agreed... but what you say is true... I'm the WORST teacher for that girl, I knew from the second I found out she was on my team"

"Well, I'll make sure to turn her into a great Kunoichi" Anko grinned and she pushed the plate over towards Kurenai "here, you can have the rest" she said

"okay...thanks" Kurenai said

Anko pulled out a slip off paper and handed it to Kurenai "sign this and I can take it to Tsunade-sama and she'll let me be her new sensei" she instructed and Kurenai bit her thumb to draw blood and signed her name, and Anko took the paper back and smiled

"oh and you can get the bill too" Anko said before vanishing in thin air

"WHAT?" Kurenai snapped "damn that woman" she growled

/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\

Anko snapped out of her flashback and looked back at Hinata "okay, let's get down to business" she rubbed her hands together mischievously and Hinata entered her gentle fist stance

"Okay attack me" Anko said

"No..."

"what!?" Anko questioned the defiance... NO ONE(!!!) challenge's her dominance

"Last time I did that you beat me up pretty bad, you attack me" Hinata said

"_She's already learning"_ Anko thought, and she pulled out a kunai and tossed it at Hinata who tilted her head to the side and avoided

Anko smirked and pulled out some more kunai before throwing them at Hinata and running in behind them

Hinata pulled out a kunai and blocked the ones her new sensei threw, before throwing it right at Anko who side stepped and dodged it, continuing her charge

Hinata jumped back to avoid a sweep kick and she thrust her palm at Anko who knocked it away and elbowed the younger girl in the side, making her stumble back

Anko charged back in and sent a straight kick towards Hinata but she caught it and pulled Anko off balance before slamming her palm into her lower back and Anko pulled her leg free and flipped away, tossing a flurry of kunai in an elegant dance through the air

Hinata back flipped to her hands and jumped back avoiding the weapons before entering defensive stance and she looked around to find her sensei but couldn't see her, finally activating her Byakugan Hinata scouted the trees and saw a persons chakra network and she throw three kunai up into the tree, and she saw the person jump down

Anko landed and she dive rolled to her side and then dive at Hinata and kicked her side before punching her in the gut and then upper cutting her with her elbow lifting her off her feet and she fell back on the ground before springing up

Anko whirled around and attempted a back hand with the momentum but Hinata caught her fist in her hand, and pushed it away before slamming her palm into Anko's back

The older Jounin stumbled forward, before she dropped to all fours for just a second, before she lifted her legs p ad kicked at Hinata, who blocked the three strikes, before trying to attack again

Anko rolled to her left and in that same move she kicked her heel across Hinata's face, causing the girl to fall and land hard on her upper back

When the Jounin finished her roll she was on all fours before she rolled forward and slammed her heel on Hinata's gut, knocking the air out of the girls lungs ad she began coughing and hacking

Anko flipped back and landed on her feet as Hinata turned to her hands and knees and struggled to push her self up, her arms shakily and her legs week

"okay Hinata... I think that's enough..." Anko said

"No... n-not yet... I... I want to k-keep going" Hinata panted

"are you sure...?" Anko asked

"y-yes... please... I w-wont be able to just quit like t-that on a m-mission..." Hinata breathed with determination finally pushing to her feet and entering her stance

_"I like this girl... she's got the gut's and determination... damn father of hers is just fucking lazy_" Anko thought

Hinata took one more deep breath and Anko charged and threw a punch Hinata pushed away, but the older female threw another punch but Hinata caught it and kneed her sensei in the gut before slamming her hand down on her shoulder, knocking her to a crooked angle, and Hinata thrust her palm towards the chest but stopped, seeing with her Byakugan that Anko had switched with a log and she pushed the illusion down and the log appeared in white smoke

Hinata scanned all around and saw Anko land behind her and charge in, Hinata turned around and charged back and thrust her palm at her, and Anko threw a punch and their attacks clashed and they began a power struggle but Hinata quickly found her self at a disadvantaged, as the mud under her feet, forced all traction out of possible obtainment

Hinata slipped and fell back on the wet ground and grunted

Anko let off her offense and looked over the younger girl "okay seriously... that's enough for now... let's get you dried up and I'll get you something to eat" she said holding her hand down to Hinata

"o-okay sensei" Hinata nodded and took the snake Jounins hand, but just then she smirked and kicked out her sensei's leg from behind the knee dropping her to the muddy ground

Hinata began to giggle and chuckle

Anko lifted her head and looked at the girl "you sneaky bitch" she grinned "I like that"

"Never let your guard down sensei" Hinata teased waving a finger

---

The two females made their way to their bags, under a tree that kept them dry, and Anko pulled her trench coat on and pulled a towel out from her back pack and tossed it, to land draped over Hinata's head and face

"Dry off with that" Anko said, and Hinata nodded and did just that

When Hinata was done drying her self and putting her jacket back on her and Anko noticed the run dying out amd the sun peeking through the clouds, raining sun beams on certain areas

The two females hopped into the tree's and began jumping towards the more populated part of Konoha

As they traveled from tree branch to tree branch, Anko landed and her foot slipped on the wet bark and her face smacked into the side of the tree, and she latched onto it for dear life

Hinata stopped on the same branch and began to chuckle as Anko got back on it and regained her balance "shut it..." she grumbled before she jumped to another tree, Hinata followed

not three tree's down Anko slipped on the wet branch again, only this time she had nothing to latch onto... that is except Hinata who she unconsciously grabbed for a brace, but Hinata was pulled off the branch too and they fell to the ground landing with a thud

Anko was on her back with Hinata right on top of her, the Hyuuga lifted her head from in between the older females breasts and shook her head, and she then realized the position they were in, Hinata blushed and stared into Anko's eye's

Anko blushed a slight pink and cleared her throat "ahem..."

Hinata jumped off of her and to her feet before bowing over and over "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she repeated, blushing furiously

"It's fine..." Anko said getting to her feet "What do you say we just walk from here"

---

they found their way to the dango shop and walked into and sat on the stools at the counter, the shop owner saw Anko and put some dango on the plate and put them in front of her

"Thanks, can you get plate for her too?" Anko asked

"I don't know... Are you actually gonna pay me this time?" the man asked

"donno... maybe... remember I haven't had any missions for a while"

"you're just using that as an excuse and you know it" the man said putting a plate in front of Hinata

"Thank you" Hinata said before picking up a stick and biting the top dango

Anko occasionally shot a glance over to the younger girl, who had a smile on her face as she bit into her dango

"_well... she's smiling... that's a sign I'm doing SOMETHING right..."_ Anko thought to her self "so Hinata... are my methods working for you?"

"well I can't say... but at least I feel challenged with out feeling weak and pathetic" Hinata said

"Do you think I'm a bit rough?" Anko asked

"yes..." Hinata answered bluntly "but at least your method's seem to work for me so far... but only time will tell" Hinata said

"Agreed..." Anko said taking a bite of her dango

---

Anko and Hinata had parted ways ad headed to their homes

Anko walked into her apartment and closed the door before walking over t the couch and plopping herself down and sighing with relief "I like being a sensei... I should have tried this years ago... at least Tsunade agreed to let me take her under my wing

/\/\FLASHBACK/\/\

Anko appeared in Tsunade's office after just leaving from he discussion with Kurenai... and leaving her the bill

Anko? what is it?" Tsunade asked

"I have a request that I've already cleared with Kurenai" Anko said

Tsunade's raised an eyebrow "and that would be?"

"Can I train Hinata Hyuuga?" Anko asked

"Hinata Hyuuga? and you cleared this with Kurenai?" Tsunade asked

"yep... here..." Anko said holding out the piece of paper Kurenai signed, and Tsunade read over the document and recognized the signature with ease

"But what about her father?" the Hokage asked

"He's straight up abandoned her training, he gave up on her..." Anko said

"... well... if Kurenai signed this, and Hinata is fine with it, you can be her sensei... just never thought you'd care to be one" Tsunade leaned back and rested her elbow on the arm rest and her chin in her hand

/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\

Anko smirked "I'll make her strong... I just have to get creative... I think I should work on her confidence first"

---

Hinata walked into her family manor and kicked off her shoes before waking through the house, up the stairs and towards her room

As she was about to open her door she heard her father behind her "So I hear from the Hokage you've got a new sensei... " Hiashi said

Hinata turned around and saw her father "y-yes..." Hinata nodded

"Well I wonder how long it will be before that fool Anko realizes you're a lost cause..." her father said coldly before walking away

Hinata bit her lower lip, almost drawing blood _"...I'll show you I'm not worthless_..." she thought

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well then people there's the second chapter, sorry for the wait but I wasn't in a writing mood and I had a slight case of writers block so yeah, hope you enjoyed

-Later

**__ **


	3. Confidence

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN**_

**_CHAPTER 3: CONFIDENCE_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hinata lay snug in her bed, as morning reared it's head, and the first rays of light hit the village, warming it from the cold night

But the young girl was snapped awake when she heard something knocking on the glass of her window, and her eye's fluttered open and she rose from her bed and walked to the window and turned to see Anko crouching out side on the roof with a grin

Hinata slid the window open and rubbed her eye "Anko-sensei...?" she asked groggily before yawning "what are you doing here so early?"

"We're gonna start your training early today" Anko said

"D-Do we have too?" Hinata asked

"YES, now get dressed, and get out here" Anko ordered

"Yes sensei..." Hinata said, her reluctance was apparent in her voice, but she closed the window and ran into the bathroom to splash some water on her face to help wake up and she went back to her room and got dressed in her typical ninja wear, and tying her head band around her neck and opening the window and hopping out before closing it and jumping to the court yard where Anko stood

"Good... now follow me..." Anko said and she jumped out of the Hyuuga complex grounds and Hinata followed after her

---

Anko led her student to their training ground and stood of in front of her "okay, we're gonna get a little charka control training in before we work on your confidence" Anko said

"u-um... okay" Hinata nodded

"OKAY... now..." Anko trailed off as she dug in her jacket and pulled out a rolled up length of metal wire and tossed it to her pupil "for this chakra control exercise I want you to un ravel that wire and then focus your chakra into it to straighten it out, and keep it perfectly straight for as long as you possibility can while pointing it to the sky"

"...o-okay..." Hinata nodded, she wasn't the best at chakra control but she wasn't horrible at it, and she unraveled the wire and let all 12 of its inches out before holding one in in her hand and taking a deep breath

_"focus_..." Hinata thought, and she channeled her chakra into the wire, letting it work its way to the other end slowly

The end of the wire start to perk up as the chakra coursed through it and the wire began to react and shake as it struggled up, taking about twenty seconds before it was lifted off the ground and she concentrated to straighten it out

The wire slowly began forming into a straight line, but would occasionally lose it and threaten to fall

Anko dropped to her ass and crossed her legs, awaiting her students capabilities

Hinata began to sweat, and she finally managed to straighten it out and she slowly and steadily raised the other end to point to the sky like she was told... NOW she saw why she wanted her to do this... gravity is a BITCH... not to mention balance

Anko continued to watch, as the wire stumbled and her student struggled to keep it straight, and it finally went limp as Hinata stopped

"Okay... that let me get an estimate of your control capabilities... now here's the real test..." Anko said getting p and walking over to her and grabbing the wire and walking to a near by tree and she walked up it's side, and instantly straightened the wire out and pointed to the sky

Hinata's jaw dropped

"Think you can do this?" Anko asked innocently

"walking on water is one thing... walking up a tree and straightening out a 12 inch wire and pointing to the sky is a totally different thing" Hinata said

"It's not that hard..." Anko said before back flipping off the tree and landing in front of Hinata and handed her the wire "give it a shot"

Hinata nodded and walked up to the tree and put her foot on it channeling her chakra and she began to walk up the side until she was about half way up and she now divided her attention from her feet, to her hand and into the wire, and she focused and pushed as much chakra as possible into the wire and straightened it out slowly until it was pointing straight up, but still wobbly

---

Kiba and a large and still growing Akamaru walked through the streets, and he had his hand's behind his head and a look of perplex on his face "I can't believe Hinata quit the team..." he said to himself, and Akamaru barked with agreement

"I wonder what's up with her...?" Kiba pondered, as he walked around the corner towards the Hyuuga manor and he happened to see Neji walk out the front gate's and he ran up to him with Akamaru in toe

"Yo, Neji!" Kiba called

Neji turned his head to the right and saw Kiba run up with his canine partner "What is it?" Neji asked

"Hey, Hinata found a new sensei?" Kiba questioned

"Yeah... that's what I hear from my uncle" Neji nodded

"where is Hinata?" Kiba asked

"I don' know... she wasn't at breakfast this morning and she was gone from her room so she left early I assume" Neji explained

"Any idea where she went?" Kiba asked

"Not of hand, no... I think she usually goes to the same training ground everyday though try there" Neji suggested "now if you'll excuse me the Hokage called me for a mission, I have to go" Neji said

"right, See ya" Kiba said and Neji turned and walked towards the central building

Kiba turned to his nin-dog partner "alright let go check the training ground then boy" he said, Akamaru barked and nodded, and they walked down the street. Kiba WOULD ride him, but he was still just a BIT to small or that, GOD he couldn't wait until Akamaru was rider-accessible... that would be when things get interesting on missions... the suckers wouldn't know what hit 'em... or so Kiba thought

"I wonder who her new sensei is..." he pondered out loud

---

Hinata was shaking violently on the tree struggling profusely to stay up and Anko sneezed loudly, causing her to lose her concentration and she fell off the tree and landed on her upper back with a comical thud, and her eye's were swirling "o-ow" she mumbled

"Shit! are you alright Hinata?" Anko asked as she ran up to her and rolled her to rest her back on the tree, her eye's still swirling like a tempest in Tornado Alley in tornado season

"I'll be fine..." Hinata mumbled stupidly, before shaking her head and regaining her senses

"you okay?" Anko asked

"Y-Yeah... I-I'm fine" Hinata said shaking her head once again for good measure

"well... I think that's enough of that for today..." Anko said "I'll get you some water from the river..." she said before walking through the brush

Hinata saw someone in the corner of her eye and turned to see Kiba and Akamaru running up "Hinata!" he called

"Kiba!" Hinata said happily and stood up as her team mate and his canine ran up "How have you been?" she asked

"Well, confused since Kurenai-sensei said you got a new sensei and left the team, why?" Kiba asked

Hinata's expression dulled a little, she just realized she didn't thin about the other two members of her team at all... "...I'm sorry" she said "but I needed to..."

"Why though?" Kiba asked "Without you we're not the expert tracking team we were"

"... ... my father stopped training me saying that I'm a lost cause, You and Shino have been training with your families and been on missions with them, Kurenai-sensei is really busy lately and when she DOES have time to train me I don't get anywhere from it... she's... just not the teacher for me"

"But what about that time when the three of us and Naruto went through all that trouble to convince her to stay as our sensei?" Kiba asked

"...I know... I like Kurenai-sensei I REALLY do but she's a genjutsu user... I need Taijutsu and chakra training" Hinata said "You all were never around, I've seen you and Shino three times in the last month and a half, and Kurenai-sensei two times... to tell you the truth... I was lonely..."

Kiba slowly lowered his head in shame "I'm sorry Hinata... I was to busy training to get better I never knew you had these problems" he said

"It's not your fault Kiba-kun..." Hinata said

"so... um... who exactly IS your new sensei?" Kiba asked, and as if on cue Anko walked out from behind the bushes with her canteen

"Hey Hinata I got that water" the sensei said before noticing Kiba

"It's YOU, You-you-you crazy bitch!" Kiba said pointing a finger at her

"Um... Kiba-kun... that's my new sensei..." Hinata said

"WHAT!?!?" Kiba barked(lol I made a funny)

"Yeah... I'm her sensei... is something WRONG with that brat?" Anko asked

"eheheh-heheh-heh..." Kiba chuckled nervously, before whipping his head near Hinata's and cupping his hand around his mouth before whispering "What is she blackmailing you with?!" he questioned

Hinata giggled "nothing" she answered

"You LIE!!!" Kiba hissed

"No... I'm not" Hinata chuckled "She's not blackmailing me"

Kiba looked over Anko, up and down "Yeah... okay... fine... sure" he nodded still with a suspicious glare

"Why would I blackmail a teenager?" Anko questioned raising an eyebrow

"The hell should I know??" Kiba said

"Kiba stop" Hinata said

"okay... fine" Kiba said

"Well are we going to get back to our training or what?" Anko asked

"Oh right, sorry sensei" Hinata said

Anko looked at Kiba an got an Idea, she smirked and walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and turn him to walk a few feet away

He stared nervously at her hand that was on his shoulder with wide eye's, Akamaru fearing his master was in danger of some kind gnarled and circled around slowly to Anko's left, and she whipped her arm towards him and two snakes shot out that snapped at the canine and he hopped back and growled

"Cool it Fido" Anko said "I'm not gonna hurt your master"

Kiba's eye's cracked from left to right as he diverted his attention towards Anko's head "What?"

"You're Hinata's friend right?" Anko asked

"Yeah... " Kiba answered

"Well I want your help today for some confidence training for Hinata there" Anko said

"I'll do anything to help Hinata, sure" Kiba said

"Great..." Anko said "You like her, don't you?" she whispered

Kiba blushed some what "Yeah... so?" he asked

"no reason..." Anko said "now c'mon" she said loud enough for Hinata to hear and Hinata came up

"Are we going some where?" the Hyuuga asked

"Yeah... into town, now lets go you two" Anko said and she started walking the other two followed behind, along with Akamaru

"Why are you coming Kiba?" Hinata asked

"She said she wanted my help" Kiba shrugged

---

Anko led them up a street and they stopped in front of a shop and they looked at it and saw it was a clothing store "What are we doing here sensei?" Hinata asked

"THIS is the first part of confidence training" Anko beamed with a grin

"B-But... how?" Hinata asked

"Seriously... how?" Kiba added

"Don't question me..." Anko demanded "boy you wait out here"

"...I have a name... bitch" Kiba mumbled

"Okay Bitch you wait out here" Anko said before grabbing Hinata's arm and dragging her into the shop

Kiba scratched the back of his head with scowl "Man that woman is something else... such a bitch" he said, and Akamaru barked in agreement

-

In the clothing shot Anko lead Hinata to the females section and as she went by the racks of clothes she looked over them, from dressed to Kunoichi wear, to sports wear, to lingerie, to formal, to kimono's

Anko scanned over the dresses and grabbed a little black dress and grabbled Hinata again and pulled her to the changing booth "A-Anko-sensei stop pulling me!" Hinata pleaded, before she was pushed behind the curtain and Anko held the dress in to the booth and Hinata took it

"Put that on" Anko said

"b-But this is a bit-"

"No buts" Anko said

Hinata sighed "Yes sensei"

Anko leaned up to the booth and waited for her pupil, as she heard the ruffling of clothes, and a few minutes late Hinata walked out the little black dress that went half way down her thighs, revealing her legs, and the spaghetti straps went over her shoulders, and the dress clang tightly to her bare breasts, leaving little to the imagination

Anko raised an eyebrow at what she saw "Very nice... very nice indeed" she complimented

Hinata blushed "t-Thank you..." she said poking her fingers together

"now lets get you matching shoes..." Anko trailed off walking towards the female shoe section and she came back minutes later with black high-heel formal sandals and handed them to Hinata

Hinata dropped them to the ground and slipped her feet in them and looked up still with a blush "so... what now?" she asked

"Look at yourself in the mirror" Anko said pointing to a mirror behind Hinata, and she turned to it and walked closer and looked her self over... she couldn't say it was really her, but she couldn't say she looked bad either

"Do you like it?" Anko asked

"Yeah... it's okay" Hinata said looking her self over "It's really revealing though"

Anko grinned _"That's the idea_" she thought, "Hinata, get your things" she said walking to the front counter, Hinata went back into the booth and grabbed her things and hurried after her sensei

Anko waited while Hinata came up "Okay so how much is that dress?" Anko asked the clerk

"1300 Ryo" she said

"okay" Anko said pulling out her pouch from her jacket and opening it before pulling out one of the last bit's of money she had in her barren wallet and handed the girl the money "okay Hinata lets go" she turned and walked out of the shop with Hinata right behind her

"Anko-sensei... I'm not to comfortable walking in public with this much revealed" hinata said

"Oh don't worry" Anko said before walking behind her student and pushing to the door "Trust me you look beautiful" she whispered in her ear, making Hinata blush harder, but a small smile subconsciously crept up on her face

Kiba was sitting on the ground with is back resting up against the wall, and his nin-dog sat next to him as her stroked his back, and the girls walked out of the shop and Kiba turned to them and saw Hinata and he blushed, and his mouth went agape, as he slowly stood up

Hinata blushed furiously, and looked at the ground

"H-Hinata... you... you look... great..." Kiba drooled, as a bit of blood threatened to fall from his nose but he sniffed it up before it could

Hinata's heart raced "R-Really? Y-You think so?" she asked nervously

Kiba nodded stupidly

Akamaru looked up at his human master and looked ahead of himself again "rah ruhh rurah" he grumbled, and for those of you who don't speak dog (AHEM) 'I sense hormones'

Anko gave Kiba a thumbs up from behind Hinata, and he nodded stupidly again

"now Hinata go strut your stuff through the village" Anko said

"What?" Hinata asked

"Just walk through the street" Anko said

"What's the point of all of this?" Hinata asked

"Wow, if you haven't figured it out you're a pretty dense girl" Anko said before pushing her down the street a little "go..."

Hinata gulped and began walking down the street and Anko pulled Kiba by his collar along, lord knows he was too lost in his stupor he wasn't gonna move on his own

Hinata Walked ever so nervously down the street as she passed people who all gawked at her, mostly men... but some girls were staring too... All the guy's were drooling and spacing out as they stared at the Hyuuga go by

Hinata had her head low and her blush never got better, and as she went she began to here guy's talking about her

'look at her, damn she's gorgeous'

'wow, who's the pretty little girl?'

'I never knew she was that attractive'

Hinata looked back at Anko and Kiba who waved her on and she kept going as Anko and Kiba ran to catch, Akamaru included

"Okay let's head to your house Hinata" Anko said

"O-Okay sensei..." Hinata said "Do... you r-really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes... you actually are, no lie" Anko smiled

Hinata found herself smiling as well

"Yeah Hinata... but... I've kind of always thought you were beautiful" Kiba said

Hinata's smile grew "thank you Kiba" she said

---

they found their way to the Hyuuga family complex and they stopped in front of it "Okay well, I'm going to go do some things, I'll be back here a little later, okay Hinata?" Anko said and her student nodded

"Bye" Anko said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"Well I think I'm going to go take a shower now" Hinata said "didn't get a chance this morning"

"alright... um hey Hinata" Kiba said

"Y-Yeah?" Hinata asked

"I know you don't exactly feel the same but... I've always wanted to tell you this... I... l-love you" he said blushing

Hinata slightly gasped and blushed "K-Kiba... I'm...I can't... I'm sorry, you're my friend, and like the brother I never had" she said before running into her house

"H-Hinata..." Kiba tried to say something but he decided to leave it at that "Well... at least I told her... and she at least has some kind of feelings for me" he said before turning to Akamaru "lets go boy" he said

Akamaru barked and followed after his master

-

Hinata closed the door behind her self, she wasn't angry or sad, she was happy... she was glad someone loved her like that, and any other time she would have probably sucked up her embarrassment and kissed him right then and there but something in her didn't let her... what she didn't know is it was a mixture of that brother like feeling for him and something... else but she didn't know what

Hinata smiled, she was happy about the compliments she heard, she can't deny that that was a good confidence builder... she's go the good's she just needs to use them "_That's what Anko-sensei is for"_ she thought with a smile before turning and going towards the stairs

She was just about to go up when she heard something she SO could have done without "Hinata!" Hiashi barked

"W-What?" Hinata asked as she turned around

"what are you wearing?!" he asked "Those clothes are HARDLY befitting of a Hyuuga member"

"W-What does it m-matter to you...?" Hinata asked "You abandoned me"

"hmpf... Anko is probably just trying to sell you as a slut" Hiashi said coldly, before turning and exiting the room

Hinata gnarled and clinched her fists before hitting the wall _"there goes my good mood_" she thought solemnly before walking up stairs to her room

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you guy's go, mind you this will NOT(repeat!!) WILL NOT BE KibaxHina in any way... though Kiba does play a good role in this here Fic

-Later

**__**


	4. Widening Skills

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN**_

**_CHAPTER 4: WIDENING SKILLS _**

**_

* * *

_**

Hinata walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel as she went to her room, and changed back into her ninja wear, before going back out side in front of the gates of her family complex and waiting for Anko

"_I just want to get back to training... it's getting to where I can't stand being in the house with my father" _she thought

Hinata looked up at the sky, nearly cloudless and it was about noon by the time Anko appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of the Hyuuga girl

"Okay, well I see you're all ready to go" Anko said

"Yeah" Hinata nodded

"Well, let's get to the training ground" the snake Jounin said

"Yes sensei" Hinata said with a bit of excitement, as she nodded

"Hey... here's a bit of speed training, race ya there?" Anko said, and Hinata nodded

With that both Kunoichi took off to the training grounds at high speeds, Anko jumped up on the roof of a building and continued from building to building

Hinata dashed down the streets and jumped up into a tree and launched her self on to the roof and dashed down, from roof top to roof top herself

Anko jumped off the roof of one building and landed in the balcony of another before jumping to the top and dashing across

Hinata jumped up and landed on a wire, with festival flags hanging from it, for an up coming festival, and she ran along it and jumped to a flag pole that came off the side of a building and she grabbed it, flipped around it once and launched over the crowd of staring people and landed on the branch of a tree in the training ground area

Anko's eye twitched and her mouth was slightly agape as she ran... that WAS Hinata... right? "wow..." she said

Anko landed in the training ground and saw Hinata bent over and panting as she had her hands on her knees

Hinata looked up at her sensei with a smirk through her tired expression "heh-heh I won sensei"

"Wow... damn... guess that confidence training worked better then I thought" Anko said

Hinata blushed ever so slightly "h-how does that have anything to do with it?"

"did you not see the people staring at you... shy bashful Hinata would have never just dashed insanely through the village like that for no reason" Anko said

Hinata blushed... she was right... that must have drawn allot of attention... I mean shit, she ran on the equivalent of a tight rope before flipping on a pole like a trained acrobat

"And I gotta say... DAMN you were going fast girl... did you wanna win THAT bad?" Anko asked

Hinata poked her index fingers together and smile "yeah... I uh... got... tired of losing to you" she said and she scratched the back of her head and grinned

"Well it works... okay anyways let's spar" Anko said

"Again?" Hinata asked

"Yes again, we're going to spar at least once EVERYDAY, that way you'll constantly be improving your Taijutsu, not to mention the better you get the better I'll need to get to keep better then you" Anko winked

Hinata blushed and smiled... it made sense "okay..." she said entering her gentle fist stance "let's go sensei"

"that's what I like to hear" Anko said and she pulled out a kunai and licked it's edge, something primal inside Hinata made her belly flutter with a bit of excitement, and warmth between her legs when she saw that

Anko dashed in and Hinata braced her self and activated her Byakugan, before her sensei slashed at her, and she deflected her arm with her forearm and for trying to slam a palm in her chest, but Anko knocked her arm away before slamming her knee in her gut

Hinata gasped fort a little air and she grabbed Anko's arm that she deflect with her own forearm, and she spun around and tripped Anko, still holding her arm

Anko brought up her leg and kicked Hinata in the side before rolling to her feet

Hinata thrust her palm at her sensei, and she bent back barely avoiding it, but Hinata didn't pull back, and just slammed her palm straight down as hard as she could hitting her sensei in the collar region and sending her to her back

Anko sprang to her feet and kicked Hinata away in one move "That's not very Hyuuga style fighting is it?" she smirked

"Well... I figured if I can't be like my father or cousin with it, I'll use what I do have and mix it in with other things I come up with to fight" Hinata explained

"Making your OWN gentle fist fighting style then?" Anko said "nice...I like it" she grinned

"glad you do" Hinata said

Anko dashed in and sweep kicked at Hinata but she jumped over it, but Anko with great dexterity and agility spun to the right, kicking her apprentice in the stomach with her left leg before getting to her feet and she spun around for a back hand which Hinata ducked under and drove her index and middle fingers into Anko's side

Anko cart-wheeled to the right and held her side "nice one" she said, and she looked up to see Hinata charging in "shit" she said Hinata thrust her palm and Anko crossed her forearms to block it, and Hinata slammed her other hands palm into her crossed forearms before sending her knee into Anko's gut, and Anko could feel three different chakra points shut off

Anko elbowed Hinata in the chest before tripping her with a sweep kick, and she jumped back

"Dang Hinata what did you do?" Anko said holding her lower abdomen

"d-did it really work?!" Hinata said "I meant to send multiple pulses of chakra from my knee to take out more then one of your Tenketsu"

"well it worked alright, now before I lose my chakra network, lets stop... that skill gives you a major advantage over me and most other people" Anko said

"Okay sensei" Hinata bowed

"Well that's about it for today I guess, you can do what ever now" Anko said

"Thank you sensei" Hinata said

"sensei this sensei that... stop calling me so formal all the time" Anko said "you'd think a monarchist bitch like me would love to have people bow to me... but you look so wrong, I mean look at WHO you bowing at here... I'm Mitarashi Anko... the craziest and greatest fucking Kunoichi that ever lived!" she said

Hinata began laughing

"what?!" Anko barked

"you're not THAT great... crazy; yes" Hinata said

"HEY, at least I have CONFIDENCE" Anko huffed and Hinata began laughing harder

------

TWO WEEKS LATER

Hinata's skills were improving greatly, along with her self-confidence and pride in herself, and Anko had a special surprise for her today, now that her skills were getting to her liking for this part

"OKAY!" Anko announced as her and Hinata stood in the training ground "you ready to learn something totally new?" Anko asked

"yes, what is sensei?" Hinata asked with excitement in her voice, though by now she knew to keep her cool

Anko dug in the front of her jacket and pulled out a black scroll with red trim and she tossed to Hinata

Hinata fumbled with it before grasping it completely and looking at it, it didn't have any writing on it at all "what is this?" she asked

"THAT my lovely apprentice; is a summoning scroll I stole from Orochimaru before I ended up here in Konoha" Anko smiled

"SUMMONING scroll?!" Hinata barked "I never really intended to learn any summons"

"well you're about to broaden your horizon, because TRUST me... Taijutsu alone wont win it for you, unless you're fighting a complete loser" Anko said

"okay... I'll give it a try" Hinata nodded, before opening the scroll, and there were lines drawn to divide sections for names written in blood, on this particular scroll there was only three, Orochimaru, the second was some one named Ketsuki Oshida, and then Anko's name

"Write you name in your own blood, and then make a print of your thumb's blood at the bottom and you'll enter a pact with this line of summoning snakes" Anko explained

"right" Hinata said and she laid the scroll down on the ground and bit her thumb to draw blood and she wrote 'Hyuuga Hinata' in the next open spot and she pressed her thumb down making her print

"Now un ravel the scroll a little more and read it's instructions" Anko instructed, and her student did just that and she read over it's words and pictures

After about five minutes of reading and memorizing it's contents, Hinata rolled hte scroll up and put it on the ground next to herself, before forming a string of hand signs-Snake, Tiger, Rat, Snake, Dragon, Snake- and she planted her hand on the ground, using her already bit thumbs blood and the seal appeared before smoke kicked up

Anko looked not expecting much and when the smoke cleared to both their surprise they both saw a black and brown(with a diamond pattern) snake wrapped around Hinata's right forearm, it was about 35 to 40 inches long and it rose its head and it's tongue fluttered in and out of it's mouth

Hinata stared to get a little scared, she didn't expect it to be around her arm... I mean this thing was from the bastard who killed the third right? the snake scouted the surroundings before looking down and seeing a hand and it trailed it's vision up the arm to it's owner, and it stared her in the eye's, before slowly slithering up her arm, and Hinata began to shiver as it came up to her head and wrapped around the back to the left side of the Hyuuga's head, and it went out far enough to turn it's had to face her before batter her face with his tongue, as he tasted and smelt her

Hinata just kind of stared at it with a some what terrified look and it stared blankly at her "Yesss? How can I help you ma'lady" he hissed

Hinata looked at Anko and back to the snake, to say the least she was amazed at it's politeness "um... w-what's your... n-name?" she asked

"My name izzz Oromaki" he hissed "and you are lady Hyuuga Hinata, yesss?"

"that's right" Hinata nodded

"Hey Oromaki, I'm surprised she was able to summon a rank three snake on her first try" Anko said

Oromaki turned his head to Anko "aahh lady Anko... you are the one who tought her thisss?" he asked

"yep... meet my apprentice" Anko said proudly

Oromaki turned back to Hinata "No ofenssse ma'lady, but you hardly ssseem like lady Anko'sss apprenticcce" he said

"I kind of figured that too" Hinata said with a shrug "So what can you do?"

"ooohh? sssso you wish to know my powersss?" Oromaki said with a peeked interest

"uh oh" Anko said "now you got him started"

"I Oromaki am one of the greatessst sssnake sssummonsss in all of the landsss" he said, flipping his tail to the equivalent of his chest, as he stuck it out, obviously, proud of himself "I may be sssmall compaired to mossst, BUT" he said pointing his tailing to the sky like a finger "I have a devestating ability that even the strongest in our branch recognizes as great!"

"Get on with it already" Anko sad tapping her foot "or I'll tell her for you"

Oromaki snapped his head to Anko and pointed his tail at hr "Hoooowww dare you? you can not rush my greatnesss" he said before tuning back to Hinata

"you sssee ma'lady, my venom izzz beyond deadly. One; it can kill a perssson three sssecondsss after reaching the heart, two ; I can create a dangerousss cocktail of venom and other chemicalsss naturally in my body I can sssspay an acccid like fludid, from my fangsss, that can burn and melt through anything" Oromaki explained proudly

"wow you're full of yourself" Hinata said before smacking her hand over her mouth "Sorry, I think I'm spending to much time with Anko-sensei, but it IS a really nice ability"

"I know, am I not great?" Oromaki said "hey wait a minute, you insssulted me" he narrowed his beady eye's at her, and Hinata chuckled

"tee hee, I like this guy, he's funny... and kind of cute" Hinata said

"Cute?! I am not 'cute'!! I am dangerousss and intimidating" Oromaki said,

"No your not" Anko said, and Hinata started scratching his chin with her finger and his tongue flopped out lose like a dogs and he kind of melted into it "damn you, usssing my one weaknesss... but it feelsss ssso good" he drooled

Just then Oromaki's enjoyment was cu short when they all heard Kiba's voice ring out "Hey Hinata" he called and Hinata turned behind her to see him and Akamaru walking "Hey Kiba" she greeted "look at this" she showed them her new summon

"holy crap Hinata... what are you doing?" Kiba asked, and Akamaru growled at it "those things are dangerous"

"I am NOT A THING-er wait a minute, you sssee ma'ladiesss he relizesss my greatnesss" Oromaki said pointing at Kiba

"okay, yes you're 'dangerous and intimidating' we get it" Anko said rolling her eyes

"sorry Kiba, but Anko taught me how to summon and this guy right here; Oromaki is what I summoned" Hinata said

"oh... okay..." Kiba said and he turned to Akamaru who was growling at Oromaki still "down boy" he said and Akamaru stopped and sat down

"That's right, doggie, bow before me" Oromaki hissed

Hinata batted the snake on his head with her finger "don't talk to them like that"

"ouch... yesss ma'lady" Oromaki said

"heheh... that's right Hinata, show him his place" Kiba chuckled

"Well.. .I have to" Hinata said

"Well Hinata, I'm impressed, you summoned a rank 3 snake from that scrolls group, that's pretty good" Anko complimented

"Really, what are the ranks?" Hinata asked

"There are five ranks, five being the weakest, one being the strongest, there's only one rank one and he's the head of the group, there's two rank two snakes, four ranked three snakes, which Oromaki is one of, and there's four in the fourth and fifth ranks" Anko explained

"one question, just from curiosity, who was the other person in the scroll?" Hinata asked "Ketsuki Oshida?"

"Ketsuki was another student Orochimaru had at the time... pfft student isn't even a term to use, more like experiments... me and him were friends" Anko said

"Was he any good?" Hinata asked

"in what way are you asking?" Anko asked

"in the be-how was he as a ninja?" Hinata corrected herself "_What the HELL was I about to say?!?!"_ she thought to herself

"uh huh..." Anko nodded with a suspicious glare "he was better the name that's for sure... I'm not sure if he's even alive though"

"oh he izzz alive" Oromaki said "He sssummoned me two daysss ago"

"Really well next time he summons you, tell him I said 'hey... and that he still owes me that 5000 ryo', you got that?" Anko said

"Yesss ma'lady" Oromaki said

"So Kiba, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked

"oh I just came to see how your training was, I just got back from a three day mission with Kurenai-sensei and Shino" Kiba said

"Well it's going great! I get better everyday" Hinata said

"That's good, wonder when you'll get some missions" Kiba said

"Well... I was gonna go ask The Hokage for one soon" Anko said

"Well... it's about lunch time Hinata, you guy's wanna grab a bite to eat?" Kiba asked "I'll pay"

"Sure" Hinata said "how about you sensei?"

"Why not, I never turn down free food" Anko smirked

"Well, then I guesss I'll be taking my leave, farewell ma'ladiesss, and gentle-muttsss" Oromaki bowed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"Jerk..." Kiba said

"don't mind him, he has... like... a split-personality, more like bi-polar, he goes from his polite self, to his cocky, arrogant self, to his other emotions in a snap" Anko said

The short silence was broke when everyone heard a grumbling noise, and they turned to Hinata who looked down at her stomach "okay, let's go... I'm starving" she grinned

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well now I've gotten certain things out of the way and you'll see some major up's in the amount of AnkoxHinata goodness

-Later

**__ **


	5. Bonds

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN**_

**_CHAPTER 5: BONDS_**

**_

* * *

_**

Tsunade sat in her office and flipped through the reports of multiple missions when a loud and obnoxious banging noise came from the other side of the door... it didn't take long for the fifth Hokage to figure out who it was, and her guess was confirmed when the door was kicked open by Anko and she walked up to the desk

"Anko why the Hell can't you be more ... oh I don't know... appropriate with your entrances?" Tsunade growled with a twitching eyebrow

"irrelevant... I want a mission for me and Hinata" Anko demanded with a smile

"... did you just order ME to do something Anko?" Tsunade growled with a fake smile

"Yea... I need a mission, Rank B or higher, and like, now" Anko said

"I can't send just the two of you on a mission higher then C-Rank" Tsunade replied "let alone find a mission you're capable of right now"

"that's a wimps level of mission. Hinata needs a challenge and soon" Anko said

"I'll look through what I've got when I get a chance, and I call you when I find something" Tsunade said

"meh..." Anko sighed "I guess that's fine" she said before walking out

"that woman is like a child some times" Tsunade said before shaking it off and going back to her papers

---

Anko walked along the road towards Hinata's house, to meet up with her and get their training started for the morning, seeing how she couldn't score a mission to test Hinata just yet... and she has to figure out another person at least to go with them, because the law's state any mission B-Rank or higher requires at the very least a three man cell

Anko pondered as she walked around the corner to the street the Hyuuga complex was on and she walked up to the gates and she looked up before disappearing and reappearing on the roof next to Hinata's window and she peeked in and saw no one her bed was made so she must have left already "Damn" Anko cursed before disappearing and appearing in the road again

"guess I'll check the training grounds" she said before walking down the street

---

After a short walk Anko found her way into the more rural area of the village and into the training grounds, where she headed towards the one they always used

Anko walked through the brush of the vegetation and she saw Hinata and Kiba sparring

Hinata thrust her palm at her former teammate who ducked under swiped his clawed hand up towards her gut, but she jumped back

Then Anko could have sworn in the corner of her eye Akamaru waving a flag with a fang on it, but when she turned to him, he instantly hid it from her view and went back to 'normal dog'.. as normal as a nin-dog gets...

Anko assuming she was just going insane because of the no missions thing, turned back to Hinata and Kiba's spar, just as the canine master dropped down, planted his hands on the ground to his left and pushed with his leg to get momentum and bring them in front of himself and he kicked out Hinata's legs from under her before completing the revolution and getting back to his feet

Hinata rolled to the side and hopped to her feet before getting in a defensive stance, and Kiba charged before swiping twice at her which she ducked under to avoid the first and pulled her upper body back to avoid the second

Hinata elbowed Kiba in the side and then grabbed his arm before pulling him into her elbow, ramming his gut

Kiba coughed and grinned before he kneed her in the gut and slammed both his fist on her back, knocking her down "Not bad, but you can do better, I mean you speak so highly of your sensei and her training" Kiba said in an attempt to get Hinata to push harder

Anko heard what he said and her heart almost skipped a beat

Hinata did a push up that lifted her upped body off the ground and she did a quick handstand grabbing his head in her ankles and she pulled him back and slammed him head first in the ground, before rolling forward and to her feet "That's because her training actually works, insane though it may be it works" Hinata said "And I'm eternally grateful to her for it"

"Well if that makes you work harder GOOD" Kiba said rolling to his feet and dashing at her and swipe his hand which she blocked with her forearm and he kneed her in the gut again but she grabbed his knee and rammed her shoulder in his chest knocking him off balance and he fell back but braced himself like a rack and the momentum Hinata had slammed her into his solid placed knee again

Hinata jumped back before Kiba could get her again and he got up to his feet

"Why do you try so hard Hinata?" Kiba asked running in, and they slammed their elbows together

"Because, I don't want to be weak and useless anymore!" Hinata replied

"What will you do for that goal?!" Kiba said and the clashed their other elbows, and began a complete power struggle

"Anything!! I'll protect the one's I love! I won't be useless to them anymore!" Hinata nearly yelled

"is Anko a good sensei?!" Kiba asked "Can she help you with your dream?"

"Yes! she is the best sensei I've had, she's tough, but still kind and fun, if I get something wrong she doesn't belittle me for it like my father"

"Then prove it! Prove she's a good teacher" Kiba demanded

"rrrraaaghhh" Hinata growled as she slipped her leg behind his and tripped him, ash her rammed forward into him

Anko had to say she was really impressed with Hinata's drive... no one had EVER spoken so highly of Anko before... no one. "She thinks that much about me? she'll do just about anything to accomplish her goal" she said to herself, needless to say anyone could guess she had a flash of naughty thoughts for a second but when Kiba got back up her attention was back to them

"well that's about fifteen minutes you wanna call it a day?" Kiba said

"Sure... thanks" Hinata panted

"No problem" Kiba said as he walked under the shade of a tree and sat down against it, and Hinata joined him on the side of the tree

Kiba looked at the sky and then turned to the Hyuuga, as Akamaru walked up and sat down next to him "Hinata...?"

"Yeah?" Hinata asked as she laid against the tree with her eye's closed, relaxing

"Do you love Anko?" He asked

"W-what?!" Hinata asked as her face turned red with a blush and she opened her eye's and looked at Kiba

"Do you love Anko?" Kiba repeated

"I... uh... it-I just-I... don't...really... know" Hinata said

"Are you happy to be around her?" Kiba asked

"...y-yes" Hinata replied

"Do find yourself wanting to be with her more and more?"

"...yes"

"Do you feel you'll do anything for her, even sacrifice yourself for her?"

"... ...yes but-"

"Do you want her to be happy so you'll do what ever she tells you, what_ever_ it may be?"

"... ... ...yes..."

"then... you love her Hinata... ... I know because that's how I feel about you" Kiba said

Anko's heart was racing as everything she heard repeated in her head over and over

"But... but... she's older, and she's a woman" Hinata said still blushing, poking her fingers together

"since when has that ever stopped love?" Kiba asked "love is love no matter who it's with..."

Hinata was absorbing his words like a sponge in the tub, her heart was beating fast and skipping beats and she could swear this wasn't healthy for a body, but she was feeling butterflies and excitement in more then one place

"Well I got to go... my mom has stuff she wants me to do" Kiba said before getting up and leaving Hinata to her thoughts

"bye" Hinata mumbled, still in deep thought... could she be falling love her sensei?

Anko really didn't care about what would happen if she walked out so she played it cool and walked from the bushes "Ah there you are" she said to Hinata

"o-oh... h-hello sensei" Hinata blushed

"You been training?" Anko asked

"yeah... with Kiba" the Hyuuga nodded

"So, you want to try something new for chakra control?" Anko asked

"sure... what?" Hinata asked, she needed her mind off that subject now

"here" Anko said digging in her coat and pulling out two lengths of wire and tossed them to Hinata

"Climb a tree, get on a sturdy branch and use chakra to wrap those around the branch and do push-ups with just chakra and yer legs in the air" Anko said

"wow... that sounds tough" Hinata grimaced

"that's the point, once you can do more then two thousand five hundred and seven push ups then you be better then me at chakra control... that's my personal record" Anko explained

"Well I'll give it s try" Hinata nodded before jumping up to a thick tree branch that wouldn't break, and she focused her chakra to slowly wrap the wire around the branch and she then to a deep breath and straightened her arms and raised her feet to the air, before curling the wire to lower her self and then straightening it out again

"one... "

Anko looked on at her student and thought deeply about what she heard she can't say the selfish part in her(we ALL have that side of us) wasn't happy to hear such high regards from her student... but... Hinata felt so strongly about it that it made something in Anko churn in a happy way... she never fell in love so she doesn't know what it's like... sure she's had a couple good bangs here and there but that was just for fun "_Hinata is different somehow_..." she thought

"Is this right sensei?" Hinata asked

"Yep.. don't worry you got it, just keep it up for as long as you can and try to keep track of the reps" Anko instructed, it was easy for her to keep her cool exterior, Hinata obvious thought she hadn't heard anything so it was easy

Hinata completed another rep "eighteen" and another "nineteen"

---

After about thirty minutes of Hinata's reps and Anko's thoughts Hinata reached the last rep she could muster "two hundred and sixty one" she grunted and she released her chakra and sung down and landed on the ground "phew..." she sighed

"Well how'd you like that?" Anko asked "I'm impressed, you managed to get allot"

"Thanks" Hinata said, her heart fluttered just a bit at the compliment "It was hard but what of your training isn't? I like, and I'll beat your record too"

"Well that's the attitude I love" Anko said "now lets go get some food, my treat for your improving skills"

"Okay" Hinata nodded

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?" Anko asked

"Well... sushi sounds kind of nice right now" Hinata said

"okay, sushi it is! lets go fill our bellies" Anko said

"Oh wait, I have to go tell my father how my training is going?" Hinata said

"why?" Anko asked

"last night he told me he wanted to 'monitor' my training" Hinata said

"bastard... alright, meet you in front of you gates at nine okay?" Anko asked "you can have the rest of the day off"

"Okay, thanks" Hinata bowed, and Anko disappeared

---

Hinata found her way to her house slowly and she thought about Anko the whole way... she started to weigh the possible reasons she loves her sensei. The pro's; Anko is kind and sweet though she'll never admit it to anyone, she is beautiful, Hinata couldn't deny that she thought that. she was smart about training methods, and she's creative with them, she makes training much more fulfilling and it's back to being one of her favorite things to do... The con's; Anko is eleven years older then her, she a female, and if she DID get with her, her father would kill them both

Hinata admitted the pro's out-weighed the con's of the situation, Hinata smirked "_hmph hell at this rate I'll be able to kick his ass soon anyways..."_ she thought manically then shook her head at the realization of what she was thinking

Add one con please... acting and thinking like Anko... well was that really a con? depends on your point of view. Emotions are a troubling thing... no wonder Shikamaru avoids women... but Hinata couldn't avoid Anko, she did really want to spend time with her

Hinata found herself smiling when she thought of Anko, she realized this about a week ago, but still... would Anko even feel the same? what about the possibility of her ditching her because of something like that disgusting her?! Hinata could NOT are to lose her sensei... "_No I can't lose Anko-sensei... I don't know what I'd do without her"_... and that was it... it hit Hinata like a lead weight on the end of gold pole, swung by superman

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well that was the next chapter, and whether you realize or not there was a good deal of the AnkoxHina goodness with the thinking and such... NO COMPLAINING, OR I CUT YOU!!!

-Later


	6. Decisions

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN**_

**_CHAPTER 6: DECISIONS_**

**_

* * *

_**

Welcome back to my story once again, thank yee all for your reviews, I have MANY deep well thought out plans for this Fic and I hope you stick with me because there's gonna be, romance, drama with a teaspoon of angst, blood, gore, and internal conflicts!!!! wuahaha-MWAHAHAAAAHAAA!!!... OH and yeah by the way AHEM...

**LEMON ALERT**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"okay, you may go" Hiashi said coldly to Hinata after she gave him an over view of their training

"yes father" she bowed and walked out of the room "jerk..." she mumbled

Hinata walked up the stairs to her room and sat down on her bed before dropping back on it and staring at her ceiling "Anko-sensei..."

Hinata turned her head to the clock and saw it was about five and she rose to her feet and left her room to head towards the bathroom to take a shower

----

Anko walked through the streets with a purpose and she shot her head from left to right looking for something "where the hell is he... I know he went this way" she said to herself

The snake mistress worked he way through the crowd and she looked in all the shops, stands, and restaurants and she looked ahead and saw just who she was looking for

Anko increased her speed and came up behind her un suspecting target, who sat at a small restaurant and was drinking from a cup

"Hey!" Anko barked and her target yelped and shot from his seat turning to her, and his canine-partner got up from under the stool in a snap ready to kill anything

"The FUCK WOMAN?!?!" Kiba barked angrily

"I need your help again" Anko said

"with what?!" Kiba growled "you scare the shit out of me then ask for my help... the fucks wrong with you?"

"I need a third person to get Hinata on a B-Ranked mission, do you wanna come with?" Anko asked, straight forward

"uh... why...? what are you planning?" Kiba asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes "you're not trying to sell us are you?"

"what?" Anko asked

Kiba: I KNEW IT!!!! You crazy freak, the fuck i-

SMACK. Anko slapped him across the face knocking his head to his right a little

"Shut it" Anko said "I'm not like that... I'm being dead serious here, do you want to come on a B-ranked mission with us or NOT?! I can find someone else"

"Alright I'll go... but why ask me?" Kiba asked

"Because you're friends with Hinata and you've already worked together and know each other pretty well... right?" Anko said and received a nod "good"

"when is it?" Kiba asked

"I'll let you know as soon is I find out" Anko said already leaving

"how does Hinata stand that woman?" Kiba pondered to himself and Akamaru shrugged(as much as a dog can)

-

Anko walked through the streets once again and she crossed paths With Kurenai who was heading towards a dango shop "Hey Anko" Kurenai called and Anko walked up to her "what's up?" Anko asked

"How's Hinata's training going?" Kurenai asked

"great actually! I was gonna take her out for sushi to celebrate later as a matter of fact" Anko said

"Good... at least she found a sensei that's effective for her" Kurenai smiled

"what have you done for Taijutsu?" Kurenai asked

"Sparring everyday" Anko said

"how's her confidence?"

"It's gotten much better... she doesn't blush as much and she doesn't act as shy anymore"

"And I think I know what chakra control methods you're teaching her.. I've seen you do those wire push-up things" Kurenai said

"yep... she learns fast, she just needed the time of day from someone" Anko shrugged "And I've got LOTS of time lying around lately"

"Can't you go ask for a mission? I can give you one of mine, I got too many as it is" Kurenai offered

"No thanks, we need something more appropriate for her skills then yours" Anko said

"damn..." Kurenai sighed "well I'm hungry, I'll see ya later" she said resuming her course to the dango stand

"see ya" Anko said before heading her own way

---

The rest of the day past and it was almost nine o'clock and Hinata stood in front of her mirror in the little black dress Anko bought her... might as well put it to use eh?

Hinata walked out of her room and down her stairs... she hoped to get out of the house before her father could do anything but as she got to the door and slipped her formal sandals on He came around the corner "Hinata... where are you going in that skanky outfit?!"

"I'm... going out" Hinata said, she had something to do tonight and she wasn't going to let her father stop her "I'll do it if I want, you can't control my entire life and the clothes I wear" she said before stepping out of the house and closing the door behind her

Hiashi growled and slammed his fist onto the wall "that slut is turning my daughter into an ungrateful, disrespectful whore! but I can't do anything about it because the Hokage's approval" he gnarled

--

Hinata walked out past the front gates and closed them waiting for her sensei, she had to admit telling her father off felt nice... it let about a fourth of the load on her shoulders off

Anko appeared in a cloud of smoke and saw Hinata "ah! well look at this, my apprentice is showing her beautiful side" she grinned and Hinata blushed slightly and smiled "thank you Anko-sensei" she said

"Well you're a beautiful girl I'm amazed doesn't have a fan club... like that Uchiha prick of a traitor" Anko said putting her hand on her students shoulder

"Anko-sensei? can I ask you one thing?" Hinata asked

"sure... shoot" Anko said as they began to walk down the street

"Why did you want to train me?" Hinata asked

"Well... At first it was because I was bored and didn't have anything to do, but I realized quick being a 'sensei' is kind of fun, not to mention you have potential to be one of the greatest Kunoichi, ever and you pretty fun to be around... There's something about you that's a mystery to why I like you really" Anko said

Hinata giggled slightly "Sometimes your weird sensei"

"I know... and I don't give a damn what people think either" Anko said

"Well that's already helped me... I kind of stood up to my father tonight" Hinata said

"REALLY? did you kick him or hit him?!" Anko asked excitingly

"No... he said I couldn't leave in this basically but I told him I'll do what I want to.. .and left" Hinata said

"Good, that's my girl" Anko grinned

---

the two girls found their way to a large sushi bar and walked up to the counter and took a stool each and a chef walked up "what can I get you ladies tonight?" he asked

"tell him what you want" Anko said

"um okay I'll have... a Nigirizushi, with two Makizushi, and a bowl of sushi-rice please" Hinata said

"Hmm didn't think you'd order that much" Anko said coolly

Hinata smiled and stuck the tip of her tongue slightly with an adorable demeanor "what your training makes me hungry" she said

_"Damn she's cute_" Anko thought

"And you?" the chef asked pointing to Anko

"uh I'll have a bowl of sushi-rice, a Temarizushi and two Makizushi please" Anko said then turned back to her student "I just don't figure you to eat a great deal at all in one serving"

"I know... I don't usually get more then one thing or two but like I said I was hungry from training" The Hyuuga said

The chef began to get their order ready and they waited patiently for it

After a wait, two bowls and two plates were put in front of them, and they grabbed their chop sticks "Itadakimasu" they said and began to eat their fresh food

-

As they ate Anko ordered a cup of sake, and as they continued to talk and enjoy their meal Kurenai walked in front of the shop and saw them "there they are... .well it seems their getting along... I guess my worries about Hinata were just that... worries" she said to herself and smiled before turning to leave and as she went down the street she saw her other student Kiba and Akamaru

"Kiba" Kurenai called

"oh hey Kurenai-sensei, what's up?" Kiba asked

Kurenai knowing he had feelings for Hinata, was also worried about him "how are you holding up?"

"meh good enough, when's our next mission? because Hinata's sensei wanted me to go one a B-ranked mission with them"

"Probably because two people can't go on a B-ranked mission... they need at least three" Kurenai said

"Yep... she said that" Kiba said

"Uh well the next few missions we have you're not necessarily needed so you can go with them"

"You sure?" Kiba asked

"yeah... we got simple ones me and Shino can handle easily enough" Kurenai said

"Alright" Kiba nodded

Back in the restaurant Hinata and Anko were finishing up their food

"So how much his that gonna be?" Anko asked the chef

"About 950 ryo" he said

"okay..." Anko said and she dug in her jacket and pulled out her wallet and pulled out her money and put it on the counter

"Well you ready to go Hinata?" she asked

"yeah" the Hyuuga girl nodded

"right... have a nice night" Anko said to the chef

"yeah you too" he replied

The two females walked out of the shop and Kiba who was still close by saw them and slipped behind the corner of the next door building and watched as they turned and walked down the street the other way "oh... their on a date or something... I'll leave them alone" he said and him and Akamaru turned and walked down the other way on the street

Anko and Hinata walked through the quiet streets as the crickets chirped, Hinata looked up at the sky, it was perfectly clear and there were tons of stars in the darkness "it's a beautiful night huh?" Hinata said

Anko looked up and then to Hinata who was still gazing skyward, and her face shines in the light of the half moon _"damn lunar thing... if it was a full moon she'd look even more beautiful_..." she thought "yeah... it'd be better if it was full moon"

"true... but it's still beautiful... like you" Hinata said blushing and looking away slightly

Anko felt herself blush an ever so small blush and she smiled "thanks"

Soon they found their way in front of the Hyuuga complex "well here's yer stop" Anko said

"Uh... Anko-sensei... I'd rather not go home right now... every time I do my father ruins my mood and I want to stay happy right now... do you think... I could stay with you? it's okay if you don't want to" Hinata said

Anko smiled "of course... like I'd send you home to a person I know is an asshole if you didn't want to"

"Thanks" Hinata smiled

"Lets go to my place then" Anko said and she wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders and Hinata pressed herself against her sensei's warm body and they headed down the street

Anko led her to her apartment and opened the door and let her in, closing the door behind them and kicking off their shoes

"Make yourself at home" Anko said walking over to the couch and plopping down, joined shortly by Hinata "so what do you want to do?" she asked

"I just want to relax..." Hinata said and she laid her head on Anko's shoulder

Anko looked at the girl _"she's such a sweet girl, I'm amazed she never turned into a bitch because the way her father treats her... I feel compelled to make her happier... is this what real love is_?" Anko thought

"just let me stay like this for a while" Hinata said softly

"you can stay there as long as you like" she said

"Thank you sensei... thanks for everything" Hinata said shifting her head to rest her chin on Anko's shoulders

"you're welcome" Anko replied softly and she slowly pressed her lips to Hinata's, who instantly closed her eyes and lifted her hand to put it on Anko's cheek, and she moaned softly into the kiss

After about four seconds Anko shot her eye's open and pulled her self away from the kiss and sat on the edge of the couch "what the fuck am I doing?! I can't be kissing my student"

"A-Anko-sensei-"

Anko: damn, you're eleven years younger then me, that's sick, you're fifteen

Hinata: sensei...

Anko: how can I be doing that to my apprentice?

Hinata: Anko-Sensei!!

Anko turned to Hinata "It's okay... because... ... I love you" Hinata said softly, grabbing Anko's arm and resting her head on her shoulder again "But if you don't really feel the same it's okay... I just needed to tell you"

Anko grabbed Hinata's chin lightly and lifted her head "but that's the thing Hinata... I DO feel the same..." she said before pressing her lips to the Hyuuga's again

Hinata let out a soft bliss filled moan into Anko's mouth, and she felt Anko lick at her lips and she gladly let her in, and she swirled her tongue around the girls mouth and started twisting it around and playing with Hinata's

Hinata laid back and pulled Anko on top of her, before wrapping her arms around her sensei

Anko ran her fingers through Hinata's hair and broke the kiss only to lick and suck on her neck, coaxing moans from the girl

"aaahhh Anko-sensei..." Hinata moaned

"You don't have to call me sensei anymore" Anko said

"but... I like calling you sensei" Hinata said

"okay" Anko nodded and started sucking on the other side of her neck, bringing the moans out again

Hinata ran her fingers through her new lovers hair and un did her poney tail, letting her purple hair drape down giving her and even more beautiful look

Hinata grabbed Anko's right hand and pulled down over her left breast, and Anko rose her head "Hinata... you want to go that far?" she asked

"yes... I want to pleasure you and be pleasured by you... I want you to be my first" Hinata said

Anko smiled warmly "then I'll make it good for you" she said before kissing her on hte lips again and she began massaging and kneading Hinata's left breast, and she could feel her nipples through it... no bra _"is this what she really wanted tonight?"_

"Hinata is THIS what you wanted to do, to celebrate your growing skills?"

"Yes..." Hinata nodded, before moaning slightly, from the attention on her breast "I realized all I wanted was aahhh to make love to you" she moaned before slipping her hand into Anko's jacket and rubbing her breast through her fishnet shirt

Anko moaned softly before pulling the straps off Hinata's dress down off her shoulders and she pulled the dress down letting Hinata's ample breasts free and she grabbed them and began rubbing them while she switched back and forth between licking the nipples

Hinata's face turned red with pleasure and a bit of embarrassment, she had to say giving her body to another woman was not the way she originally intended her first time to be, but it was now and she wasn't complaining

"Anko-sensei... it feels so good" Hinata moaned, as she subconsciously rubbed grinded her crotch against Anko's leg which happened to be between her legs

"Hinata... you've got a horny side to you... it's always the quiet ones" Anko smirked before slowly sliding a hand down Hinata's side and slipping it under her dress and she started rubbing up and down her pussy through her panties making Hinata gasp and moan deeply as she slightly arched her back and pushed her hips towards Anko a bit more

"does it feel good Hinata?" Anko asked

"Y-yesssss oohhh Anko-sensei" she moaned

Anko crawled back a little and got between Hinata's legs before pulling her panties off one leg and leaving them to dangle around Hinata's left ankle, before she ran her finger down the length of her lovers pussy feeling the juice "Hinata... you're so wet" she said

"Don't say things like that... it's embarrassing" Hinata moaned

"well we'll have to work on that then... how does this feel?" Anko asked and she started to pinch the girls clit and then se went down and ran circles around it with her tongue

Hinata threw her head back and arched her back letting out a pleasure filled gasp and a few squeaks "Sensei ooohhh yeah... sensei" she called out

Anko held Hinata's hips down and dug her tongue deep into her pussy and swirled it around

Hinata whipped her head from side to side digging the nails of her left hand in the couch and the fingers of the other running through Anko's purple hair

_"I have to love this girl... I've never wanted to have sex JUST to pleasure someone else... I always did it for my own lustful desires_" Anko thought

"Anko-sensei... What's this building feeling? I'm going numb I feel like I'm on fire and about to explode!" Hinata called out

"You're about to cum" Anko said before she parted the girls pussy and licked all around the inside, and she could feel the girls pussy tighten as an orgasm ran through her and Anko pulled back and let cum erupt from Hinata's pussy and squirt out, some landing on Anko's breasts and face

Hinata went limp and laid back on the couch, but she sat up and kissed Anko passionately, before licking the cum off of Anko's lips and face "hhmm Hinata... That's hot" Anko said

"Do you like that?" Hinata asked

"yeah" Anko nodded

Hinata then pushed Anko back onto the couch and climbed on top of her and licked the cum off of her breasts through the fish-net shirt and Anko pulled her arms out of her jacket and grabbed Hinata's head "hhmmm Hinata" she moaned softly

Anko pushed Hinata off for a second and pulled off her skirt and panties before hugging and kissing her passionately and laid on her back with Hinata on top

Hinata broke the kiss and went down between Anko's legs "I want to pleasure you now... but this is my first time, I'm not sure what to do" Hinata blushed

"Well experiment and go off of my reactions" Anko winked

"O-Okay" Hinata nodded and she went down and ran her finger up and down Anko's pussy like she had done to Hinata, and Anko moaned softly

Hinata then licked at her clit making Anko gasp slightly and she then repeated, licking up and down the older females sex and she slid the tip of her tongue into the warm folds of Anko's clit, making Anko grab Hinata's head and roll her hips "ooohh that's good Hinata" she moaned

Hinata ran her tongue around Anko's clit and getting her to pump her hips along with rolling them, and she began rubbing her own breasts

"let me do that sensei" Hinata said and she reached up and began groping and rubbing one of Anko's breasts

"hhmmm Hinata, you really want to pleasure me huh?" Anko asked

"more then anything right now" Hinata said and she dug her tongue as deep as she could into her sex and rolled it around

"aaahhhh Hinataaaaaa" Anko moaned

"Am I doing good?" Hinata asked

"yes... you doing really good baby" Anko moaned

Hinata's heart fluttered when she heard her new nickname, she accepted her completely. Hinata couldn't be happier

The Hyuuga girl tasted all the sweet juices that dripped form her lovers sex and she loved them, she began sucking on Anko's clit and fluttering her clit with her tongue

"oooohh Hinata... oh god yes... you're making me cum" Anko groaned "just.. .a little... more AHHHH-yes" Anko moaned as an orgasm rushed through her body and her pussy released streams of cum Hinata licked up as they came out, and some squirted onto her face

Anko sat up and wrapped her arms around the girl before licking all of her cum off of her face, and finish it with a deep kiss on the lips they both moaned into before their tongues met in a playful fight

Anko broke the kiss pulling a trail of saliva that connected their tongues "I love you Anko-sensei" Hinata said

"I love you too... .but i want to pleasure you more, can you lay on your back?" Anko asked

"okay" Hinata agreed and she did as she was asked and Anko hooked her left arm under Hinata's right leg and pulled it up to the girls chest and pressed their pussies together and began grinding and pumping her hips

"aahh-aahhhh-oohhh Anko-sensei" Hinata moaned with each pump letting out pleasure filled squeals and gasps, and Anko started licking and nibbling at the younger girls ear lobe as their breasts rubbed together with only the fish-net shirt between them, as their sex's made sensual friction and cum began dripping out of both their pussies

Hinata wrapped her arms around Anko's body and started sucking on her neck and nibbling "mmmm Hinata-Hinata, does it feel good?" Anko moaned

"Yes It feels better then anything I've ever felt, faster sensei, don't stop" Hinata pleaded

"Good because it's all for you" Anko began to pick up speed and built more and more friction between them, which filled their wet pussies with pure bliss, neither of them ever felt so good in their lives

As Anko's pussy grinded against and over Hinata's their juices mixed and soaked the couch beneath them

"A-A-Anko-sensei... I'm... I'm gonna cum again" Hinata said

"So am, but hold on, we'll cum together" Anko moaned and Hinata began grinding back and rolling her hips

"I can't take it, I'm gonna CUM!" Hinata yelled and her pussy erupted again, and Anko's was milliseconds behind her and their pussies blasted cum out that seeping hown Hinata's hips and onto the couch

Hinata began panting and she held Anko tightly "I love you so mush Anko-sensei" she panted

"I love you too baby" Anko said and she kissed her passionately

Anko repositioned herself to where she was on Hinata's side and cuddling her

Hinata nuzzled her head into Anko's shoulder and traced circled around her belly with her finger "Anko-sensei... will you stay with me forever?" she asked

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me too" Anko said

"thank you... sensei" Hinata said slowly drifting into sleep

"You just go to sleep and rest, I'll be here when you wake up" Anko said grabbing her jacket and draping it over them both like a blanket _"I'll do everything in my power to make you happy Hinata_" she thought

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there's the first(of many) lemon(s) and romance, soon the drama, blood, gore angst and all that good stuff will show itself, hope you horny bastards enjoyed

And here's a guide for the sushi stuff I used;

Nigiri-sushi hand-formed sushi): The most typical form of sushi in restaurants. It consists of an oblong mound of sushi rice that is pressed between the palms of the hands, with a speck of wasabi and a slice of topping called neta draped over it. This is possibly bound with a thin band of nori(The seaweed wrappers used in maki and temaki are called nori. Nori is an algae, traditionally cultivated into the harbors of Japan) and is often served in pairs.

Makizushi (rolled sushi): A cylindrical piece, formed with the help of a bamboo mat, called a makisu. makizushiis generally wrapped in nori, but can occasionally be found wrapped in a thin omelette, sesame seeds, cucumber, or parsley. Makizushi is usually cut into six or eight pieces, which constitutes an order. Below are some common types of makizusgi but many other kinds exist.

Sushi is made with white, short-grained, japanese rice mixed with a dressing made of rice vinegar sugar, salt, kombu, and sake. It is usually cooled to room temperature before being used for a filling in a sushi In some fusion cuisine restaurants, short grain brown rice and wild rice are also used.

Temarizushi are ball-shaped sushi made by pressing rice and fish into a ball-shaped form by hand using a plastic wrap. They are quite easy to make and thus a good starting point for beginners.

there... now you're smarter

-Later


	7. Experimentations

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN**_

**_CHAPTER 7: EXPERIMENTATIONS _**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: okay sorry for the wait, but I figured the lemon was a good point to take a break and update an older fic that really needed it, now I warn you, there will be another lemon in this chapter... and it WILL get KINKY(excluding bondage and anal sex... ewww), you don't like it just skip it

* * *

Hinata flickered her eye's open after a nights sleep, and she turned her head to where Anko was supposed to be, and she was gone "Anko-sensei..." she grumbled tiredly as she sat up and Anko's jacket piled in her lap

"Anko-sensei?" Hinata called through the apartment

"Yeah?" Anko said as she walked out from her bedroom, dressed in everything but her jacket which Hinata was using as a blanket on the couch

"Just wondering where you were... so what's on the agenda for today?" Hinata asked

"Well we're gonna spar like always and then do a run through of just about everything I've taught you up until now" Anko said

"Okay" Hinata nodded, and she got up from the couch and realized her dress was still off her breasts, ad above her waist, she straightened it out and pulled it over her ample breasts, in which Anko found her self gawking at

Hinata handed Anko her jacket "here, thanks for letting me use it" she said

"No problem baby, but next time we'll sleep in the bed" Anko winked

Hinata smiled "okay" she said before turning to the door "well I better go get my clothes back at my house and then I'll meet you at the training ground"

"okay, I'll see you there in an hour" Anko said walking up to Hinata and pressing their lips together passionately

Hinata broke the kiss "bye" she said before turning to the door again and walking to put on her sandals and she proceeded to leave the apartment

---

Hinata went home and snuck into her room and got her clothes before going to the shower and cleaning up

Hinata then got dressed and left the house

"_YES! Avoided father for once_" Hinata grinned as she dashed through the streets to her training ground

When she got there Anko was already there leaning up against a tree waiting "ah you're early" she said pushing off the tree and walking towards Hinata

"Well I wanted to get in and out before Father saw me, and I did" Hinata beamed

"Well good, no shit for now, let's get started" Anko said getting into her stance

Hinata entered her stance as well "Just because we're a couple now doesn't mean go easy on me" she said

"I was going to say the same thing to you" Anko replied

Hinata wasted little time before charging in at her sensei, rearing a strike back and thrusting it at her

Anko side stepped and kneed Hinata in the gut, before elbowing her in the back of the head

Hinata dropped down low and spun around, sweeping her right leg and tripping her sensei's legs out from under her

Anko fell but back flipped, catching herself and then landed on her feet, before spinning around and kicking her in the face, sending her to the ground

Hinata rolled forward and kicked her sensei in the face in the process before rising up and slamming a palm into her gut, lifting her off her feet a little, but she wrapped her arm around Hinata's neck and caught her footing, before getting behind her student still holding her neck and slammed her other arms forearm onto her chest as she dropped back, making Hinata slam into the ground back first

Anko pulled out a handful of kunai and threw them at Hinata as she hopped to her feet, and Hinata span around at high speeds "Hakkeshou Kaiten" she said as she created a dome of chakra around her self that deflected the attack

"_well she mastered that move_" Anko thought, as Hinata came to a stop and dashed in at her sensei once again

---

After a nice long spar, some chakra control wire push-ups, a race through the dense forest, using it as an obstacle course, and some basic training once again, it was night fall already and Hinata was exhausted

"Wow, time sure flies when yer keeping busy eh baby?" Anko said with a grin

"So... tired..." Hinata panted

"heheheh, well I shouldn't expect much else, hopeful we'll get a mission soon and yer friend Kiba said he'd go with us for a B-rank mission" Anko said

"he did? okay" Hinata said "we just need to wait for a mission right?"

"yep, in a nut shell" Anko nodded

"Alright well Imma go home, report to father, take a shower and go to bed" Hinata said

"okay..." Anko trailed off as she leaned over and kissed Hinata "see ya tomorrow baby"

"bye Anko-sensei, I love you" Hinata said

"love you too" Anko said "oh wait, tell me, when it comes to snacks and muffins or whatever what's your favorite flavor? like strawberry or whatever" she asked

"Well I really like blueberries myself" Hinata replied

"hm that's funny, same here, love blueberry pastires" Anko said licking her lips "just a curiosity I wanted answered"

"hee hee, well I got to go" Hinata waved

With that Hinata went off down the street towards her home, and Anko disappeared in a blur headed to her own

---

Hinata got home, and explained how she was on a training exercise earlier, and that she came home last night late and changed to leave early for it... her father bought it, at least she thought so, not like she cared either way

The young girl took her shower and went straight to bed, passing out almost instantly

---

The next morning She awoke when light shined through her window and smacked her face

She opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, letting out a long relieving stretch "aah... I feel great" she said to her self "slept like a log, strapped to the ground"

She got out of bed and went to her closet before pulling out her normal attire and getting dressed, before going down stairs and joining her father cousin and a few other members of her family, and she ate quickly, putting her plate back down "thank you, please excuse me" she said getting up and leaving the room

Hinata went to the front door and slipped on her shoes before exiting her home

The young girl found her way through the streets with a smile on her face, working her way to her sensei's apartment, wondering what was planed for the day

She walked up the stairs to the porch of the house and knocked on the door "hopefully she's still home" she said to herself

a few seconds past before the door popped open and Anko stood on the other side "hey, just about to go get you" Anko said before letting Hinata in

Anko closed the door before placing a warm kiss to Hinata's lips and slid her tongue into the girls mouth and they began to roll and intertwine

The snake Jounin broke the kiss and looked at her "I got something to show you" she said

"what?" Hinata said "a new training method?" she asked

"No, today we aren't training, we're gonna play and spent time together" Anko said

"Well what do you want to show me?" the Hyuuga asked

"C'mon..." Anko waved her into the bedroom and Hinata followed behind her, excitement building in her gut

Hinata looked around the room, the curtains were closed giving a purple dim atmosphere, and on the dresser was a bag "is that it?" she asked pointing to the bag

Anko smirked and playfully pushed Hinata onto the bed before straddling her lap and planting a kiss on her lips, and then went close to her ear "do you want to 'play'?" she whispered

Hinata knew by the certain way she said play, what she meant and nodded "my body is yours anytime you want it" she whispered back

"stop making yourself sound like my sex tool, you're the first and only person I've had sex with just to pleasure, instead of for my own desires, plus I figured you could use a break from the work and training before we go on a mission" Anko said

Hinata smiled "thanks, but I know it sounds like I'm willing to be your sex slave, but I'm willing to anytime you want to, I want to pleasure you too" she said

Anko pressed her lips to Her lovers again and she grabbed her breast through her shirt and started kneeding it gently, before she broke the kiss and began nibbling on Hinata's neck

"hhmmm... sensei... I love you" Hinata moaned softly, before she started doing the same thing to Anko, by slipping her hand into her jacket and kneading her breast and licking her neck

"I love you too Hinata" Anko said before nibbling on her earlobe

Hinata slipped her hands over Anko's shoulder, and in doing so slipped her jacket off from her back and she pinched and rolled Anko's nipples through her fish net shirt

"mmm that's good Hinata..." Anko said before she unzipped the girls purple sweater shirt and revealing her gray t-shirt under it, which she quickly pulled over Hinata's head letting her breasts free

Anko wasted no time in licking and nibbling at the hardened nipples as she groped and kneaded the mounds of flesh under them

"aahh... oohhh, yes... oh yeah, sensei" Hinata gasped and moaned, she could feel an amazing heat build between her legs, making her tighten them

"do you like this Hinata?" Anko asked teasingly as she licked at her left nipple one more time, but this time long and slowly

"y-yes... down... go down" Hinata said

"hhmm? What's this? is your pussy calling for attention?" Anko teased, as she took her left middle finger and stuck it right where Hinata's clit was, through her pants, and she pressed down a little, and twisted her finger

"mmmm... stop teasing me... " Hinata moaned

"but you know you like it prolonged" Anko said sexily, before pulling her pants down and off her legs along with her panties

The older female traced tiny gentle circles around Hinata's clit, making her push her hips into it, Anko could tell she was begging for more, so Anko slid her finger down the length of the girls sex and slid it inside as deep as she could very slowly

"aaahh... ahhh yes... yes..." Hinata said pushing her hips into it

Anko's finger came to a stop when it could go deeper "there's the Hymen..." she grinned before pulling her fingers out "but first..." she lowered her head and licked at the girls clit over and over, stopping to suck and nibble on it every few seconds

"s-s-so god Anko-sensei... ahh-aaahh" Hinata gasped as she fondled her own breasts intensifying the pleasure

"_good... she's close, once she cum's I'll take care of that Hymen" _Anko thought and she slid her finger in as she continued her oral pleasure on the clit

"A-Anko... sensei... I-I'm... I'm gonna cum!" Hinata panted, thrusting her hips, and her pussy tightened and it erupted with cum and she arched her back, while Anko licked the stream of cum up as it squirted out

Anko licked her lips and dried her face before getting up and opening a drawer on her dresser and she pulled out a scroll, before un raveling it and putting in on the bed next to Hinata

Hinata looked up "sensei... what are you doing?" she asked and she sat up and looked at the blank scroll

"lay back down, I'm going to take yer Hymen out of your body thus removing the pain brought when it would be broke for the first time" Anko said

"...but why...? we're both females" Hinata said

"wow baby, you must know very little about the world of sex" Anko said

"well... it's not my fault... I was shy" Hinata said

"it's okay, just lay back please" Anko instructed, and Hinata did as she was asked "now to remove your Hymen"

"you can really do that?" Hinata asked

"Well it's easy when your the student of a Sannin that is totally and insanely obsessed with learning EVERY-SINGLE jutsu" Anko shrugged before biting the tip of her right and left index fingers putting one on the scroll, and she held up two fingers with her other hand and then slid her index finger into the younger girls sex, stopping when the tip of her finger hit the Hymen

"aahh sensei... it feels good" Hinata said

"well, that's just my finger, you'll feel a major tingling sensation" Anko said and just then Hinata rolled her hips and arched her back "wow it tickles!" Hinata giggled

on the scroll Anko had her other finger on, a small yet detailed and exocentric seal appeared, and she pulled her finger out of the younger girls sex "there... all done, sealed it in the scroll, and now you can burn it or throw it away" Anko said rolling the scroll up and tossing it into the trash can in the corner

"nifty jutsu... but I still am wondering why you wanted to use it" Hinata said

Anko smirked and turned back to her dresser and grabbed the plastic bag off of it and she put it on the ground near the bed and she pulled out a blue bottle that she un screwed the cap of, and she squirted a little onto her finger

"Anko-sensei, what's that?" Hinata asked, it was an almost clear blue gel

"here, lick it" Anko said holding her finger near Hinata's mouth and Hinata sucked it off of her finger slowly

The Hyuuga's eyes lit up "mmmm Blueberry!" she said "whoa it's getting all warm in my mouth, what is that stuff?"

"this stuff make's every sexual experience better, for both of us, it's flavored sex lotion, it gets warm to the touch and it comes in multiple flavors" Anko said as she grabbed Hinata hand and squirted a little of the blue gel on to her hand, and  
Hinata felt it get warm instantly

"wow, I like this stuff" Hinata said licking the lotion up "No wonder you asked me what my favorite flavor is yesterday"

"yep, it's my favorite too, Now watch an learn baby" Anko said, squirting some of the lotion onto the entire length of her finger and then rubbing it down the length of Hinata's sex

"oh-ohhhh... mmm so warm" Hinata said

Anko smiled and went down using her index finger to spread the lotion and get it inside of her pussy

"hhm-hhmm it feels really good sensei" Hinata gasped "when do I get to pleasure you?"

"Don't worry about me this time, I'm showing the ropes of what we can do together, being females we have limited ways of sex with each other, but toy's and lotion make up for that" Anko said

"T-toy's?" Hinata moaned, from the warmth and the motions of Anko's finger

"You'll see..." Anko replied and she dug her tongue deep into Hinata's sex tasting her juices mixed with the blueberry lotion

Hinata squeaked and moaned as she felt her lovers tongue dig deeper into her and she pumped and rolled her hips

Anko pulled her tongue out and grabbed the lotion bottle before squirting a little on the Hyuuga's sex and rubbing it all over

"okay now let's get a toy in this now" Anko said digging in the bag and pulling out a double sided dildo which she squirted lotion all over, and slid one end in her own sex twisting it letting all the lotion get everywhere

Hinata looked at the toy "so that's why you removed my Hymen?" Hinata asked

"yep, so you wouldn't feel pain, no pain and no blood" Anko said before she spread Hinata's legs

Hinata took a breath and readied herself and she felt Anko slid the other end in and she threw her head back as her lover pushed it in and wiggled it deeper "let's get it all in" the snake Jounin said

Anko wiggled and pushed, as she forced the toy deeper into both of them, drawing their sexes closer and closer "let our clits touch" Anko moaned

Hinata gripped the covers of the bed in her finger as she felt the lotion on the toy create a warm sensation and the pleasuring motion of Anko digging the toy deeper

"Sensei! oh god it's so warm and, aahh-ahhh yes" Hinata moaned

"aahh, just a little farther" Anko said and she finally pushed the toy in completely to where the sexes met and Anko started pumping and thrusting her hips slowly into Hinata

"aaaahhhh yes, it's so deep" Hinata Cried out "take it slow at first, once I get used to it, fuck me as hard as you want" she said

"okay" Anko said taking a steady pace, and she leaned over Hinata and wrapped her arms around her while she licked her neck

Hinata began slowly pumping back and Anko tilted her head back "aahh-aahh yes Hinata"

Hinata's breast where rubbing against Anko's as cum and lotion leaked out onto the bed, soaking the covers

"Sensei, faster..." Hinata moaned, and Anko picked up her pace, grinding faster

"Fuck me harder sensei" Hinata said "harder-er"

Anko started pumping faster and harder, grinding their clits together "yes, you horny girl" Anko said

"Harder, harder, harder" Hinata pleaded

"Do you want me to fuck you as hard as I can?" Anko asked

"yes fuck me, fuck me hard!" Hinata said loudly, and Anko started ramming and grinding, and rolling, everything as fast and as hard as she could

both females were moaning so loud they were nearly yelling, and Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around Anko and started pumping back with everything she had "oh sensei!" she called out in pure bliss

"aaahh Cum Hinata, cum all over" Anko said "it feels so good"

---

Shizune hopped across the roofs of the village and landed on Anko's porch "bet Anko will be happy Tsunade-sama found a mission for them" she said to herself

"yes, harder sensei" Shizune heard through the walls "that's it Hinata, aaahhh yes" she heard Anko

Shizune looked in through the window next to the door and saw through the house and into the bedroom, where she saw Anko and Hinata

"oh... my god... I don't believe it..." Shizune said before jumping to the roof and back towards the central building

-

back inside

Hinata gripped tightly to Anko as she neared another orgasm "I'm gonna cum again sensei, cum with me" Hinata said

"I will, I can't... hold it aaaahh-off anymore I'm cuming Hinataaaaa" Anko cried out

"me too!!!" Hinata moaned as she arched her back and their pussies exploded with cum that dripped out and onto the bed

Anko pulled the toy out of Hinata and then herself before tossing it to the side and crawling next to her lover and cuddling her naked form "well Hinata, did you enjoy that?" she asked

"more then anything... I love you so much sensei" Anko said, nuzzling her head into Anko's chest

"I love you too baby" Anko said as she kissed the top of Hinata's head

"Just remember... next time you lay back and I do the pleasure okay?" Hinata looked up and winked at her

Anko smiled "okay... whatever you want baby"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you go, and the next chapter is where my fave part begins wuahahahahaha, so much goodness/evilness that you'll all love :D, hope you liked the lemon

-Later


	8. The Price of Bliss

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN**_

**_CHAPTER 8: THE PRICE OF BLISS_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: I'm back BIZ-NITCHES, and with more dramatic goodness you'll love me for wuahahahahahahahaha, ladies and gentle-fucks, THIS is where the story REALLY begins!! So grab some snacks, a drink and sit your happy asses down in your comfy little computer chair, because things are gonna get crazy!!

ANONYMOUS QUOTE-'they say stories aren't real, but is it not real for the characters?'

* * *

An hour and a half after their 'experimentations' with toy's and lotion, Hinata and Anko walked down the streets of Konoha both with a dango they were munching on

"Damn... we need a mission for the love of god..." Anko sighed

"I'm not complaining, it's more relaxing time we get to spend together" Hinata beamed with a smile

"true, but I really want to test your skills on a B-Ranked mission" Anko said

"Well, patience is a virtue sensei. Am I going to have to do some teaching for you?" Hinata giggled

"heheheh, I'm the sensei around here, not you baby" Anko retorted with a smirk

"The apprentice always surpasses the master though" Hinata winked before taking the last bite of her dango and she threw the stick into a trash can as they past by it

"don't get your hope's up to early now" Anko said

"What do you want to do now sensei?" Hinata asked

"Well how about you meet me back at my place in an hour? I'm going to go talk to the Hokage about that mission okay?" Anko said

"okay, bye sensei" Hinata said before they pecked their lips together

"I'll see ya a little later then" Anko said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

---

Anko found her way to the central building and she went in, and up stairs to the Hokage's office

Opening the door Anko walked in, while Tsunade was sitting in her chair turned away from her

"Hey, Tsunade, how's getting us a mission going?" Anko asked

"Anko, I was just about to message for you" Tsunade said as she turned in her chair towards Anko, she had a less then happy look on her face

"you got us a mission or what?" Anko asked

"yes and no... we need to talk..." Tsunade said

"about what? spit it out" Anko said, putting a hand on her hip

"it's about your relationship with Hinata..." Tsunade said, and for a second Anko's heart sank, she knew the laws..., but hoping it was something else she stayed calm

"Anko... I'll be blunt, Shizune saw you and Hinata through the window of your apartment having sex... and I know Shizune wouldn't lie to me about a thing like this" Tsunade said

"What? she saw us?" Anko snapped

"You do know you are far to old for her right?" the blond Kage said "it's a crime for someone of your age to be doing anything sexual with someone below the age of eighteen, and it's punishable by five to ten years of incarceration"

"but why? I didn't do anything she wasn't willing to!!" Anko said

"It's irrelevant Anko!! It's counted as rape, whether it was consensual or not!" Tsunade said strongly

"but I wouldn't DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Anko said slamming her palm onto the desk

"I'm not saying you WOULD Anko! Quite frankly, I WANT you two to be together, you both could use it, but the councils law aren't over written by anything, not even the Hokage! I can't over look it as I would like to" Tsunade said

"Don't do this to me Tsunade..." Anko said

"I don't want too Anko but I'm left with no choice, The council frowns deeply on this kind of thing, because there was a HUGE problem with rape in the last generation, and it's still as strong a problem in the world now" the Hokage said with a frown

"I love Hinata, I wouldn't hurt her or use her, she's the first person I actually care about like this, Why is it such a problem she's eleven years younger then me?!" Anko said

"Because it's the law Anko..." Tsunade sighed sadly, she really didn't want to have to do this

"...no... I'm not going to fucking person because I'm in love..." Anko said before storming out of the office

Tsunade lowered her head "I'm so sorry Anko... I really am..." she said to herself

---

Meanwhile...

After parting ways with her sensei, Hinata headed towards her home, and went through the door and kicked off her shoes before walking down the hall and she turned a corner only to be greeted with the sight of her father milliseconds before he back handed her sending her to the ground

Hinata held her cheek as the stinging began, and she looked up to her father with shock on her face

"You little whore..." Hiashi growled

"...what?" Hinata asked

Hiashi grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up, before staring hatred into her eyes "You know what!" he barked before throwing her across the room and into the wall

The young girl coughed and dropped to her knees

"I KNEW that Anko wasn't trust worthy!" Hiashi gnarled "One of the council members told me that you were seen having SEX with that woman!!!" he was beside himself with rage, and he lifted her up by her shirt and slammed her to the wall again

"S-Stop this f-father... please..." she pleaded, tears streaking down her face

"NO!!" he shouted before kicking her in the gut "You brought this upon yourSELF, by being her student, that woman is nothing but trouble!"

"A-At least... she l-loves me... unlike... you" Hinata said, still crying

"I now have only ONE daughter! How DARE you disgrace the Hyuuga name with your PERVERSIONS BROUGHT TO YOU BY AN INCESSANT, DISRESPECTFUL, TRASHY, COMMUNAL WHORE!!?" He roared with pure rage, his face was turning red with the emotion. With each insulting word he kicked his daughter in the stomach

That was it... something in Hinata snapped... and her face cringed with anger "Don't EVER... speak about her LIKE THAT!!!" Hinata screamed and she lunged at her father, Activating her Byakugan

The teen girl in a blind rage, thrust her palm at her father and he was forced to deflect it, with his arm, but the ripple of chakra she sent out scared Hiashi a little, he had never seen her hit with that much force

Hinata thrust her palm towards her fathers head and he ducked back activating his own Byakugan, and as he rose back up went to jab his right index and middle fingers towards her shoulder, but she knocked his arm away and quickly slammed a palm into his lower ribs

"You always belittle me! You never appreciated my effort! You only cared about results and you stopped training me because I wasn't up to your expectations! You never considered my feelings!! You're a self-centered, bastard!!!" Hinata yelled, throwing blow after relentless blow towards her father

Hiashi was getting concerned, he was barely able to block the onslaught of attacks thrown at him, he retaliate by kicking it up a notch and returning some blows, which Hinata took with out even wincing her eyes

He manage to land a hit in her gut, a few strikes to her arms, one to the right shoulder, one in the hip and one in the lower left rib cage

Hinata continued her attack, send strike after strike to him, everyone difficult to block "_How is she capable of keeping on par with me? I know Anko is NOT this good"_ he thought

Hinata snap kicked the side of his right leg knocking a bit off a balance and leapt at him, landing a solid knee to the gut

Hiashi was taken aback by the move, not one the Gentle Fist style uses, but nonetheless he slammed his palm in her chest pushing her back, but she came straight back in for more "Anko loves me, but you wouldn't know ANYTHING about that because you only care about yourself!!" she hollered

The attack continued as they both threw blow re after blow, blocking some and other making their marks, Hiashi was getting confused and concerned, this skill and strength was beyond anything he thought possible for his daughter and after he blocked hard strike with his forearm he slammed his palm into her left shoulder, forcing her body to turn to the left,

As Neji burst into the room to see what the commotion was, she used her position and completed a full rotation avoiding another attack from her father and she slammed her palm as hard as she could into his chest

Hiashi's arm, was still extended after his missed attack, and it fell limp at his side, before he coughed up blood... she got the heart

"H-Hinata..." Neji said in shock, as Hanabi ran in behind him and gasped

"...how...?" Hiashi heaved before dropping to his knees and falling face first to the floor

Hinata still in shook up from it all lowered her arm and stumbled back staring at her father, her whole body shaking as she deactivated her Kekkei Genkai

Neji ran up to the clan head and checked his pulse, and after a second he looked up at Hinata, shock still clear on his face "he's dead..." was all he said

"oh... Kami no..." Hinata cried "What have I done...?" she was shaking like a leaf, and the only thing her body could do was rely on the Fight-or-Flight instinct... and the fight was over

Hinata turned around and ran, she slipped her shoes on in the blink of an eye and she dashed out of the door, tears pouring from her eye's

"oh Kami what am I going to do...? I need help..." She thought to herself, and she decided to run to the closest person to her home, her former team mate and her friend Kiba Inuzuka _"Kiba will know what to do_.." she thought 

Once Hinata was at the door she began to knock furiously on it "please Kiba open the door... please" she said banging on the door and when it opened revealing Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata lunged at him and hugged him tightly "Help me Kiba please help me!" she pleaded, crying into his shoulder

"whoa whoa whoa, if you want my help you need to tell me what the problem is first" Kiba said returning her hug trying to comfort her in any way

"my... my father... I-I... I killed him!!!" she wailed, clinging to him tightly

"what?!?! how?! Why!?" Kiba asked

"Because he found out about me and Anko being together" Hinata replied still crying into his shoulder "and-and he was hitting me and w-when I fought back...I lost control and I-I-I killed him!"

"There there calm down... it's okay...let's go see Anko" Kiba said

"O-Okay" Hinata replied

---

After a quick sprint through the streets, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru found their way to Anko's apartment, and as they were just about to run up the stars to the front door, Anko appeared to the left of the group in a blur

"Hinata! we have problems!" Anko said

"Anko-sensei!" Hinata cried as she ran up and hugged her sensei tightly "help sensei, my father found out about us being in love and we got into a fight and... and-and I killed him in front of Neji and Hanabi!" Hinata cried into her chest

"you what? my god... and here I thought things were starting to look up" Anko sighed angrily "Tsunade-sama knows too and the council wants me thrown in prison, for us being together... I'm so sorry Hinata... this is all my fault"

"No it's not!" Hinata defended "you haven't done anything wrong!"

"Hinata, we're in deep trouble now, and I NEED to ask you this... Do you want to stay with me?" Anko asked "truthfully, it needs to be your real choice because dependant on what you say, may change your life" Anko explained

"Yes I want to stay with you Anko... don't leave me... not now, I need you" Hinata said sobbing deeply

Kiba's heart wrenched at the sight of her in such a state, he didn't want her to be anything but happy...

"Well Hinata... if you really want to stay with me... we can't stay in Konoha" Anko said

"...okay... then lets go..." Hinata said, Anko was amazed at the short response, she expected her to take a few seconds

"then lets get some things from my house and leave ASAP" Anko said before she pulled Hinata off and they all ran inside

-

inside Anko and Hinata were throwing things into a travel pack, everything from clothes, and scrolls to their sex toys, comb's and other items of worth

Kiba was peeking out the window, moving the side of the blinds to see out side "um ladies you might want to hurry, with someone like Hiashi dead, it wont take long for ANBU to be after you Hinata... especially if Neji and Hanabi witnessed it" he said

"I know..." Hinata said solemnly, as Anko threw the pack onto her back

"let's go, we'll buy what ever else we need with my hidden stash of money" Anko said, before she quickly ushered Hinata and everyone else to the door

once all four were out they got down to the street, and Akamaru whipped his head to the right and looked down the street, and sniffed twice before gnarling a little to indicate to Kiba

"The ANBU are coming" Kiba said

"Check how far away they are Hinata" Anko said and Hinata nodded before activating her Byakugan and using it to see through the buildings up t0 100 kilometers in all directions

"Can you see them?" Anko asked

"Yes... There's three about eight blocks in front of us, they're the closest, and there's other groups checking other area's" Hinata explained

"Crap let's go..." Anko said and she tugged Hinata by the wrist, but she didn't budge

"But what about Kiba-kun...?" Hinata asked

"Don't worry about me" Kiba said looking down the road he could smell the ANBU thanks to the wind "Anko... you get Hinata out of here... make sure you take care of her or I'll hunt you down myself" he said all to seriously

Anko picked Hinata up "C'mon baby, we need to go" she said as she slung Hinata over her shoulder, and turned to run towards the village gates

"Kiba.. .what are you doing?!" Hinata yelled to him "Anko-sensei please let me go"

"I'm sorry Hinata, but we don't have time" Anko said, as the sight of Kiba and his canine partner grew farther and smaller

Kiba turned to his canine ally "buddy... you'll fight with me, no matter who it's against, right?" he asked and Akamaru looked at him deeply and nodded, before barking

Three ANBU appeared in the road running towards Anko and Hinata, the only problem is Kiba and Akamaru were between them "Halt you two, you're under arrest!" one ANBU shouted

"YOU, out of the way!" another ANBU ordered Kiba

"You guy's want them, get through me first!! GATSUUGA!!!" Kiba roared

The last thing Hinata saw before Anko dashed off in a blur were Kiba and Akamaru launching into the air spinning like drills that arched in towards the ANBU...

"KIBA!! AKAMARU!! DON'T!!!!!!" Hinata screamed, tears being pulled off her face from the speed Anko ran

---

Anko dashed past the guards at the gate and out of the village, and she didn't stop there, she continued until her legs were to tired to carry her and Hinata any further

After ten minutes of the fastest running she'd ever done, covering a huge distance enough for now, cuz she ran into the mountain area of the forest, an area she knew pretty well from walks, and spending thinking time alone, so she could find a pretty well concealed place to sleep over night

Anko put Hinata down on her own legs, and the younger girl stared in the direction of the village "Kiba..." she mumbled "why?... you can't beat ANBU"

"It's only thanks to him we got this far, if he hadn't fought those ANBU, they would have caught us for sure..." Anko said, this even affected her... I mean the guy practically sacrificed his freedom and possibly his life for helping them, she couldn't help but feel grateful "C'mon Hinata... let's keep moving..."

Hinata took a few seconds before turning around "okay... let's go..." she said sniffling her nose, before her and Anko jumped up into the tree's and started dashing through them

After about twenty minutes of running through the tree's they reached a small clearing about 10 percent of the way up the mountain and stopped there

"Here this is where we'll stay for tonight, we'll move out early tomorrow..." Anko said before pulling the pack off her back and setting it on the ground and pulling out the two sleeping bags

---

After the sun was almost gone over the horizon, they managed to get a fire going and their sleeping bags laid out, they were cuddling at the base of a tree, sitting up against it

It was silent except for the insects in the area and the crackle of the fire in front of them

They sat there thinking about the day, and what they were gonna do... they were homeless now, and as thoughts consumed them, they were startled by a rustling in the brush and they both shot to their feet, Anko drawing a kunai and Hinata getting in her Gentle Fist stance

"Damn... they followed us..." Anko cursed silently and Hinata gulped

Just then from the bushes limped Akamaru with a bloody and beaten Kiba slumped over his back, and he collapsed on the ground

"My god Akamaru..." Hinata gasped, but before getting ahead of herself she activated her Byakugan and she saw a chakra network flowing through them, and saw no illusion, once hse confirmed that she bolted over to them slid to a stop on her knee's and started frantically checking them over "god... please be okay..."

Hinata pulled Kiba off of Akamaru's back relieving the canine of the weight(much to Akamaru's pleasure)

Kiba flickered open his eye's weakly and smiled despite his situation... "hey... I got them to back off... I h-had to kill one, and I wounded the other two..." he panted before falling unconscious again

"Anko-sensei please go gather some herbs, any you can find" Hinata said, she had slight medical knowledge, enough about herms and plants to disinfect wounds and help them heal faster

Anko nodded and she dashed off to find what Hinata asked for, she wasn't going to let that kid die if she had a choice... he's already sacrificed his health and home for the two of them... this is the least she could do

Hinata, pulled Kiba's hood off of his head and she saw a diagonal scratch mark going through his leaf village head band... it made her heart quiver... she asumed one of the ANBU's attacks did it, because he wasn't in any condition to do it himself

Hinata pulled him out of his bloody jacket and used it as a pilow for his head while she tore off a strip from her own under shirt and badaged a gash across his chest, tying it tightly around his body

By the time Anko came back with a pouch full of herbs, Hinata had Kiba set up by the fire, with Akamaru on the other side to keep him warm

Hinata was bandaging a cut on Akamaru's front leg, the last a few over his body and he licked on the face bringing a small smile to her lips "he's doing fine, nothing to serious, he just needs to rest. Kiba need's the treatment more" she said, before going to the other side where Kiba was and Anko put the pouch of herbs next to her

Hinata proceeded to grind the herbs up on a rock and spread them over his wounds, and one plant Anko got in particular was the most useful, it disinfects wounds and helps the blood clot, it was a stem like plant the once she bit the tip off she poured a few drops of the juice in it onto his wounds before re-bandaging him with appropriate supplies from a medical kit Anko brought

After Akamaru and Kiba were asleep and their wounds treated as much as possible, Anko and Hinata were snuggled together by the fire in their sleeping bags, it was pretty dark by now and they needed to leave early to avoid ANBU, so going to sleep early was essential

"How are you fairing baby?" Anko asked

"... ... I'll be fine... just hold me please... as long as I have you, I'll be fine..." Hinata said

"okay..." Anko replied "I'll wake you when we need to go"

"Alright... I love you sensei... good night" Hinata said

"I love you too... sleep tight" Anko kissed the girls forehead, and held her tightly

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

WUAHAHAHAHA-okay , now the meat of the story is on the table, but you can't have seconds... until the next chapter that is... heeheeheeh... I'm so evil... I hope y people love the story with the most plot I've ever written :P

-Later

**__ **


	9. The New Rogue's

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN**_

**_CHAPTER 9: THE NEW ROGUES_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: hey there everyone merry X-mas, though it's a bit late, I would say and a happy new year, but I never understood the whole idea of celebrating another year closer to out inevitable oblivion. So just wanted to say that this chapter begins, right after Kiba managed to escape the village

* * *

Shortly after Kiba's escape, Sakura and a couple medic ninja, were tending to the two surviving ANBU as they lay in hospital beds, when Tsunade walked in through the door, and up between the two beds 

"What Happened?" Tsunade asked

"That... Inuzuka boy... he stepped between us and the targets..." One ANBU said through strained breaths

"Don't talk, your chest and lungs are hurt" Sakura said

"How the hell did we let that kid get the better of us?" Said The other ANBU who seemed in better condition

"I can bet he was driven by his emotions... Sakura you take care of them and write down anything they tell you, and give it to me later, I'm going to go look for someone" Tsunade said

"Alright sensei" Sakura replied "Who are you going to go see?"

"The person who knows the most about any of them..." Tusnade said "wow... Three crimes, three criminals, and three escapes all in one day" she sighed as she walked out of the room

Tsunade wondered to the home of certain jonin instructor and knocked on the door, moments later the door was answered by Kurenai holding a cup of tea "hello Tsunade-sama, I was just about to go to the bath house wanna join me?" she said

"No, this is important, you just got back from your mission and I've yet to read the report on my desk and you probably don't know this yet, but Anko and Hinata were having an affair (Kurenai's jaw drops) when the council and Hinata's father got wind of it, Hinata got into a fight with her father ending with him dead, and they decide to run BUT just then Kiba ends up fighting the three closest ANBU to Anko and Hinata and killed one and injuring the other two of them before escaping himself" Tsunade spat out quickly and took a few breaths after it

Kurenai dropped her cup of tea and it shattered on the ground "WHAT?!?!"

---

It was early in the morning, and Anko and Hinata were sitting next to the fire, after waking up shortly before

"I'm hungry sensei..." Hinata said solemnly

"I know babe, we'll go to the closest town and get a bite to eat there, okay?" Anko said

"Okay" Hinata nodded

"you should wake up Kiba and his dog" Anko said

"his name is Akamaru" Hinata said with a small smirk

"oh right..." Anko replied "but we need to get going, we don't know how far behind us the ANBU and trackers may be"

"right" Hinata said as she stood up and walked over to her old team mate and his canine partner, and she shook him gently "Kiba-kun... wake up..." she said, and he slowly opened his eyes and saw Hinata

"Well that's a sight I don't mind waking up too" Kiba smiled, and Hinata blushed

"C-C'mon, can you walk...? we need to get moving" Hinata said

"I think... urgh" Kiba grunted as he sat up and pushed himself to his feet "oowww... that hurts..." he said holding his abdomen where he had a large gash

Hinata took on a saddened look "Kiba... why did you fight them?" she asked "you're hurt so badly... you didn't need to do that"

"Yes I did... those bastards won't understand but I do... if you're safe and happy... I'll die to keep it that way..." Kiba said "I'll be your shield, I'll protect you and Anko if it meant you being happy"

Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes "Arigato... but... I don't want you to get hurt"

Kiba grinned slightly "a wounded wolf is more dangerous then a bear" he said "I'm staying whether you want me too or not... I'm going to protect you from the trackers and hunters their bound to send after you"

"okay... thank you" Hinata nodded as she dried her eye's

"C'mon you two, we don't have all morning" Anko said as she flipped her pack onto her back after collecting all their things

"Alright" Kiba said and he nudged Akamaru with his foot and the canine grumble a little "... No you can't sleep for five more minutes we need to move" Kiba said

Akamaru lazily and tiredly rose his head up and yawned before getting to his feet and stretching his body out

Kiba grabbed his jacket which Hinata used for him as a pillow, and with out any more delay Anko threw a small ball into the fire and a purple smoke blasted out and the fire was extinguished

"One more thing Hinata..." Anko said as she pulled out a kunai and slashed her head band horizontally with it "we're rogue's now... we don't belong to Konoha's alliance anymore" she said as she held the weapon out towards Hinata, who grabbed it and ran her fingers slowly over the leaf symbol as she looked down at her head band which she always had around her neck, she had a lot of happy times in that village... but now, as she rose the kunai up and slashed a horizontal mark through it... she was a rogue

"lets move" Anko said and they jumped to the tree's and followed the jonin, as they begin their way towards the closest town Anko knew of

---

Late that morning in the Hokage's office stood Neji, Kurenai, and Inuzuka Tsume

"I can't believe my son would do this..." Tsume gnarled angrily

"I think he's driven by his emotions..." Kurenai said "He has strong feelings for Hinata and a desire to protect... even against his own village"

"What is it you called us here for?" Neji asked

"I need information on exactly what happened yesterday from you Neji, and information on the three of them..." Tsunade explained

"Kiba's the stubborn type... when he wants to do something he'll do it regardless of what you tell him..." Tsume said

"agreed" Kurenai said

"But how could have Hinata and Kiba found the capabilities to have beaten such higher level ninja then them?" The Hokage asked

"Emotions..." Kurenai answered

"I would vogue for that... Hinata was in a blind rage at my uncle, from what I could hear, she was mad about him never accepting her skills or Anko... something along those lines... but the only thing I SAW was the final blow, when she landed a hit to his heart" Neji said

"hhmm" Tsunade nodded, thinking deeply "what are your guys' feelings on this?" she asked

"Well apart of me is happy Hiashi is gone but another part is mad at Hinata for doing it, and another part is worried about what's going to happen to the clan" Neji said

"For now you're temporarily the clan head Neji, until you're finalized as the head by the council or someone else is" Tsunade said

"understood" The Hyuuga prodigy said

"I'm sad that all three of them are criminals now... love is a crazy thing" Kurenai said

"I'm pissed my son is a rogue... but I'm glad he's chasing after and protecting the girl he loves..." Tsume said

"yes a part of it IS romantic, but I CAN'T over look the severity of the crimes, two people have died, one of them a major figure head in our democracy, not to mention a case of supposed 'rape'

"I can tell you this now Hinata would have fought off any one who touched her against her will until she was dead" Kurenai said "she's fearful like that..."

The door to the office opened and Shizune walked in "Excuse me... I have The report on the ANBU Sakura wrote down" she said as she walked past the three jonin and put the folder on Tsunade's desk

"Shizune, wait for a second, when you saw Anko and Hinata, did it look like Hinata was against it in any way?"

Shizune shook her head "I could hear her calling out for more even" she said

"so it was obviously consensual, if Shizune heard and saw it and Kurenai seems to believe strong Hinata would fight it off" Tsunade said "but the council wants Anko behind bars and Hinata and Kiba executed for murder and treason, hell their haven't even decided if they want Anko alive seeing how she's defected"

"they ARE rogues, the first rule is to send trackers out and have the rogues killed and their bodies disposed of" Tsume said "Trust me... I'm called on allot of tracker missions..." Tsume said

"Well your clan is one of the best trackers in the world" Kurenai said

"So how many ANBU have you sent after them?" Tsume asked

"three squads for now... but as for you three, you're on stand by until noted other wise" Tsunade said "dismissed"

---

Anko, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru walked through the path of the forest, and as they came over a small hill and to the edge of the forest they saw a small town off in the field

"Yatta! food and a bath" Hinata said

"yeah... that bath sounds nice" Kiba said, and Akamaru looked at him and barked "Fine you can eat and I'LL go take a bath" he replied to his dog

"let's go... the sooner we get there the better" Anko said

"true" Kiba said and with that they began to work their way to the small village for some food and bath... maybe even a bed for the night

"Take off your head bands don't let the people see the slashes, we want to stay on peaceful terms with them" Kiba said, and they all took off their said head bands After a ten minute trek through the grassy plains they reached the edge of the village and walked down the main street

"This is Shirobashi town, it's pretty small in comparison to Konoha but they got just about anything you'd need... we'll stock up on stuff, eat, bathe, and sleep here tonight.. then we'll head out tomorrow morning" Anko said

"Okay... do you know where an inn is sensei?" Hinata asked

"Yeah in the center of town... just keep going straight until we hit the town square" Anko said

They walked into the circular plaza, or bazaar, where stands and people were everywhere, going about their daily business, and Anko pointed to the right "there's the Inn" she said pointing at a fairly large building, and she led them over to it before they entered the door, and walked up to the front desk, where an elderly lady sat behind the counter

"Oh hello there" the lady said "would you like a room for you and your kids ma'am?" she asked looking at Anko

The snake Jounins right eye twitched and she cracked a smile "they're not my kids" she said trying to stay polite... how old did this woman think she was?

"um... I'll take a separate room..." Kiba said "and uh... what about my buddy here?" he asked pointing finger to Akamaru

The lady stood up in her chair and pulled her glasses over her eyes and looked at the beast "oh my... that's a big dog you got there my boy... if it behaves I guess it can stay in the room with you... but my husband will make you pay the money for any damage" she said before sitting back down

"that's fine" Kiba said

"hey, I don't have the extra money to spend for two rooms" Anko said

"Who said I was asking you to pay?" Kiba replied raising an eyebrow as he dug in his jacket and pulled out a wallet and popped it open revealing it was cram packed with ryo

Hinata dropped her jaw, Anko's eye's widened and she began to drool a little "How the hell did you get that much money?!" she asked

"I never have a need to spend it for anything more then lunch or a snack here and there, I've got money in here I got from my first mission ever still" Kiba said before looking to the woman behind the desk "how much?"

"400 a night dear" the lady answered

"okay here..." he said handing her the money. then turning back to the other two females and Hinata jaw was still dropped, and he closed it for her with his finger "careful you'll catch flies" he joked before putting his money away and taking the key and walking past them "see you after my bath ladies"

Kiba and Akamaru headed up stairs to the room, "The bath is in the west wing dear" The lady called to him

"Arigato" he called back

"well a room with two beds for us" Anko said, putting the money on the desk and the lady nodded and turned around to the shelves to look for a key, and Hinata looked up at Anko with a bit of a depressed look "why two beds?" she whispered

"We don't need people knowing we're a couple, their law's could be the same or worse then Konoha's for all we know, don't worry, we'll share one" Anko whispered back and the lady turned around and handed her the key

"enjoy your stay" she said

"Thanks" Anko said before her and Hinata went up stairs

---

After everyone took a bath in the hot spring, they ordered some room service and stuffed their bellies until they were ready to burst

And now Anko, Hinata and Kiba were wondering through the streets looking for what they could buy, they had left Akamaru at the Inn "So Anko-sensei what are looking for?" Hinata asked

"Well, we'll need some new clothes for sure, so lets do that" Anko said

"Yeah... these clothes got torn up in the fight with those ANBU" Kiba said looking himself over

"Oh look here we go" Anko said as she led them into a shop on the right

When they entered it was filled with different clothes of all kinds for all ages, and both sexes

"Knock ourselves out..." Anko said

Kiba just headed to the males section by himself... clothes shopping with women was not on his to do list right now...

Anko and Hinata searched the females section, and as Anko was looking over some nice jackets, she felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Hinata wearing a gray long sleeve shirt, and the sleeve grew wider as they went down the arms, she had dark blue pants that hugged tightly to her frame but not to tight and she found black sandals good for fighting in similar to the normal shinobi's, but a bit nicer and more formal looking

"hhm... nice, do you want to go with that?" Anko asked

"Yeah..." Hinata nodded "I would pay for it myself, but I left my home in such a hurry I couldn't grab any ryo" she said

"It's okay, we'll find a way to make money" Anko said with a reassuring smile

"Now Hinata tell me... which is better...?" Anko said grabbing a dark gray jacket, and a dark leather one, both like her old one except shorter

"... I like the dark gray one... and maybe this...?" Hinata suggested as she pulled a pair of shorts that would go half way down Anko's thigh, and a battle accessible skirt to go over it from the other side of the aisle

"hhm... let's see then" Anko said taking the clothes and going to the dressing booth. By the time she came back out she was still wearing her fishnet shirt under the jacket and her shorts and battle skirt with higher reaching sandals, that went up past her ankle an inch or so

"I like it" Hinata said

"This will do nicely... well lets go buy these" Anko said, and received a nod

The two girls gathered their things and went to the front desk and paid the pretty penny for their clothes, before heading out the front door of the shop to wait for Kiba, but he was waiting for them already

He wore a black coat that went not to far past his waist, and it was un-zipped, and a hood which Kiba had down at the moment. He had a blue shirt under the coat and black pants that went almost all the way down, and still with the same type of sandals as before, just black

"Oh you look nice Kiba... " Hinata said

"Yeah, love the dark look" Anko smirked

"It is appealing isn't it?" Hinata said

"Hey... if imma be a rogue, I'll look the part" Kiba shrugged

"well it'll be dark soon, lets go back to the Inn for the night" Anko said, and the three former leaf ninja headed back to the place of shelter, the problem is someone was watching them from a roof hidden behind a water tank

The rest of the Night past quickly, they ordered more room service for dinner and when it was late enough they went to bed until morning

---

Hinata was re-packing their things and Anko was washing up in the bath room when they heard a knock on the door "I'll get it" the Hyuuga girl said and she went to the door and opened it and on the other side were Kiba and Akamaru

"Morning, are we ready to role?" Kiba asked

"Almost come in" Hinata said steeping aside letting the two in, and Akamaru nuzzled his head into Hinata's stomach and she smiled before petting him "Sorry boy, forgot to greet you too" she said

Akamaru sat next to the bed and Kiba leaned against the wall as Hinata packed their stuff into the bag and Anko come out of the bathroom "Well let's not waste anytime ANBU will be here any time, this village isn't far from Konoha" she said

"Right" Hinata said giving Anko the bag which she slung over her shoulders, and with that the four left the room and the building, before they headed out of town

"Sensei, when are we gonna get back to training?" Hinata asked

"Not until the heat on us dies down, then we'll have time to" Anko said

"Okay... where are we headed next?" Hinata asked

"Anywhere we want..." Anko said, as they entered a forest on the other side of the village

---

They traveled for about two hours, until they came to a river to take a break, and fill up their canteens

Hinata and Kiba were at the edge of the river, while Anko just leaned against a tree waiting

Little did they know someone was watching them from in the tree's, hidden from view

Hinata and Kiba finished filling the canteens and walked back up to Anko

"Ready?" the Jounin asked

"yeah, lets go" Kiba said

"Alright, moving on..." Anko said pushing off the tree and continuing on, Hinata and Kiba behind her

Just then Anko's eye's widened and from the tree's some one shot out at a high speeds, rearing a Katana back and slashing it at Anko who pulled out a kunai and blocked it, sending sparks out "Anko-sensei!!" Hinata yelled before the man jumped back

The man wore a white jacket with the sleeves rolled all the way up to his shoulders, and the half of the jacket that was below his waist only covered the back and a little of the sides, he had black ninja pants with a kunai pouch on the right leg, and he had four Katana's two that crossed on his back when in their sheathes, and one on each side of the waste. His jacket had a hood he wore over his head

The man sheathed his katana on his back, and pulled his hood down revealing his face with dark teal colored eyes and a short scar on his left cheek

"I-its... y-you..." Anko stammered as her jaw went agape with shock

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Well there's the ninth chapter, you don't like the cliffy, to bad... because its THERE wuahahahahahahaha

-Later


	10. New Home

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN**_

**_CHAPTER 10: NEW HOME_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: You people are lucky O.o, my own cliffhanger made me wanna update soon lol, here you go ladies and gentle-fucks

* * *

The man dashed back at Anko and pulled out the katana on his right hip and slashed it at her and she brought up her kunai to block the attack, kicking up sparks, and the man instantly ducked down, tripped her and while she was still suspended in mid kicked her in the gut and sent her back into the tree she was leaning on earlier 

"Sensei!" Hinata yelled, now she was angry, she activate her Byakugan and charged at the man, and threw kunai at him while doing so

The man tilted his head to the left and the kunai flew past his head, severing a few strands of his short, spiky, brown hair, but his face remained calm as Hinata cam in for an attack

The man stepped to the side and kicked her right leg back and pushed her face first to the ground

"ggrrrrr" Kiba growled "fucking tracker! Akamaru" Kiba said to his partner and he formed hand signs "Garouga!" he shouted and him and Akamaru were consumed in a large cloud of smoke, and when it cleared it revealed a giant two headed canine beast, dripping at the mouth with saliva

The beast jumped up and began spinning like a drill and came in at the attacking man, who smirked, and pulled out the upper left katana from his back and the lower right katana as well before holding the right one in reverse and crossing hte blades in front of him

"KIBA stop!" Anko demanded

The giant drill veered off and tore through a several tree's before coming to a stop and Akamaru and Kiba slid on the ground before turning to Anko "WHY?!" he barked

"He's not a tracker..." Anko said walking up to the man whole re-sheathed his weapons

"Long time no see, Anko-san" The man said with a wide grin

SLAP!!!!!

Anko smacked her hand across the guys face knocking him off balance a little "You and your FUCKED up greetings"

"This coming from you?" The man asked poking his finger at her shoulder

Anko's eyes narrowed "touché..." she mumbled

"That's what I thought... you tackle people... usually leading in some sort of injury from the slight to the severe" The guy shrugged looking off nonchalantly

"Shut up, Ketsuki" Anko gnarled

"Do you know your beautiful when you angry?" he grinned

"um... sensei... who is he?" Hinata finally asked

"This is that other guy in the summoning scroll, Ketsuki Oshida" Anko said

Ketsuki was already in Hinata's face "Heeeello... what's this about 'sensei'?" he asked looking over her making her blush

Anko: sh-

Ketsuki: Since when was there a driving force that killed Satan by hypothermia as hell froze over, and made YOU want to be a sensei?

Anko: you make it sound like I couldn-

Ketsuki: no-no-no-no, when did you start giving a flying fuck about anyone other then yourself?

Anko's eye twitched "stop interrupting me" she growled

Ketsuki turned back to Hinata "So what did you blackmail her with? because I never got shit on her" he said

WHAM!!!!

Anko's fist hovered above Ketsuki's body which was driven into the ground "oow" he grumbled "why so violent?" he asked pulling his head from the dirt"

"We have... problems" Anko said

"don't you always..." Ketsuki said

"seem that way"

"wait a minute..." Ketsuki said as he grabbed Hinata's head band which was around her neck, and he saw a slash mark through it "you guys are ROGUES! No wonder that kid over there said something about trackers, what'd you do Anko? lure them to the dark-side? and what's his story, he your student too?"

"No... like I'd let that crazy women teach me..." Kiba said as he walked up and pushed the guy back making him let go of Hinata's head band "Don't touch her"

"sheesh... over protective much?" Ketsuki said "I'll admit she's got the classic Hyuuga female beauty, but she to young for my tastes"

"I don't trust you..." Kiba said

"I see you can tell she's a Hyuuga" Anko said

"Uh... duuuh... look at her eye's, its a dead give-away" Ketsuki said

"smartass" Anko mumbled

"what was that beautiful?" Ketsuki asked

"...Nothing..."

"So what the hells your guys' story, anyways?" Ketsuki asked

"Can we talk and walk?" Anko asked

"fine by me... I was heading back to the border of the river country, we seemed to be heading the same way so I tailed you guys until I got bored and decided to say hello"

"Why are you headed to the border?" Anko asked

"Because I'm living in this large mountain cabin, with it's owner, he's a really old guy but he's probably the coolest old guy's you'll meat" Ketsuki

"He's letting you live there?" Anko asked

"Yeah, and I do some yard work and chop wood for his fire place, and sometimes heading to Shirobashi to trade some things for him... he has lots of antiques, and he say's 'I'm getting old and might as well sell them to someone else who can enjoy their beauty after I'm gone'..." Ketsuki said "But anyways, off topic, what's YOUR story?"

"Right well... I decided to train Hinata because she needed a good sensei, and because I was bored out of my mind with no missions to do, and as I trained and started working with her not only did her skills improve... but.. .we fell in love" Anko said looking away and blushing... she wasn't good at the mushy crap

Ketsuki stopped half way through his step, and for doing so his balance was lost and he plummeted to his face on the ground, before shooting back up "YOU?!?!?! IN LOVE?!?!?BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" He began laughing his head and he fell onto his back kicking his kegs and holding his gut "Aahahahahahhaha-oOh-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Anko blushed but she gnarled still "What's so fu-CKING funny?!" she asked

Ketsuki tried to hold his laughter back "Anko... you're a self centered, ego tistical, narcisist, who's never given a flipping fuck about any one. You could fuck someody in a barn and then just ditch them there if it caught on fire" he said

"NO! Anko-sensei isn't like that!!!" Hinata defended "You make her sound evil!"

"No, I never made any indication she was evil, I'm just pointing out from the four years I knew her, that she never cared about ANYONE!!! not even me who she was supposedlly closest with" Ketsuki said

"I cared about you, asshole!" Anko snapped

"Then why didn't you ever respond to obvious signs that I loved you?" he asked seriously

Anko looked away "... I feared loving people at the time... thinking I'd just end up lonely again anyways" she said

"Anko.. a quick fuck here and there is not going to help that" Ketsuki said

"I know that!" Anko said "But Hinata DID help that..."

"I knew you were bi, but I always figured you preferred males" Ketsuki said

"I did until I got to know Hinata" Anko said

"OKAY, this is getting a little to personal for my tastes" Kiba said as he turned and took a few steps back as he walked, to be next to Akamaru

"No offence, but Hinata don't seem like the type you'd pick as an apprentice if you did" Ketsuki said

"We heard the same thing from Oromaki" Hinata said

"Oromaki?" Ketsuki asked

"Yeah, I taught her how to summon from the second branch of the snake family, and she summoned Oromaki on her first try" Anko said proudly, looking at Hinata with a smile

"on her first try...? not bad..." Ketsuki said

"Yeah, did Oromaki ever tell you my message?" Anko asked

"huh?" Ketsuki said in total confusion before he bit his thumb and formed hand signs and planting his hand on the ground kicking up a cloud of smoke

Oromaki was now wrapped around his right forearm and he rose his head up and turned to Ketsuki "Greeting-" h e was cut off

"Why didn't you tell me you had a message?!?!" Ketsuki growled at the snake

"You never sssummoned me!!" Oromaki hissed "Ssstop making it ssseem like everything is my fault!"

"but... Oromaki… everything IS your fault" Ketsuki said

Oromaki hissed at his master as he narrowed his eye's

"Don't his at me!" Ketsuki ordered

"Hissss" Oromaki mocked, but just then Ketsuki opened his mouth and bit down on the snakes snout with his teeth, and the snake began pulling frantically to get free "Releassse me you disssressspectful, mindlesss, uncivilized, barbaric, monkey!" his voice was muffled

Ketsuki released the snake who instantly pulled his head back "I should melt your head with my acccidsss" he said rubbing his snout with the tip of his tail

"But you can't... I'm your master" Ketsuki grinned "And the blood contract forbbids you to harm me, you couldn't even if you tried and you know it"

Oromaki sighed "is that ALL master?" He asked "or do you insssist on wasssting more of my time?"

"Well... Anko, you got something to say?" Ketsuki asked

"yeah where's my money?" Anko asked holding out her hand "that night I spent with you wasn't free you know"

"geeze..." Ketsuki rolled his eyes

"oh that'sss right, lady Anko said you owed her 5000 ryo" Oromaki said, before he looked over to Anko, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru

"Greetings mi'ladies, and gentle-muts" He said

"Hello Oromaki" Hinata waved

"...yeah... hi" Kiba said

"Now unless you have some sort of impassable barrier for me to melt with my acccid... I bid you adue" Oromaki said, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"C'mon we're close to the cabin, it's up this hill a little" Ketsuki said as he started to lead them off of the main path, and into the brush and tree's, and as they went Ketsuki opened a bottle and poured out a little liquid over their trail "There, no there wont be any scent markings" Ketsuki said

Kiba frowned

After about five minutes of hiking they came to clearing where a large cabin sat on the hill. It was at least three stories tall, with a man made river that came down the hill from the top in a dug out trench, straight into a well, and the new rogues gawked at it "Wow" they said in unison

"Pretty cool eh?" Ketsuki said "The old man built it himself when he was younger, not a rent, nothing, totally free for him to live here, other then for food, he dug out a reservoir from the river at the top of the hill and led it to a well he dug"

"The fruits of labor are awesome" Hinata said

"yeah..." Kiba said

"Well lets go" Ketsuki said "and By the way why is this guy with you? you never said" he asked pointing to Kiba

"That's Kiba, stayed back and killed an ANBU and held the others off for us, and left Konoha too" Hinata said

"An ANBU? hhmm... I wanna spar with you sometime" He said to Kiba

"Sure... whatever" Kiba said

Ketsuki led them up to the front door and walked in with them right behind him, they kicked off their shoes

"Hey Ji-ji! I got yer antiques money" Ketsuki called through the house

The four rogues followed Ketsuki to the living area, and they heard loud creaking of the floor up the stairs, heavy creaking they were foot steps, loud and heave footsteps, yet they came slowly, and every two, you'd hear a 'clink' of wood on wood

Anko, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru looked up the stairs and saw long and ominous shadow lurk from the top of the stairs, and two more wood creaking steps and a wood hitting wood noise revealed...

Hinata gulped

From the shadows appeared... a... bent over old man, with a wooden cane, and a short yet bushy beard, with glasses over his eyes

"How much did you ge-" the man stopped in his tracks and noticed Anko and Hinata, and he dashed down the stair's to fast, tripped, rolled forwards down a couple of them, and miraculously recovered and was in Anko's face "Well hello" he greeted, politely

"H-Hello" Anko said

"Hey Ji-ji, I got 18,000 ryo for those things, here" Ketsuki said tossing him a bag off money

The bag hit the floor next to the old man and he looked at Ketsuki before raising his cane up and smacking him on top of the head "No wonder you still single boy, you have no respect for the ladies, I'm TRYING to greet them here"

"ooowww, why am **_I _**The ONLY one that ever gets HIT?!" Ketsuki growled rubbing his head "Shit you do a guy a favor and get whacked in the head for it" he sighed

The old man turned to Hinata "Hello young lady"

"hi" Hinata waved with a smiled "My names Hinata"

"You're a Hyuuga, aren't you?" He asked

"Hai" Hinata nodded

"My name is Rokuzu Tenshu, but everyone just calls me Ji-ji for old man"

"I'm Mitarashi Anko"

"And I'm Inuzuka Kiba, this big beast here is my nin-dog Akamaru"

"Hhm, I'm honored to be in the presence of those from two of the greatest clans of Konoha" Tenshu said

"Well, you shouldn't be, we're not part of out clans or Konoha anymore, we're rogues" Kiba said

"Kiba!" Anko growled

"It's okay, I can judge character, and you three don't seem to be dangerous or threatening to me, so your welcome to stay. If Ketsuki trusts you, I do"

"Well, if that's the case, would you be kind enough to let us stay here for a few nights?" Anko asked

"Be my guest" Tenshu said

"Thank you very much" Hinata bowed to him

"yea thanks" Kiba said, and Akamaru walked up to Tenshu and licked his face while wagging is tail

"ooh-ho-ho" Tenshu laughed at Akamaru's gesture "good boy..." he said patting him on the head

"We'll work for the rent like Ketsuki" Anko said

"Rent? What rent?" Tenshu asked "I have no rent, I built this house with my own two hands, through rain storms, and earthquakes, for fifteen years building this house" Tenshu said

"yes Ji-ji I told them, don't bore them with the dramatic story of magic and monsters about building a house"

"Magic? Monsters? who said anything about that boy?" The old man asked

"It's just a term for your over flamboyant stories" Ketsuki said

"Fine-fine" Tenshu said "well if you ladies don't mind, would you tell me why exactly you're rogues?" Tenshu asked

Anko sighed... yet again the tale has to be told "okay, in a nutshell I decided to train Hinata here, fell in love with her, got in trouble with Konoha's law for it, and when we decided to leave to stay together ANBU came after us and Kiba is here because he fought them off so we could get away, and now he's a rogue to"

"Well... that's a story..." Tenshu said

"Please don't get mad at Anko-sensei, I decided to be with her" Hinata said

"Don't worry child I'm not mad in the slightest... if you love you love, if it's what you feel I don't care if you're homosexual, though the age thing, is a bit odd, I don't mind" The old man shrugged

"Yeah... because you'd wanna peep on them, you old pervert" Ketsuki said "don't listen to him, he has every edition of Icha Icha paradise in his room"

"HEY! Just because I read adult material does not make me a peeping tom, I'm a respectable member of society and the only woman to my eye's was my wife; bless her soul" Tenshu said

"ohh... did she pass on?" Hinata asked

"Yes, old age caught up to her, just like it is with me" he said

"I'm so sorry" Hinata said

"It's okay, I'll be joining her again soon anyways" Tenshu said "I'm getting closer to my time"

"Well I hope the last of your day's are enjoyable and peaceful" Anko said

"Thank you" Tenshu said "now follow me, I'll show you your rooms" he said before heading up the stairs, to the second floor, and leading them down the hall to two doors, one of each side. and he opened the right side door

"Here, this one can be for the young man, and his canine pal, and the one over here..." he said opening the left door "Can be shared by you two ladies

"Make sure there's no peep holes ladies" Ketsuki called out

"Shut up boy" Tenshu said

Kiba walked into his room, it had two window's a bed, a closet, desk and a empty bookshelf Kiba figured he'd put the scrolls he was planning to buy soon, on, and a mirror next to the closest

In the room Anko and Hinata got, there was a large bed, that could easily fit them both, a large closet, and a desk, with a mirror on the wall next it, and one large window that faced out the side of the mountain... beautiful

"we can share this?" Hinata asked

"Yes, so long as you two can keep it down when I'm sleeping" Tenshu chuckled

Anko and Hinata bushed, and looked at each other _"speaking of which; me and Hinata haven't had much one-on-one time together for a day and a half... I actually feel deprived of her_" Anko thought

"Well I'll let you unpack your things, you all can stay for a long as you like" Tenshu said walking out and closing the door

"well I guess we should unpack" Hinata said

"Right..." Anko said and she dropped the bag on the floor and opened it up, pulling out some scrolls, and some spare clothes, which Hinata put in the closet

There wasn't much, and when they were done Anko put the bag on the desk and looked at the wall "Hinata... How are you fairing with all of this?" she asked

"I'm still really depressed... I mean my friends and family are my enemies now, and my father is dead, by my own hands..." Hinata said sadly, drooping her head

Anko walked over and sat down next to her rubbing her back "you're handling it really well baby" she said comfortingly

"Thanks, It's because you, made me stronger in more then just a physical way" Hinata said and she pressed her lips to Anko, and slid her tongue in

Anko melted into the kiss and returned it in kind, playing with the younger girls tongue

Anko pulled back leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues "Don't worry Hinata... I'll take care of you and protect you, no matter what. Kiba will too..." Anko said

"Thanks... if I at least have you two, I'll be happy" Hinata said, and they kissed once more, before laying back and cuddling together tightly

"At least we have a roof over us for now" Anko said

"Yeah, Tenshu is really nice, and understanding" Hinata said

"Well for now, let's just relax and rest" Anko said

"Yes sensei" Hinata said, nuzzling her head into her love's chest

---

Four ANBU landed on a branch of a tree in The fire country and the lead ran his finger across the branch and looked at it before looking ahead "We lost them... we started to late, all we know is they headed east-ish"

"Well lets report back to the Hokage, she'll probably send out specialists from here on" the ANBU with a bird mask said

"And what of the relations they have with villagers, will that compromise any of their missions should they be sent after them?" A female ANBU with a bear mask asked

"only time will tell" The lead ANBU said, before they turned around and disappeared

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Well thank you all very much, I have more drama coming up in the next chapter

BTW: Ji-ji means gramps or old man

-Later

****


	11. Ketsuki's Mission

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN **_

**_CHAPTER 11: KETSUKI'S MISSION

* * *

_**

**__**

NOTE: This following chapter is rated PG-13, for strong violence and blood, viewer digression is... not advised

* * *

Anko and Hinata were in the middle of a fierce spar, in the front yard of Tenshu's home. Hinata thrust her palm at her sensei who brought up her elbow to block the attack

Anko kneed Hinata in the gut, before pushing her back. Hinata regained her balance quickly and threw a kunai at the ground near Anko's feet making her jump back

Hinata jumped into the air and spun around before throwing two more kunai at her sensei, who jumped back and to the side to avoid them, but she landed right where Hinata wanted her to, as she completed revolution and backhanded her sensei in the face

Anko rolled back and caught herself before smirking "nice" she said "feel free to let out any anger now"

"Trust me, this is already working" Hinata said

Kiba was sitting on the porch of the house watching with Akamaru laying next to him, and patting his head

Ketsuki walked out the door and dropped down next to Kiba "training huh? why don't you go train?" he asked the canine master

"incase you haven't noticed, I have a gash in my gut from a Kunai thank you very much" Kiba said before grabbing said wound from aggravating it "ouch"

"hhmm... I can fix that actually" Ketsuki said before forming hand signs and placing it on Kiba's stomach and green chakra literally blasted out of his hand and into the wound, and practically pulling the wound shut from the other side of the bandages

"aahahhh that burns!" Kiba yelped smacking Ketsuki's hand away, drawing Anko and Hinata's attention

"Wuss..." Ketsuki said "It's not that bad... look" Ketsuki said pulling out a kunai, and he jabbed it into his own left shoulder just below the collar bone and pulled down across his chest cringing in pain, and Kiba's eye twitched

"Here, look" Ketsuki said forming the hand signs again and placing his hand on the wound blasting green chakra into it, and with that he jump up and screamed "YEOWCH!!!" he said but he grinned through the obvious agony and ran his hand across the wound healing it leaving only a thin scab, similar to the one you'd get from a scratch

"It's okay, you see?" Ketsuki twitched, trying to conceal his pain, but it was so obvious... I mean he was tearing up for the love of Pete

"yeah... whatever" Kiba said

"ah you wimp, you wont be able to train or do much for allot longer if you don't let me heal it... you'll be good to go in about less then a day"

"fine, just get the shit over with" Kiba said

Ketsuki shook his head an formed hand signs before placing his hand over the banadaged part of Kiba's gut, blasting green chakra into the wound and pulling his hand across it litterally pulling the wound close in it's bandages

"rrrrrrrrr" Kiba growled in pain, if medicine is painful this is hellfire

"There... now suck it up" Ketsuki said before getting to his feet "I have something to do today, so I'll be back by tomorrow"

"where are you going?" Anko asked

"I have something to do" Ketsuki shrugged

"that's the same answer, just tell me" Anko said aggravated

"If you honestly must know, I have an informant, that sends me missions requests" Ketsuki said

"what do you have to do this time? came we come with you and get some money if we helped?" Anko asked

"you're fine to come Anko, but I'm not sure if this is something Hinata or Kiba could do" Ketsuki said

"what do you have to do?" Anko asked

"Well the employer, who shall remain anonymous, wants me to kill a local crime lord; Okuuna Tetsunaka. you may have heard of him, he makes that Gato guy look like a good citizen"

"I HAVE heard of him... it's said that his syndicate expands to ever major and non-major country and or ninja village, and multiple trade towns all over the continent" Anko said "He's famous for doing just about everything"

"Yep... you name, the guy's done it, killed and murdered, he's done it. running rings of prostitution, kidnapping, extortion, rape, drug trafficking. The list goes on and on" Ketsuki said

"So you have to kill this man?" Hinata asked "why not just turn him into the authorities?"

"Because either way he would die, but he's escaped from incarceration two times already, and continues his crime ring. My employer wants him silenced once and for all"

"doesn't he have like hundreds of hired samurai, and rogues working for him? I mean the guy's rich, he could easily pay them" Anko said

"not only that but he's got like a fortress mansion" Ketsuki said "My informant did some research and the reason I chose today to leave is because tonight he has a part planed, where he's going to auction off multiple things sold on the black market"

"Do you know where it is?" Kiba asked walking up

"Of course I do, an assassin needs to know where his targets are located, he's in the northern parts on the river country" Ketsuki said

"You're an assassin?" Hinata asked

"oh? did I Forget to mention that?" Ketsuki said scratching the back of his head and grinning "It makes good money"

"But why kill people for money?" Hinata asked

"It's not much different from ninja missions, there's killing in that. Don't worry, I never kill anyone who doesn't deserve death" Ketsuki said

"Well Hinata do you want to go?" Anko asked

"Yes, I want this Tetsunaka stopped if he's as bad as you say he is" Hinata said

"If Hinata's going, I'm going" Kiba said

"But your wound... Ketsuki said it'd take a day to heal up" Hinata said

"You think I give a flying fuck what that nut-job says...? If you're going somewhere that's the slight bit dangerous I'm going to... one; I swore to protect you, and two; I don't want to be left behind with nothing to do but twiddle my thumbs" Kiba said

"Okay..." Hinata said "If you really want too"

Kiba nodded

"Well.. .then you twits better get your things ready... I'm just about ready to go" Ketsuki said walking in side the house

"Okay Hinata, let's get our stuff" Anko said

"right, you get Akamaru and your stuff too Kiba" Hinata said

"already ahead of you" Kiba said turning to go inside

---

Hinata walked up to Anko in their room and sat on the bed "Hey, sensei... I think you should cut my hair, I want to look less like the pictures of me before" Hinata said "I'll do a Henge for my eye's... like this" she formed hand signs and poof, she had beautiful lilac eye's with pupils and her irises were smaller and more normal

"That's good... I can cut you hair... just let me get some scissors" Anko said leaving the room

Hinata waited patiently, and few minutes later Anko came back with some scissors in her hand "Okay, grab the desk chair and bring it to the mirror" she said

"kay" Hinata said grabbing the chair and pulling it in front of the mirror and sitting down

Anko grabbed a towel from the bathroom and slung it over her shoulders to cover her from the loose hair

"Now baby, do you want it short or medium?" Anko asked

"Cut it in level with my shoulders please" Hinata said

"okay, here I go" Anko said and she carefully began the process of cutting Hinata's lavender hair back to shoulder length, it took her about twenty minutes, to get it nice and perfect, only the best for her love...

When Anko finished Hinata looked her self in the mirror and smile "That's perfect, thanks-sensei" Hinata said, and she recreated her eye Henge to complete the illusion that the public would see... she can't say she was happy having to hide her face, but after some time she wouldn't need to anymore, when the heat died down

---

Ketsuki was in his room and he picked up a gauntlet from the desk and snapped in onto his left forearm, before taking a looped string that came out of the end of the gauntlet, near his wrist, and sliding his left middle finger through it until it was all the way down his finger

He then flicked his left wrist back, in turn making the string pull, and from the under-side of the gauntlet a small blade extended out, it was the length of the gauntlet; 11 inches, before he flicked his wrist back again and the blade retracted back into the gauntlet "Glorious" he said before turning to a small pack on his bed

He grabbed the pack and used it's belt to secure it to his waist, and with that he walked out of the door

---

Ketsuki waited in the living room of the house with Tenshu as Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Anko came down the stairs all ready to go

"Well, let's move" Ketsuki said "Later Ji-ji"

"good luck on your mission you four" Tenshu waved and the group left the house

-

The group traveled through the tree's at top speed for about four hour's into the river country, while heading north, the trip was un eventful and rather quiet, but that was until Ketsuki noticed they were wit in a mile of the target, by seeing a small river that feeds inot the same one Tenshu got his water from

"Let's get down on the ground and move slow from here on in" Ketsuki said, jumping down to the ground followed by the others

"So when will we get there and what do we do then?" Hinata asked

"We'll be there within the next hour if we keep a good pace, and then when we get there we'll need to act like criminals... though that's not that hard, and just play like we're there for the drugs, alcohol, auction and food" Ketsuki instructed

"Alright" Hinata nodded

"But we'll have to sneak in because we're not on 'the list' only the big head's of crime are here, so we'll have to be extra careful" Ketsuki said

The rest of the trek went by quickly, day changed to night and soon they came within sight of a large wood and brick mansion behind a twenty foot wooden wall, made of huge log's that were spike at the top. The wall consisted of two rows of logs, so that there could be platforms for guards with crossbows to stand atop of

They silently snuck around to the left side of the wall avoiding the guards at the front gate and hid in the darkness "Damn... this place really is a fucking fortress" Kiba said

"Yeah, the last time he was caught and broke out was about two years ago, and now he's got this new location, even more fortified now then ever..." Ketsuki explained

"So we just sneak in kill the bastard and get out?" Anko asked

"yes" Ketsuki said

"Then lets just bust in there, kill any and everyone in our way, including that Tetsunaka guy and leave" Anko said standing up to go around the corner but Ketsuki pulled her back down to her ass

"Don't you dare woman" Ketsuki growled quietly

"Why?" Anko asked

"You do realize we'd be dead in seconds, right?" Ketsuki asked "There's at the very least five hundred samurai and or ninja in the fortress"

"It IS big enough" Kiba said

"Okay, fine, what do you want to do then?" Anko asked

"We're going to scale this fortress wall, kill the archer guard, plant an explosive tag, kill all the archers planting explosives around the parameter of the wall, and then move down to the crowd and wait for the perfect chance to kill Tetsunaka, I'll do that part"

"Okay... then get going" Anko said

"Stop rushing me" Ketsuki said

"just go up there stab the guard and get on with it" Anko said

"i Don't need you, to tell me something I already know" Ketsuki said before turning to the wall and running silently up it

He reached the top, and the guard was to his left looking at the party in the court yard, and as he reached the top he jumped from the ledge and at the guy whipping his left wrist back releasing the hidden blade, and he landed on the guard jabbing it into his neck

The guard gurgled and coughed a little before he went silent, and Ketsuki pulled the blade out of his neck and retracted it, before signaling for the others to run up the wall (Akamaru included)

The others reached the top "okay, I'll let you guy's do something if you can promise to be quite and discreet about it" Ketsuki said

"Okay, what?" Kiba asked

"From here I can see four other guards, you guys can take care of one each and I'll get the one over to the east of the fortress corner" Ketsuki said

"okay" Hinata said "We can do that"

"You screw this mission up for me, and I'll kill you if the criminals don't" Ketsuki said "I got 10,000 ryo in advance and I'll get 20,000 for completion, I'll split it with you if you just don't screw up"

"Can' stress that enough can you?" Anko asked

"no" Ketsuki said before turning and crouch running along the top of the wall to the other guard who's back was to him, and he grabbed his chin, lifted his head and jabbed his head blade deep into his jugular vein, and twisted it, the guard spat up blood and went limp. Ketsuki quietly and respectfully lowered him to the floor and let him go before turning to see Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Anko running down the wall towards the other guards, Hinata in the lead

Hinata ran up and slammed her palm into his back, right over the heart, the man dropped dead

Anko pulled out a Kunai and tossed it at the next guard who turned around just into for it to lodge between his eye's and he fell off and outside the wall to the ground below

Kiba turned to Akamaru "Go get the last one boy" he ordered

Akamaru nodded and transformed to a smaller version of himself to be more quite and less visible before darting down the wall turning around the corner, and he ran up behind the guard who looked out side the wall to the north and he heard light patter of foot steps "the hell?" he asked turning around only to see Akamaru lunged at him, latching his teeth deep into the guards neck so tightly, he couldn't even exhale a cry of fear of pain

The guard fell to his back and Akamaru jerked his head to the side snapping the mans neck before he let go and dashed back across the top of the wall to meet back up with Kiba

After Ketsuki placed paper bombs at all corners of the wall, the group reformed at the point where they jumped over the wall and they looked to the inside of the walls to the party, with loud music, many naked dancing women, drugs were going around like the plague and their was a large stage with a microphone, obviously for the auction

"Tetsunaka will auctioneer the things off himself, so we can know where he is at all times" Ketsuki said

"okay, let's go down now" Anko said

"I know that Anko" Ketsuki said with an exasperated tone, before they followed the wall to a ladder, the only problem was a guard at the bottom of it with his back to it

"These bastards are more careful then I thought they'd be" Anko sad

"And that my beautiful dear is why we are NOT doing it your way" Ketsuki said before getting on the ladder and sliding down half way and he looked down, and the guard had yet to notice him, so he pulled out a kunai and chucked it at him, nailing him in the back of the neck, right where the spine entered the skull, killing him instantly

Ketsuki dropped down and quickly dragged the body behind a cart full of hay and he rolled it under it before he signal the others down too

Akamaru just effortlessly jumped down landing in the cart of hay softly, just as the music dulled to a silence, and the front doors of the mansion flew open and out walked a slinder man in a dark green robe, with a gold necklace, and he had medium length black hair, he had smoothed back

"That's him" Ketsuki said pulling out a paper and unfolding it, it had a picture of Tetsunaka clipped to it "Yep that's him"

"okay, let's move in" Anko said

"Hey, I'm in charge on this... okay let's move to the crowd and get as close to the front as possible" Ketsuki said

Anko rolled her eye's and they moved in silently behind the crowd, Akamaru stayed in the hay cart, as to not draw attention. They blended in, maneuvering their way forward to the front, near the stage, where Tetsunaka walked up to the microphone "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you greatly for joining in my festivities thing evening, and now, it's time for the main attraction of the night, the auction; I have many thing's that I'm willing to sell to the highest bidder, now with out further delay, bring out the first item!" Tetsunaka announced and the crowd began to clap

A guard walked out of the mansion and brought out a large vase and put it on stage "now this may not seem like much, but this is the one of a kind vase stolen straight from the daimyo of the fire country's living room, beginning price 20,000" Tetsunaka said

"21,000" a person shouted

"24,000" a woman shouted

"24,000, any more?" Tetsunaka asked

"26,000" another shouted

"I hear 26, 000 any more...? Going once... twice and sold!" Tetsunaka said

The guard carried the vase to the man in the crowd and put it down next to him before the man handed him the money

Tetsunaka auctioned off about ten items, things like a plant that has a drug like nectar, for 60,000. They sole the antlers of some endangered animal for 50,000. a sword of some royal family, and other items

"This is getting dull, just go kill the bastard now" Anko said to Ketsuki

"Goddammit Anko, stop backseat-assassining me!! I know what the fuck I'm doing!"

Ketsuki, Hinata, Anko, and Kiba waited for their chance to strike, but they didn't expect the 'item' for sale

"Okay, now I've sold everything, I was planning to except, for the last but certainly not least, the special 'item' of tonight's auction..." Tetsunaka said, and the crowd grew silent with anticipation of this new item

The doors to the mansion opened and a guard walked out holding a rope, behind himself, and he continued towards the stage, and a few feet away fro the door the other end of the rope was revealed, and a young girl with long brown hair, was tied at the wrists by the rope, and being pulled towards the stage. she didn't look any older then fifteen

The girls clothes were nothing but dirty torn rag's, it was a long dirty white t-shirt, that went down half way her thighs, she didn't have shoes on and she looked miserable, tears falling down her cheeks

Kiba's jaw dropped, with disgust and shock, Hinata had a similar reaction, Anko just frowned darkly, and Ketsuki shook his head

The girl was led onto the stage next to Tetsunaka "Now this beautiful little concubine, is our main item to night, anything you want you can do to hershe you'rs to control. Starting price 50,000"

"55,000" A man shouted

"62,000" another man yelled

Hinata turned to Anko who was still staring darkly at the stage "Sensei! their selling her?!" Hinata said quietly yet sting fiercely

"I know... it's disgusting" Anko growled

"70,000" the first man said

Hinata turned to Kiba and she saw a look a fury and hatred, she then looked at his hands whish were balled into fists so tightly at his side, blood was dripping down to the ground, and he started snarling "K-Kiba-kun?"

"Their auctioning off a girl like she's some kind of... trinket!" he was fuming angry

"85,000"

"I know this is wrong, but don't let it get to you, the bastards not gonna live to see another sun-rise" Ketsuki said calmly

"I don't care..." Kiba said un-raveling his hands "I can't watch this..." he said before, walking forward pushing through the crowd slowly

"Kiba!" Ketsuki hissed "Don't you dare! Kiba!" he was just ignored and Kiba was soon gone from sight in the crowd

"Dammit!" Ketsuki said before walking off to the right of the crowd, and getting to the edge before circling around to the front

Kiba got to the first row of the crowd opened and closed his fists cracking his knuckles before he jumped from the crowd onto the stage

"What the hell?! who the fuck are you?!" Tetsunaka asked, stepping back

The guard pulled out his sword and slashed at Kiba who side stepped the attack and swiped a furious claw into his face with so much force the guards neck snapped and he was sent flying off of the stage to the ground

"ARCHERS!!!!" Tetsunaka called "KILL HIM! DON'T LET HIM MAKE OFF WITH MY WHORE"

Kiba used his claws and cut the rope around her wrists

Tetsunaka looked around at the walls and didn't see his archer guards "Dammit!" he said before pulling out the katana on his waist "God damn guards get the fuck out here!" Tetsunaka called out and Guards from around the perimeter dashed in

one guard ran past the hay cart and Akamaru near instantaneously reached his head out of the hay, and latched onto the guards neck from behind and he snapped his neck before throwing the body behind the cart

Ketsuki turned and saw a samurai run past him and he threw a kunai into the back of his neck killing him, before he crowd all turned to him some screaming other running ect and he dashed towards the stage, extracting his hidden blade from his gauntlet

Tetsunaka saw Ketsuki running in straight at him "aaaaahhhhh" he screamed before turning around and jumping off stage

Kiba grabbed the girl bridal style and jumped off the stage to the side of the crowd, and Kiba made a run for it to front gate and whistled loudly, the girl had stopped crying and was staring him in the eye's, and he looked at her

Akamaru took that as his cue and jumped from the hay cart and dashed over to Kiba who had three guards running after him, and the canine plowed through the guards, knocking one into another and then lunging at the last one latching onto his neck in mid-sir with his teeth, and as he flipped over the man he snapped his neck and let go before landing and running over to Kiba, as the guard fell dead on the ground

Kiba put the girl on Akamaru's back and looked at her "Don't worry, no one is going to be buying or selling you anymore" he said, before Anko and Hinata ran over to him "Kiba!" Hinata called "are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting her out of here" Kiba said

"We'll wait here fore Ketsuki" Anko said "He chased Tetsunaka into his mansion like a rat"

"Okay" Kiba said, before he turned to the front gate which was open now and the guards were who were its security charged at Kiba, who jumped at one and swiped his claws across the face and sent the man to the ground, before he jumped up and kneed the other guard "Suuga" Kiba yelled and he jumped into the air and began spinning around like a drill and he shredded through the first guard he hit, who was rising to his feet

Kiba landed and turned to Akamaru "Go boy" he ordered and Akamaru dashed out of the gate's carrying the girl and Kiba ran out behind him going down the path they came from

-

Tetsunaka ran through the halls of his huge mansion in fear running past guards "Stop him!" he ordered

The hired warriors all got ready, some rogue ninja pulling out kunai and samurai unsheathing their katana

Tetsunaka ran out the back to a balcony and he looked down over it, and just as he was about to ump over it a kunai stabbed through his hand lodging it to the railing of the balcony "AAAAHHHHH" Tetsunaka screamed in pain

The crime lord turned around and saw Ketsuki standing at the doorway to the balcony "B-But how?" he asked

Ketsuki stepped to the side out of the way of the door and Tetsunaka saw all his guards laying in bloody pools with their head's severed from their bodies

The crime lord's face dropped with pure fear "Who are y-you?" he asked

"I'm the justice chosen to end your crimes" Ketsuki said before taking a step towards him

Tetsunaka pulled the kunai from his hand and grabbed his sword "D-Don't think I'm that easy to kill" he said pointing his sword at the assassin

"Don't think I'm that easy to beat" Ketsuki said readying himself

Tetsunaka swung his sword at Ketsuki who pushed his arm away forcing the strike to miss

Tetsunaka swung back up at Ketsuki, who pushed his arm away again, staring the crime lord in the eyes

Tetsunaka grew angry and swung his sword down at the assassin once more, but Ketsuki pushed his arm away again before whipping his wrist back popping out the hidden blade and jabbing it right into his right kidney, before pulling it out and jabbing him in the right lung, before pulling it out once more and jabbing it into his throat, forcing the crime lord to his knee's as blood poured from his mouth, and he dropped his blade

"With this you pay for your sins, be at peace" Ketsuki said calmly before pulling the blade from the mans throat, and his eye's rolled back in his head and he collapsed

Ketsuki retracted the hidden blade into his gauntlet and pulled out a scroll, which he un-rolled and placed over the length of Tetsunaka's body and he placed his index and middle fingers on the paper "Seal!" he said and the body disappeared in a cloud of smoke and on the scroll was a seal, and he raveled the scroll back up before he disappeared in a blur

---

Hinata slammed her palm into the chest of a samurai killing him and Anko threw a kunai at the last guard, hitting him in the head, killing him

"Well that's all of them... good job Hinata" Anko said

"Thanks, did I do good?" Hinata asked

"You did awesome" Anko beamed "I'll give you a 'reward' when we get back home"

"No you will not, if 'reward' means what I think it means, I'LL be doing the work thank you very much" Hinata crossed her arms

"Oh that's right, I said you can do the tough work next time, didn't I?" Anko asked

"Yes, I'll pleassure you next time, I'm set on it" Hinata said

Ketsuki appeared next to them in a blur "Okay, target neutrilized, let's geto ut of here... where's Kiba...? I need to kill him" Ketsuki said before they all dashed out of the front gates

---

Kiba sat on the side of the road next to the girl, and he pulled off his jacket and draped it over her, and Akamaru, who she was leaning against, licked her face, sencing she was destraught, trying to sooth and calm her

"You're okay now... you not property of anyone anymore" Kiba said

The girl tightened her grip on his jacket before looking at him, just then Kiba turned behind himself "I can smell my friends coming, once they get out of here, we'll get you as far away from here as possible and you can go back home" Kiba said

The girl closed her eye's and shook her head

Kiba frowned "Why not?" he asked

Anko, Hinata and Ketsuki ran up from the path to them "Hey, there you are" Anko said

"Yeah, there yo are you little fuck!" Ketsuki growled as he walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar and picked him up "You ass sniffing shit muncher! You nearly compromised my mission, and the only reason you still breathe is because Tetsunaka is dead, and the fact your Hinata's friend, and if she gets sad, Anko gets sad, if Anko gets sad, I get sad" Ketsuki said

The girl looked on with concern at the scene

"Sorry, but I wasn't about to let those bastards finish putting a price on a girls BODY!!!" Kiba barked knocking Ketsuki's hand off of him "I HATE that shit!! It's fucking wrong! Who could you be so pessimistic about you self-centered fucker!?"

Ketsuki snarled "I don't like it any more then you do!!! I just know how to keep a level head, and do what needs to be done, a talent your sensei who ever the fuck they were failed to teach you!!!" he barked

"STOP FIGHTING!!!" Hinata screamed "Just... stop it" she said

"Hinata..." Kiba said, shamefully looking at the ground "But I can't let things like that happen"

"I understand, but this is nothing to fight over. Ketsuki killed the crime lord, and you managed to save her from being a sex slave the rest of her life" Hinata said "Let's be happy we're all not hurt"

"She's right..." Ketsuki said "Sorry kid... I guess I over reacted" he said holding out his hand

"YES... you did... but I'll over look it if you let her travel with us until we're far from here" Kiba said, pointing to the girl

"That's fine" Ketsuki said

Kiba knelt down next to the girl "Come on... let's get you out of here" He said

The girl lunged at Kiba and wrapped her arms around him burying her face into his chest "...Amane..."

"What?" Kiba asked

"My name... it's Amane" she said

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Wuahahahahahaha, a pretty long one this time in comparison, I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you wont get mad if I add another OC... or four XP

-Later


	12. New Things, Old Enemies

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN **_

**_CHAPTER 12: NEW THINGS, OLD ENEMIES

* * *

_**

NOTE: Okay, well it seems people don't mind OC's. Not counting Amane there are three others that join the fray, so stay tuned, you have yet to see the darker side of my imagination

* * *

"Okay, you guy's ready f or the light show?" Ketsuki asked, turning to the direction of Tetsunaka mansion. The other's did so as well 

Ketsuki raised his middle and index fingers "Kai" he said, and through the gap in the three's they saw four plumes of fire shoot up simultaneously, from the walls, and then the building went up in multiple explosions, from the inside

"good... looks like while I was chasing Tetsunaka, I managed to plant enough paper bombs through his house to level it" Ketsuki said

"Did you realize that most of the guards didn't even fight us, they either just left or ran, or ignored their bosses orders?" Anko asked

"Yeah, but who care's?" Ketsuki asked "He's dead and his fortune is burning to the ground right now, his syndicate is over"

"Well we should get going then right?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, sorry, but no camping, I just want to get back home" Ketsuki said, before he jumped into the tree's

Kiba picked Amane up bridal style, and turned around before jumping into the tree's, with Akamaru, Hinata and Anko

---

They dashed through the tree's as fast as they could for a couple of hours

They were making good time, and soon they came to a cross roads near a village, and landed on the ground. Kiba put Amane down "There... now you can go" he said pulling out some money and handing it to her "use hat to get some food and clothes for yourself, and you can go home now"

"well I guess we should head out then" Ketsuki said before jumping into the tree's, and Kiba turned to do the same but just then hands grabbed his right arm and he turned to see Amane gripping him, and the money falling to the ground "no, I can't" she said

"but why? you're free to go home and live a normal life" Kiba said

"No I'm not" Amane sad tear's running down her cheeks "I don't have a home to go to..."

"why? You have family don't you?" Hinata asked

"Because when I was eight, my mother died of an illness, and shortly after that my drunk of a father no longer felt the need to keep me around so he sold me to a man named Ruko, who kept me as a servant until two years ago when he sold me to Tetsunaka, and I've been his and some of his higher ranked men's, sex slave since" Amane said

"Your father sold you...?" Kiba gaped

"and even if I did have a home to return to I don't know where it is in relevance to here, I can't even remember the towns name..." Amane said

"the fucks taking you twits so long?" Ketsuki asked from the tree's

Anko turned up to him "Hold your ass on for a second okay? this is kind of important" she said

"what ever" Ketsuki said hopping back down

Kiba turned to Hinata, Anko and Ketsuki looking for help "Well... I say take her with us, but it's not my decision... Ketsuki?" he said

"It aint mine either kid... it's Ji-ji's if you're talking about her living there" Ketsuki said with a shrug

"you two don't mind do you?" Kiba asked Anko and Hinata

"Why would we?" Hinata asked

"another head to tag along on our misadventures" Kiba said

"She can stay if Ji-ji's cool with it, I don't mind" Anko said

"okay" Kiba said turning back to Amane "I guess you can come with us if you want"

"really? please and thank you" Amane said

"Here let's get moving" Ketsuki said

"Right" Kiba said and they turned to start walking but Amane stumble and fell to her knee's

"Amane? Are you okay?" Kiba asked getting down next to her

"yeah... I'm just tired, and hungry right now" Amane said

"Then we should head to that town for the night, it's about three times closer then home" Anko said

Ketsuki sighed..." Fine..." he said before sluggishly turning towards the village and lumbering his way there, he really just wanted to get back as soon as possible

Kiba carried Amane on his back to the village and near the Inn, which wasn't hard to find "hey you guy's go rent the room's, I'm going to take Amane to get some decent clothes and we'll meet you there" He said

"alright" Hinata replied, and her and the two older ninja headed in side the Inn

Kiba continued down the road with Akamaru following him

"Kiba... you don't have to buy me clothes" Amane said

"It's okay, I'm not going to let you walk around in nothing but a dirty t-shirt with holes in it, not to sound like a pervert but I also noticed you're not wearing underwear" Kiba said blushing

"yeah... Tetsunaka always said it was for easier access" Amane said sadly, as she looked down

"Hey sheer up... you're not some sex toy now... you can do what you want... and I know you want clothes, right?" Kiba asked

"...yes..." Amane said

"then there you go... I'm getting you clothes whether you like it or not"

---

On the other side of the village, in the plains away from the actual village, three figures appeared in the shadows of the near by forest

The one in the front held out his hand and a shred of cloth lay in his hand, before purple and black chakra covered it and it floated off of the figures hand and into the air, the chakra began acting wildly, and then started to point towards the village

"meheheheh... he's in that village... now... go" He grinned evilly, and the two figures at his sides vanished in blurs

---

Ketsuki, Hinata, and Anko walked in the Inn, the music was loud, and the people were too, there were more people there then you'd think at near mid-night, it obviously a bar on the lower level and they walked up to the man behind the counter

"Can we get three rooms here?" Ketsuki asked

"yeah, you can... if you've got 580 ryo per room" the man said in a gruff voice as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a match

"Here" Ketsuki said handing him over 1,740 ryo, and after getting the keys they quickly huried up the stairs to the next level, to avoid the noise

---

Kiba put Amane down next to the door of a clothes shop that the sign said was closing in ten minutes "okay, can you walk yourself inside?" he asked

"yes, arigato" Amane said, before going in with Kiba, Akamaru sat patiently out side

They walked up to the front desk and the woman looked at Amane "my word what happened to you, young lady?" she asked

"It's a long story" Amane said

"We're just here to get her some new clothes" Kiba said

"Well I can stay open a little longer if it means putting proper clothes on the back of a person" the clerk said "take yer pick"

"Arigato" Amane said with a bow and her and Kiba walked over to the females section "Hey, Amane... did those bastards even feed you properly when they were holding you captive?" Kiba asked

"They gave me the bare minimal of food and water... can't say I was to satisfied after the meals" Amane said

"Well... if we can fid a place to grab some food I'll buy you something to fill your belly" Kiba grinned

"b-but... I don't want to impose on you anymore then I have" Amane said

"Amane, I have no other use for my money, so I might as well put it to use for someone who does" he said

"You're to sweet..." Amane said, and Kiba blushed

Amane eventually picked out a black skirt, a gray long sleeve shirt, and some formal sandals, before going into the booth and changing

She walked out and turned to Kiba "Well... how do I look?" she asked

"Beautiful" Kiba said without hesitation, and then he realized what he said and blushed, Amane blushed as well

"C'mon, let's pay for these and get you some food" Kiba said

"okay" Amane said

Kiba paid the clerk for the clothes and they exited the store, before Akamaru joined them and they went down the street, following Kiba's nose towards food

They found their way to a 24 hour restaurant and went in

---

Ketsuki, Anko and Hinata were in one of the three rooms, waiting for some food they ordered, not to mention some sake Ketsuki ordered for him and Anko

The music was dulled but still loud and the people were only made it worse

But outside of the Inn a man in a black cloak and hood carrying a Swallow(a dual-blade or double blade for those of you who don't know) in his right hand, it's blades were both double edged and curved into a jagged rough almost 'S' but with less curves

He wore a hood over his head and held up his left hand and opened it revealing a piece of cloth similar to the other mans and it was glowing and acting wild

Another figured in a black cloak appeared next to him "so this is it?" she asked

"yes... but this is my kill... Be gone with you" The man with the swallow said

"Fine, I'd rather watch anyways..." the woman said before vanishing

The man walked up to the door a pushed it open before walking inside

The people all slowly went silent as they turned to see the man, the music stopped and one guy walked up to the man "The fuck are you...? walking in here wearing all black and carrying a weapon like you want to fight"

The man stayed silent and turned his head to the drunkard, the only part of his face one could see is his mouth and cheeks, and on his cheeks were black marking's similar to the Inuzuka clan, but more curved in wards

"...what... do I have something on my face fart-knocker?" The drunk said arrogantly

no response "I asked you a question fucker" the man said pushing the cloaked stranger in the shoulder, but less then a second later a slicing noise rang out and the mans hand hit the floor he stared stupidly at the nub of his wrist as blood shot out

The people were confused "I didn't even see him swing his sword..."

"What the hell?" another person said

The drunk who's hand was severed dropped the beer in his other hand before taking a deep breath "AAh-" his scream was cut off when the man stabbed his Swallow into his gut and twisted it, forcing him to cough up blood

The cloaked man torn the blade out of the mans side nearly ripping him in half, and his blood and gut's riddled the walls and spectators

"You... son of a bitch... kill him" Another drunk said and they all pulled out daggers or knives and couple of them had swords

Back up stairs in their room...

Ketsuki, Anko and Hinata looked towards the door "Why'd the music just stop, and why does it sound like people are running?" Ketsuki asked, just then loud crashing and breaking glass was heard and a men's screams followed suit, then more screams

"What the hell!?" Ketsuki said, all of them hopping to their feet

"It's could just a bar fight" Anko said

"Maybe they're giving Kiba trouble" Hinata said, and they exited the room and turned towards the stairs, the second they did they saw two halves of a man's body smack up against the wall, before falling onto the stairs

"Aahh" Hinata shrieked

"That's no bar fight, and that's no Kiba" Ketsuki said before the three of them ran down the stairs and over the body before turning on the stairs finally seeing the first floor and seeing a man in a black cloak holding a full grown man by the neck, before snapping his head back, dropping him dead to the ground

"shit..." Ketsuki cursed

The rest of the people still alive made a break for the door and got out with there lives, and the cloaked man turned to them "There you are... Oshida Ketsuki" the man said

"You again?" Ketsuki growled

"you know him?" Hinata asked

"Shh" Ketsuki hushed

"My master wants you dead..." the man replied coldly

"I supposed diplomacy is out of the question?" Ketsuki asked

The cloaked man grinned "meheheheh... you mock me..." he said raising his swallow up and holding it out vertically in front of himself with his left hand over his right, which held his weapon

The blades of his swallow lit up with swirling black and purple chakra

"Let's take this outside" Ketsuki said side stepping towards the door, and the cloaked man nodded before ding the same

Ketsuki ran out side with Hinata and Anko and the cloaked man came out after them

Hinata activated her Byakugan and Anko got in her own stance, Hinata saw not blue but black and purple chakra running through the mans network of chakra coils "what is he?" she asked

Ketsuki pushed the two girls back "Stay back... this guy's no joke"

"All the more reason for us to help you" Anko said

"I can hold my own... besides, this is between me and him" Ketsuki said

"Well... shall we began...?" The man asked

Ketsuki pulled out two Katana's, one from his back and the other from the left side of his waist "Now's as good a time as any"

The man grinned and dashed in at blinding speeds, clashing blades with Ketsuki, sparks shot out in all directions

Ketsuki pushed him back and the man back flipped before jumping up and planting his feet on the wall of a building, before jumping off at him once again

Ketsuki jumped to the side as the cloaked man slashed his swallow into the ground, cracking it, before pulling it out and jumping after Ketsuki, clashing blades with him in a quick flurry, sending sparks everywhere, before Ketsuki dropped down and sweep kicked at him, but the man jumped over it and land before straight kicking Ketsuki in the chest sending him into the wall

The man dashed back in and slashed at the assassin, whole diver rolled away, as the blade sliced a straight line down the solid brick and mortar of the building wall

---

Kiba and Amane were walking down the street, after their meal at the restaurant. Amane had her arms wrapped tightly around Kiba's left arm, and they turned the corner and saw Ketsuki fighting the cloaked man

"Who the hell?!" Kiba said "I have to help him"

Amane's eye's widened and she pulled Kiba and Akamaru back behind the corner "Don't, that's Lord-Kidoshin!!" Amane said

"Who?" Kiba was perplexed

"you remember how I said a man named Ruko had me as a servant girl? well he was a master warrior, and Lord-Kidoshin is his prized student!!" Amane said

"So you're telling me to sit back and watch as Ketsuki fights alone?" Kiba asked

"Hinata and Anko aren't getting involved either, didn't you see them on the side of the street?" Amane asked

"yes... alright, we'll stay back for now, but I'm going to rush in if I need too" Kiba said, and they peeked their head's around the corner to continue watching the fight

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Well there's the next chapter, bit shorter then my last one but at least made some progression eh? You see I'd probably put more down if my mind was itching with a new story my friend so carelessly inspired me to do, my curse to start new Fics never ends... but I will keep this as my main for now

I know I haven't had much in the way of AnkoxHina-ness these last few chapters, but that's because I wanted other things done, and the reason I had a nice lemon before the little break, for the drama

-Later

********


	13. Different Pasts

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN**_

**_CHAPTER 13: DIFFERENT PASTS_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE:... I'M SO sorry... Writer's block prevented me from getting anything done for this, Gomenasai(I think that's how ya spell it...)

I was just stuck with half of this chapter ready but then nothing else would come to me for this fic... So I worked on a dif one until now, again sorry... I'm cursed

**_YOU MAY WANT TO RE-READ THE LAST CHAPTER TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY

* * *

_**Sparks riddled out as Kidoshin and Ketsuki clashed blade's multiple time's in a quick flurry, before Kidoshin dipped down and swept at Ketsuki's feet with his Swallow. Ketsuki jumped back and over the blade before landing and dashing back at his opponent 

Kidoshin threw Swallow flipping in the air as he formed hand signs quickly

Ketsuki swung his sword at him but a wall of rock blocked is blade and multiple spike's shot out of it causing Ketsuki to jump back

Kidoshin landed on top of his rock wall, caught his swallow and slashed it towards Ketsuki sending out a wave of wind then knocked him down and sent him rolling down the street before he jabbed one of his katana in the ground stopping himself

"Are you sure we should let him fight alone?" Hinata asked Anko

"Hinata... Ketsuki... well let's just he's the only person that I ACTUALLY fear" Anko said

"Why?"

"When me and him were students under Orochimaru, the missions we were sent on were vicious, difficult, bloody and brutal... because of the experiments done to him by slither-pussy, he's got something in him that's beyond dangerous... not to mention his undying love of combat... his battle lust is the scariest thing about him" Anko explained

"He doesn't seem like that kind of guy though" Hinata said

"He's calm and normal most of the time but if a fight gets to intense he loses himself and thinks only of killing anyone around him... enemies or the allies on our own team... four occasions he slaughtered everyone right before my eye's laughing sadistically... not to mention the power Orochimaru was testing on him, that's what did it to him... his version of my curse seal... I'd swear I was looking at the devil if I didn't know any better..." Anko said before wrapping her arms around herself and shivering slightly "His eye's... devoid of anything but killing intent and emptiness... that creepy red glow"

"What was it Orochimaru did to him?" Hinata asked

"I'm not all to sure myself..." Anko said before turning to Hinata "but I DO know what Orochimaru was trying to do..." she said before getting close to her students ear and whispering something

Hinata's eye's widened "He tried to create an artificial S-" Hinata was cut off when Anko slapped her hand of her mouth

"Ketsuki wants to keep others from knowing" Anko said

---

Amane, Kiba and Akamaru still watched from around the corner of the street fence "This Kidoshin guy can create a mud wall and then blast a wave of wind like that with out even breaking a sweat??" Kiba said

"He's trained by Ruko, of course" Amane said

"Who is this Ruko? I've never even heard of him" Kiba said

"You've never heard about Ruko The Slasher?!?" Amane asked "You're a ninja, you should" she said

"Nope... is he's not from the leaf village or sand village, chance's are I've never heard of them... except for Akatsuki" Kiba said

"Kogamaru Ruko... he's one of The Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the mist village" Amane said "At least that's what this one book of his said..."

"You probably saw his Bingo book... that tells of all the rogue and dangerous ninja you need to watch out for... The only Shinobi swordsmen I know of Are Momochi Zabuza who's dead now and Hoshigaki Kisame whose in the Akatsuki... OH and my friend Naruto and a couple of other's also fought a guy named Raiga... he was one of the swordsmen of the mist" Kiba said

"I'm so happy you remembered master" A female voice came from behind them and they whipped around and saw a person in a black robe

"Akina-sama" Amane gasped

Kiba stepped forward with Akamaru pushing Amane behind himself "You don't have to call anyone 'sama'..." he said

Just like Kidoshin the only thing you could see of her face was her mouth and markings just like Kidoshin's on her cheeks, being a female she had a more sender form then Kidoshin

Akina grinned "hahaha, pretty little Amane... did Tetsunaka give you body guard or is this you boyfriend slash knight in shining armor who saved you from that Hentai Tetsunaka?" she asked

"shut up... what do you want?" Kiba demanded

"Oooo... this one's got quite the mouth" Akina said "My name is Yuuka Amakina, but every one calls me 'Akina'... Who the fuck-knuckle are you boy?"

"Inuzuka Kiba..." Kiba said

Amakina gasped with joy and clapped her hands together "OH!? You're one of the rogues from Konoha we heard about!!" she said

"How do you know this already?" Kiba asked

"Three crime's, three criminals, and three escapes in one day. That kind of news spreads quick, not to mention one ANBU and the infamous Hyuuga Hiashi were killed in the process... Hiashi by his own daughter no less... can you say 'ironyyyy'?" she chuckled

"Shut up... Hinata didn't mean too!" Kiba said swiping his arm

"What? I'm just making conversation" Amakina said nonchalantly "I actually praise her fo doing it, rumors tell he's a jackass any way... oh and I think it all started because his daughter was a lesbian?"

"Shut up!!" Kiba growled

"Cool it boy... I'm not here to fight you..." she said "I just love watching that psycho Kidoshin fighting"

"Is that why you're not helping him?" Amane asked

"Yep" Amakina said "I hate him... guy's just annoys me, but when he fight's it's like something I just can't take my eye's off of... just like Ruko-sensei"

"Is he here?" Amane asked

"Yes... where exactly I don't know" Amakina said with a shrug

Akamaru turned to Kiba a barked quietly

"I know boy... she's not a normal human... I can sense it too" Kiba said

"Enough about me, watch the fight" Amakina said disappearing and reappearing sitting on the fence watching. They returned their suspicions attention back to the fight between Ketsuki, and Kidoshin

Kidoshin swiped his blade upwards and Ketsuki barely dodged to the side before kneeing him in the guy, and then swiping his blade at his throat severing his head

Ketsuki growled when he saw the body and head disappear in a cloud of smoke and a rocks hit the ground

"Bastard" Ketsuki said and Kidoshin appeared behind him before slashing down at him and Ketsuki rolled forward avoiding it

Ketsuki jumped farther back, putting more distance between him and Kidoshin before sheathing his swords and biting his thumb; drawing blood and he formed hand signs quickly and panted his hand on the ground "Summoning!" he yelled and a seal appeared on the ground before a cloud of smoke kicked up and a 20 foot long, 4 inch wide cobra appeared coiled up on the ground

"Zabi, you're up" Ketsuki said

"Yesss milord" Zabi said and he raided his head and opened his fan(you know the thing cobra's do...if ya don't yer an idiot) on his neck and then dived his head into the ground burrowing until he was gone

"A Ground attack huh?" Kidoshin said "then there's still Oshida to deal with on the surface... smart one" he grinned before jumping up just as Zabi burst through the ground under him snapping his jaw's at him before pulling himself back into the ground and vanishing again Ketsuki pulled out six kunai and threw them at Kidoshin who deflected them with his swallow, but as they flipped around him he noticed explosive tag's wrapped around the handles and they all exploded around him sending him back to towards the ground and Zabi burst back out and wrapped around him tightly constricting his movement

"I have you now..." Zabi said

"Vile serpent..." Kidoshin said and then he saw Ketsuki jump up and dive down ready to stab him and he lit up with his black and purple chakra which burned Zabi forcing to hiss in pain and release his grip

Kidoshin spun around and kicked Ketsuki in the gut sending him back before he landed on Zabi's head and slashed down his back with his swallow, Zabi vanished in a cloud of smoke

"Resourceful little bastard" Ketsuki said

"crap... this guy even got Zabi... the third strongest Snake summon of the branch we use" Anko said

Amakina clapped her hands and giggled with glee "hahaha that's right Kido, kick his ass!" she cheered

"Dammit wench, don't shorten my name like you're my friend" Kidoshin barked

"Fuck you too asshole" Amakina yelled

Kidoshin turned around just in time to black a slash from Ketsuki "Stop talking to you're girlfriend and fight" he said

"Silence" Kidoshin growled before they clashed blade's again and again

Kidoshin swiped with his swallow horizontally and Ketsuki blocked with his katana before using his other one to ram him in the gut with the hilt and before cutting upwards tearing a gash in Kidoshin's chest

Kidoshin kicked Ketsuki in the stomach before jumping away

Ketsuki grunted in pain and put his hand over his right eye "Dammit... not now... not here..." he grunted

"What's wrong? can't take a kick?" Kidoshin said

"Shut up..." Ketsuki said standing up

Kidoshin formed hand signs after sticking his swallow into the ground "Katon; Oni Ho(Demon fire)" he said and his hands lit up with red and black fire and he held them above his head creating a large fire ball which floated in the air and Kidoshin jumped up after it and slashed his sword into it projecting towards the ground as it took on a skull shape

Kidoshino dived to the side and avoided it but it turned and changed it's path coming in at him again

"Crap!!" Ketsuki said before jumping over it and it continued to follow him

Ketsuki sheathed his swords and formed a hand sign creating two shadow clone who dived behind him and took the blast for him disappearing in a plume of the red and black fire

Kidoshin growled as he landed and pulled out his swallow from the ground

Ketsuki dropped to his knee's and covered his eye's with his arm "D-dammit" he could hear his heart beat and he reeled over in pain

"I have to finish with this next move or I'm gonna lose control" Ketsuki said standing up lowering his arm "I haven't used this in a real fight yet..." he said before unsheathing one sword from his back and holding it horizontally to his left side

"Ninpon;..." he said as he started to raise his blade in an arch going above his head leaving a chakra like image of his arm and sword where he started, he created a second after image of chakra above his head as he held the sword vertically upwards "Army..." he continued "...of..." and when he reach the right side holding his blade horizontally a third chakra after image appeared "SHADOWS!" he yelled just before dashing forward revealing three clones of him self but they were only chakra in the form of him, no color except blue, transparent even

the thee ghost like clones of chakra dashed behind him, going faster then him, they jumped around, flipped and rolled in multiple directions confusing Kidoshin and he diverted his attention to Ketsuki who was dashing straight at him

"Ha! Their just illusions" he said before readying himself as the three clones dived in at him, he didn't bother to move... a big mistake as the first dashed past him slashing him, then the second dashing through and slashing, and then the third did the same each ripping trails of blood from his body

Kidoshin's eye's widened behind his hood as Ketsuki himself finally dashed past him slashing him

Blood poured to the ground and Kidoshin coughed and hacked spitting up blood stumbling forward... "Impressive... v-very impressive technique... I will take my leave... f-for now... this is not a wound I can't recover from" he said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke

Amakina frowned and huffed "Awww man" she said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

Kiba, Amane and Akamaru dashed around the corner over to them as Ketsuki dropped to one kneed stabbing his katana in the ground for leverage

Anko and Hinata ran up to him as the other three arrived

"What's going on?" Kiba asked, obviously perplexed

Ketsuki took in deep breath's of air and looked at them "Let's just say I screwed them and their master over on a mission I did with them a year ago... Their still angry it seems" he said

"I had no idea you had any relation to Ruko and his students" Amane said

"Well... I didn't think you meant the SAME Ruko..." Ketsuki said standing up

"How many Ruko's could there be?" Anko asked

"I don't fucking know..." Ketsuki said turning around and sheathing his sword and walking back towards the Inn. The others followed

"We can stay here the rest of the night but we need to leave first thing tomorrow" He said

"Right" Anko said

"They'll be back after they reform and Kidoshin treats his wounds" Amane said

"What do you know about them girl?" Ketsuki asked as they went up stairs

"Well it's a long story..." she answered

"I don't care if it take's a week to tell, spill what you know" Ketsuki said

Amane looked at Kiba and he nodded "Alright..." she said

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well after a long break I'm sorry for the wait..., anywho I know you're wondering 'why did you have writers block for that?' probably, truth be told I just lengthened the talking and fighting scene.. .. ..

-Later


	14. Reflection

_**NEW WAY TO TRAIN**_

**_CHAPTER 14: REFLECTION_**

* * *

NOTE: Sorry for the logn wait Writers block is a whore with a shot gun and all I have to defend myself is a beat up rusty frying pan from the garbage..., you may need to go back and re-read the last scene of the last chapter, thank you and enjoy

* * *

It was day and the team of five plus one canine had been talking, and though they got some sleep they woke early

"So... he never raped you but you were his maid?" Ketsuki asked Amane

"Right" she said with a nod "Ruko didn't seem to care about thing's like sex..."

"That's a first..." Anko said readjusting herself on the bed of the Inn room

"All he cared about was obtaining power and overthrowing the lesser shinobi nations before moving on to the five great countries" Amane said

"I could sense that Amakina chick wasn't a normal human and I got a bad vibe from the guy Ketsuki fought" Kiba said and Akamaru nodded in agreement

"I'm not sure what but some how they changed themselves to get more power" Amane said... the marks on their faces' that are kind of like Kiba's are seals, but that's as much as I know"

"They never told me but their power is fierce and dark... their vicious fighters... they hired me to help them assassinate a crime syndicate's bosses... the problem is I kind of stole all the reward for myself..." Ketsuki chuckled scratching the back of his head

"You greedy bastard" Anko said

"What?! I needed the cash..." Ketsuki defended "keeping stocked up on items, weapons and tools is expensive for a rogue"

"You know you just went to an adult hotel and bought a night of women..." Anko smirked

"No... .well yes but only one girl" he chuckled "And Anko don't even start you slept with me for money yourself"

Anko blushed and looked away

"I'm sure sex is great but why waste your money on it?" Kiba said shaking his head "Never understood that..."

"Hey a wandering assassin like me need's some happy time too every once in a while" He answered

"We're getting off topic" Hinata said

"Oh right-right" Ketsuki said "Ruko... yeah guess he's still pissed off... but I guess Amane doesn't even know any more about them"

Amane nodded

"We should get going back to Ji-ji's house" Kiba suggested

"True... let's go" Ketsuki replied standing up from his chair

"okay" they all said and with that they gathered their thing's and soon were back on the path that took them to the village only heading the opposite way

--

They dashed through the tree's for about an hour as Amane rode on Akamaru's back on the ground

"How much longer until we get there?" Hinata asked

"I'd say about an hour maybe a little more..." Ketsuki said, just then his eye's widened when he saw something ahead of them and he dropped to the ground below and was followed by the other three as Akamaru skid to a stop next to him jarring Amane slightly

"Damn..." Ketsuki cursed "They're back"

Ahead of them stood the cloaked figures of Kidoshin and Amakina, but a third figure stood between them, he wore the same black cloak, and they could tell he had two large swords crossed on his back

"Oshida-san, must you really make it difficult for us?" the man in the middle said "Oh and hello, Amane dear, how are you?"

Amane hid behind Kiba a little

"meh... Long time no see Ruko... I'd figure you'd know not to trust an assassin, let alone hold a grudge" Ketsuki said smuckly

"Baka no Saru(1)" Ruko said "What's funny is we planned to do the same to you... you're a famous assassin so we used your help to take out one of the few threats to me, we were going to kill you and take the money ourselves, but you beat us to the punch"

"Yep... I'm that damn good" he said in a joking voice, but there's more to why you used me..." Ketsuki said

"True... originally we had only intended to kill you but your display of those vicious eye's and sinister killing intent matched only by the death's of hundreds of criminals around you, convinced me other wise. I had made the decision to offer you the same power that me and my pupils have and join our ranks"

Ketsuki shook his head "sorry but I work alone" he said

"Speaking of working alone... what's this group you now have...? is it your own personal harem? You even have a young man there... I'd of never thought you that way" he chuckled

"Shut it dick-lick... I don't have a harem, these are just friends of an old ally of mine..." Ketsuki said holding his hand towards Anko indicating her

"By the way, I heard you killed Tetsunaka... congratulations... I was gonna take him out soon myself... arigato for doing for me" Ruko bowed

"Master don't bow to these fucking moronic weaklings" Amakina said

"It is okay... I might as well show some respect to the one that's evaded me for a whole year" Ruko said

"So you want to fight huh?" Ketsuki asked

"Yes... but not here, or now... I want to see you go through some other... 'challenges' for you to survive... if you do, then me and you will fight to the death... the winner is the one to claim or keep the title of the fifth Shinobi swordsman. I look forward to you're test results wuahahahaheheh" he said before they all vanished into dark mist

"Those guy's creep me out" Hinaa shivered

"it's okay" Anko said putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close "We'll kill them if they mess with us"

"Can we get moving please?" Ketsuki asked

They nodded and began to continue back to ji-ji's place

Amane looked at how Anko was holding Hinata before turning to Kiba who was to her left "Not to sound rude but they seem closer then friends, master and sensei kind of thing" Amane said

"That's because they're in love" Kiba said

"Really?" she asked

"you dont have a problem with it?" Kiba asked

"Well... i've been held captive for so long I thought it was normal thing... seeing how Tetsunaka made me have sex with girls on several occasions" she said

"you should really learn to live in the present Amane... the past doesn't have anything but sad memories for you..." Kiba said

amane got closer to Kiba's side and she grabbed his arm and put around her shoulders like Anko had done to Hinata and she leaned into him

Kiba blushed "A-Amane?" he asked

"Can we please walk like this?" she asked

"i-I guess.. sure" he scratched the back of his head with his free hands

Akamaru shook his head at the hormones in the air...

--

After walking the rest of the way to Ji-ji's, it was night fall again

Ketsuki and the others walked up to the front door and walked in kicking off theirshoes

Ji-ji poked his head aroudn the conner from the kitchen where he was making some tea "Ah you all are back finally" he said "I'll pour you some cups of tea. nmow lets see there's one for me, and four others

"Five.. actually" Hinata said

"What does the dog drink now too?" Ji-ji chuckled

"Pay attention old man... isn't something different about htis little group here" Ketsuki said

ji-ji dug in his vest pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on "Dammit boy, gotta make me do more work then I need to... lets see here" he said, looking over the group, counting Hinata, Kiba, Anko, Akamaru, some girl, and Ketsuki

Ji-ji instantly took a double take, on the girl "oh dear... another one" he said straightening out his glasses

"You dont mind do you?" Kiba asked

"Well..." Jij-ji said scratching his bearded chin

"I'll do what ever you want me t-" Amane started but Kiba slapped his hands over her mouth

"No... you wont" he said

"shee'd better listen to the rules of my house or she's hitting the streets" Ji-ji said

"He was reffering to sex you old buzzered" Ketsuki chuckled

"Sex... with the girl...?" Ji-ji looked perplexed and insuted at the same time, jsut before raising his cane up and whacking Ketsuki over the head "the fuck do ya think I am?" the old man growled

Ketsuki held his head and cringed "fffffuuucck... GOD that hurts!"

ji-ji turned to Amane "there seems to be misunderstanding my dear, but I do NOT want your sex... but you will have to pull you weight around here to stay" he said

"Hai!" she nodded with a smile "i'm a good cook and cleaner, will that suffice?" she asked

"pleanty... it's more then this punk here does for me" Ji-ji said pointing his thumb to Ketsuki

"Hey screw you old man, I've done plenty of work for yer baggy old ass!" Ketsuki protested

"Hey Ketsuki.. .whats that sound?" Anko asked seriously

"what sound?" he repleid ooking around the room

"I... think it's the sound... of no body giving a shit" Anko said, before she began to chuckle, Hinata giggled a little and Kiba began to laugh

Ketsuki's face sank and hie eyes went narrow "fuck you" he said

"I got enough of rooms for five more people" ji-ji said, before whipping around to them "Not meaning you can bring five more people to my home"

"We wont" Anko said

"anywho, how about some of that tea?" Ji-ji said

--

back in Konoha, in Tsunade's office stood, Tsume, Kurenai, and Neji

"okay... this is where you three are being dispatched, in charge of three different cells that will separate but keep in contact with the communicators" Tsunade said, as the three of them put the ear pieces on

"I know this is on a person level for you, but you three know them the best, and if you are constantly feeding information to each other, you'll find and corner them" Tsunade said "you may choose your teams, no more then five each"

"ok, we'll head out as soon as we're ready" Tsume said

"they went east so fan out in that dirrection" Tsunade instructed, and they all exited the room and closed the door behind themselves

Tsunade dropped her head in her hands "I'm so sorry Hinata, Anko, Kiba..."

After about two hours of preperation, Neji, Tsume and Kurenai, assembled teams of their own

Neji's team consisted of the infamous trio of Inoshikachou, Tenten, along with Sakura, he would have asked lee but Kurenai had already got him to join hers

Kurenai's team consisted of Lee, Gai(may god be with her poor soul), and a another jounin... Asuma of course and Shino

Tsume's team consisted of, two Inuzunaka clan members one male and one female, with their cannine parters, a gray and a black dog, along with her own canine partner Kuromaru, the black nin-dog. That was all the team she needed

They were assembled in the front gate

"Okay, now this is important... we cant let our connection with them get in the way" Neji said "they're criminals now..."

They all nodded reluctantly, and with tat they all dashed through thee gates and veered east-ward before the three team's broke up and fanned out beginning their mission

--

later that night, as Kiba looked out the window of the room he was staying in, going over everything that's happened... he seemed to do this every night since it started

He heard a knock on the door and he turned to it "Come in" he said

"Kiba-kun" Amane said poking her head in te room as she slowly opened the door "Can I come in?' she asked

"of course... what is it?" he asked

She walked in "I... I just wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for me in two days time... no one's ever been that kind to me" she said

"Well you're welcome" he chuckled with a blush as he scratched the back of his head

"No... I haven't even given you anything in return" she said shaking her head

"Amane..." Kiba said

Akamaru perked his head up from the floor to watch what was going on

"I want to repay you..." She said, slipping off the light purple nightgown she wore, letting the straps fall to her side as it dropped to the ground around her feet

"whoa-whao what are you doing!?" Kiba saidwhipping his body around and facing the other way, out the windw but his efforts were in vein because he saw her reflection in the window, and covered his eyes "put the night gown back on" he said

"But I want to thank you, it's the only way I know how" Amane said "why do you look away?" she asked

"Because you don't need to do this" he said

"Are you not attracted to me?" she asked sadly

Kiba turned around and looked to the side as he knelt down and grabbed her nightgown before pulling back up her legs and around her body "Amane, I'll tell you this now, you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, but I don't need sex to be thanked" he said

"Do you like me?" she asked

"Yes... we're friends aren't we?" he asked putting the straps back around her shoulders

"Hai" she nodded with a smile before hugging him "I don't remember ever having friends" she said

"well you can be friends with everyone in this house" he said

"I really like you Kiba..." Amane said softly "Can I stay here with you tonight?" she asked

"why don't you want to stay in your room...? It's just down the hall" Kiba said

"I know, but I want to be near somebody tonight... I'll sleep on the floor" Amane said

"no you can sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor" Kiba said

"But..." Amane said

"no buts, I wont let a girl sleep on the hard floor when there's the option of a bed" Kiba said

"W-We could... share the bed..." she said, blushing

"uuuuhhh... if you're comfortable with that" he said

"Yeah... I am" she nodded

--

Outside of Ji-ji's house, Hinata and Anko stood across from each other "So what was it you wanted to show me sensei?" the Hyuuga girl asked

"Even if it's late I'm going to start teaching you some Fire jutsu" Anko said with a smirk

"But I'm tired" Hinata said

"After watching Lee and Gai train I've learned there's no better way to increase your endurance then by going past your exhaustion limits" Anko said

"Okay" Hinata nodded

"Right then, First off, you need to focus your chakra and increase it's temperature, to create a flame" Anko sai

"But how?" Hinata asked

"okay, start off by focusing chakra into your hand" Anko said

Hinata nodded and held her right hand up and it lit up with blue chakra

"Now, the way I always used that was the easiest to get this down... is picture your chakra as tiny molecules floating around, then picture those molecules shaking and vibrating against each other creating a great friction. Friction equals heat" Anko said

"Makes sense" Hinata said before closing her eye's and envisioning just what her sensei instructed

"_Molecules... friction... fire"_ Hinata chanted in her mind "_Molecules... friction... fire!"_

With that the blue flame of chakra in her hand turned into a red fire. She opened her eyes and saw her accomplishment... about a second before her had felt like it was melting "AAAHHHHH" she yelped and canceled out the fire_, _waving her hand around frantically in the air as it smoked

"Meheheheheheh" Anko chuckled "I'm sorry, but you have to keep focused to keep it from burning you, ya know" she laughed

"I screwed that one up huh?" Hinata chuckled, holding her hand

"Don't worry, you'll master it" Anko said "Try again"

"Okay" Hinata nodded before using her other hand and focusing the same thing

"_Molecules... friction... fire_" she thought

within a few seconds her hand lit up with fire, except this time she kept focused and it didn't burn her, it was warm but nothing a person couldn't withstand "Hey... I got it" she said with a smile

"pretty impressive light show you have there" Ketsuki said as he appeared right next to Hinata

"AAHH' Hinata yelped from being startled, causing the fire in her left hand to explode, blackening her face and blasting her hair back

"meheheeheeheeheeeahahahaha" Ketsuki laughed "If you don't blow it up, and can get a heat that actually BURNS something.. .then you can call it a technique... until then you can call it... Fire style; Back-Fire jutsu" he chuckled, waving his hand horizontally as if to show off a sign or picture

Anko walked up to him in his laughter and kicked him in the balls

"AARGurggh" Ketsuki's grunted and gulped in pain as he dropped to his knee's, and he went cross-eyed

"Shut up, jerk-off" Anko said before walking over to Hinata who was tuned away with her head down and Anko heard crying

"Baby..." Anko said as she walked up closer and put a hand on her shouder... she then realized Hinata wasn't crying... she was laughing "Hinata?" she asked

"hhahaha... th-that WAS kind of funny though... it blew up in my face" she giggled rubbing the soot from her face

Ketsuki's eye's widened a little and his jaw opened slightly "Aaawww man!... so I got kicked in the BALLS for NOTHING!" he grunted, dropping forward and letting his forehead hit the ground "God dammit it HUUURTTS" he hissed

Back in Kiba's room, amane began to giggle as she looked out the window "you're friends are really funny..."

"Yeah... what a crew we are eh?" Kiba chuckled laying in his bed looking at the ceiling, with his hands behind his head

"Well... Ketsuki-san may put on the tough front but I think he's just as emotional and kind as you are. Hinata-chan is sweet and kind, and her sensei and lover Anko-san is a rowdy free-spirited woman who wont take crap from any one... and ji-ji seems like a really kind man... letting a complete stranger into his home" Amane said as a tear went down her cheek and a smile crossed her face "I'm unbelievably lucky to have met you all..." Amane said "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from this dream any second and be in Tetsunaka's chamber late at night in his bed naked"

"Well... this isn't a dream... I didn't kill an elite ninja from my village and become a rogue to see that the girl I love stays happy and safe in a dream" Kiba said pulling off his head band and looking at the scratch that went through it's symbol of the leaf

"Girl you... love?" Amane asked sadly

"Hinata... but she and Anko are in love... so the most I can do for Hinata is help protect her" Kiba said

"I heard from Ketsuki-san that, Hinata accidentally killed her father because of a fight they got into about her relation with Anko" Amane said

"Yep... it's the news of the continent... Three crimes three criminals and three escapes in one day..." Kiba chuckled at the sheer irony hidden underneath the pretty wrapping called 'love'

"Anko-san's a criminal because of her relationship with Hinata-a younger girl, right?" Amane asked

"Yep... but now they probably want her for treason" Kiba asked

"So you eed going with them and killed a ninja from your village to protect them?"

"To buy them time to escape" he answered

"How does Hinata feel about all of this?" Amane asked

"If you listen, every night when she's in bed, you can hear her crying" Kiba said

"Don't her and Anko share a room?" Amane asked

"Yep... Anko probably comforts her" Kiba said

"I can see you'd do allot for love" Amane said moving to sit down next to him on the bed

"pretty much... I'm a crazy son of a bitch" he replied

Amane put her hand on her chest, and since her back was to Kiba as she sat on the edge, he couldn't see her "_I wonder what true love really is... is it like this warmth in my chest ever since Kiba saved me?" _she thought

"Well... i'm going to sleep... what about you?" Kiba asked

"okay" amane said standing up as Kiba got off the bed put his head band on the night stand and pulled his pants off down to his boxers leaving only them and his black t-shirt. He got under the covers as did Amane and soon they were fast asleep

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well, I hope that didn't bore you and wasn't a waste of yer anticipation..., anywho next chapter is where some interesting conflict begins...

Baka no Saru, translates to 'stupid monkey'

-Later


	15. Return to Bliss

**_NEW WAY TO TRAIN_**

**_CHAPTER 15: RETURN TO BLISS  
_**

* * *

NOTE: Hello my fellow yuri loving smut-mongers, the next installment of my Yuri awaits your blood shot and burning EYES-wuahahahahahahahahahah-erm, (cough)down with Yoai(cough), anyways... READ... and ENJOY!... or die a painful death -wuahahhhaha-erm uuhh... you didn't hear that

BTW:_** HAPPY 420!!**_

* * *

Kiba sat up in bed and yawned as sunlight broke through the window into his room... he looked to his right and saw Amane sleeping soundly next to him with a small smile on her face

He smiled but then saw a small flash out his window and then heard a small bang, he got up and rushed to the window looking out and seeing a fairly large fire ball on the ground and Hinata standing a few feet away panting, one eye closed, she held he smoking hand out until she dropped to her knee's. The fire in front of her died out and faded

"I... I got it..." Hinata said to herself through strained breaths

Kiba looked on with an impressed look "Was she up all night practicing that?" he said to himself

"what?" Amane asked groggily, sitting up

"Hinata... I guess she was up all night practicing the fire abilities" Kiba said

"Really...?" Amane asked standing up and walking to the window and looking down to see Hinata panting with a pretty fair sized scorch mark on the ground a few feet in front of her "Wow" she said

"well I'm going to get some food before taking a nice bath" Kiba said

"I'll get some too" amane said as they walked out of the room

Back outside Hinata looked over at the rising sun "It took all night but I got it" she smiled to herself

The door to the house opened and Anko walked out "Hey babe.. .you never came in last night" she said

"Sorry... I wanted to get the fire thing down... and I think I did" Hinata said giving her sensei a victory/peace sign(what ever you choose to call it) despite her exhaustion

"Well Ketsuki gave me something this morning... he had them lying around..." Anko said pulling out a a half of a dozen small squares of light brown paper

"what are those?" Hinata asked pointing at them

"These are nifty little bastards... observe what happens when you run chakra through it" Anko said taking a single slip from her pipe and holding out for Hinata to see... after a second it caught on fire and burned into ash

"Whoa..." Hinata said

"You run your chakra through these and they tell you your Chakra nature" Anko said "Mine is fire... so this thing burnt away... every element has adifferent reaction to the paper... if it splits in two your element is wind. If it crinkles up, your nature is lightning. If it crumbles, you're earth. If it gets soggy you're water, if you're fire it burns away" Anko said handing her pupil one of the papers

Hinata took it "All I do is run chakra through it?" she asked

"Yep" Anko nodded

"Okay... here it goes" Hinata said before running what remained of her chakra through the paper

A few seconds later the paper sliced in two down the middle. Hinata looked at it "That means I'm wind... right?" she asked

"Correct... the only problem is I only know one wind move... but I'll figure out a way to train you in it.. .seeing how you managed to get the fire down so quick, I'd say fire is a close second in your chakra nature" Anko said

"Really... can't fire and wind mix together strengthening each other?" Hinata asked

"Yep... if you balance them out right... not to much fire or wind and not too little of either" Anko said "when I'm done with you, you'll be a force to be reckoned with" she grinned, beaming

Hinata smiled "Thanks"

"no problem" Anko said before leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips, Hinata returned the kiss

their kiss was interrupted by a loud grumbling noise

Anko pulled back and Hinata blushed

"Hungry, huh?" Anko chuckled

"Y-Yes..." Hinata blushed poking her fingers together

"c'mon Ketsuki was starting to make breakfast" Anko said

"okay" Hinata nodded

They went back inside as Anko slid the papers into her jacket pocket

They walked towards the kitchen, and Saw Ji-Ji, Kiba and Ketsuki sataring in total awe in the kitchen "what is it?" Anko asked peeking into the kitchen seeing Amane going super human speeds cooking something "Jeeze... you men don't know how to make anything good" she grumbled to herself, grabbing seasonings and other seemingly random things

"Look at this girl go" ji-ji said, his glasses falling down his nose a little forcing him to push them back up with his finger

"I know... it's like watching some sort of machine make food..." Ketsuki said

"It smells really good" Hinata said

"It does" Kiba nodded, he was almost drooling

--

Neji and his team of inoshikachou, Tenten and Sakura progressed through the tree's in their search

"I can't believe Hinata of all people ended up in this kind of situation" Sakura said to herself

"I know... she was the last person I'd ever expect to end up like this" Tenten said

"They're not stupid, so I doubt It'll be easy to track them" Shikamaru said

"Anko may seem liek she's not that smart but I heard she can evade capture or sight without even trying... it's said she's 'tricky'..." Ino said

"Man I'm hungry" Chouji said putting a hand on his stomach

"don't you ever think about anything other than food?!" Ino snapped

"nope... not really" Chouji said

"just stay focused..." Neji ordered, before pushing the button on the devise in his ear "Kurenai... Tsume... find anything?" he asked

--

Kurenai and her team walked through the streets of Shirobashi village, the same village Hinata and them had one been at

Kurenai put her hand up to the devise in her ear "Nope... nothing yet..." she said

--

Tsume dashed along the ground her team right behind her, she put her hand to the communication devise "Same here... nothing new" she reported

--

"okay... report if anything changes" Neji said

"how far do you think they got?" ino asked

"They could have gotten across the continent, maybe even onto a boat to cross the ocean" Shikamaru said with a bored tone and a shrug

--

Kidoshin, appeared on a branch outside of ji-ji's house and looked at it "It's only a matter of time Ketsuki... you've underestimated us once again... these 'tests' my master wants you to do should prove entertaining" he grinned evily

"my-my... anxious aren't we?" Amakina asked appearing next to him on the branch

"We'll see who's the superior swordsman by the end of this little test... and stop following me..." kidoshin said

"Ohhhhh you know you can't live without me" Amakina teased

"wrong... I can't live WITH you" he growled

"Jerk... you're to stiff... try to lighten up... don't you see? All three of us are going to become gods of this world soon" Amakina said

"right... all three of us..." he nodded "This world needs new guidance" he said clinching his fist

"that it does... and master says we both get a third of the world for ourselves to control" Amakina said with an excited tone "I can't wait... I'll take over the eastern Hemisphere" she said

"Whatever you say" Kidoshin chuckled "People are heading this way"

"What's that supposed to mean.. .you think I'm not capable of Ruling my own territory?" Amakina asked

Kidoshin's chuckling turned to laughter and he vanished in a black mist

A sweat bead went down the back of Amakina's head "... I hate that guy" she said crossing her arms before disappearing a black mist as well

--

Back in side ji-ji's, Everyone sat around the table holdign their stuffed bellies and sighing with content "that... was the best breakfast I've ever eatten" Ji-ji said, picking his teeth with a toothpick

"Agreed" Kiba sighed before turning to Amane "now I see why you were a maid and cook for Ruko... you're good" he said

Amane smiled and blushed slightly "Arigatou" she said

"Here... I'll help you clean the dishes Amane" Hinata said

"Thanks..." she said before standing up and picking up everyones plates with Hinata's help, and they took them into the kitchen

Just then they heard a knock at the door

Ketsuki looked over at it "you're kidding... who the hell'd come all the way out here?" he asked before standing up

Hinata came back out and looked at the door "Hold on i'll see who it is" she said before activating her Byakugan and seeing an all to familiar silhouette

She gasped "It's Ino!" she said with a hushed voice, her heart began to race

"you can hide if you want" Ji-ji said opening a door to the basement and Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, and Anko went down stairs

Ketsuki then opened the front door, after taking off his head band and hiding it, and making sure they all were hidden

"Excuse me sir... have you see these three people?" Ino asked holding up a wanted poster with all of their faces on it

"hhmmm... oh the ones I was hearing about recently... actually I DID see them" Ketsuki said

"Really? where...? anything will help" Ino said

"there's a town about four miles to the east of here... follow that path right there... I saw them in the town square about to days ago" Ketsuki lied pointing at the path

"Thanks... by the way... you look like a warrior of some sort" Ino said

"well I'm a mercenary of sorts" he said

"would you mind helping me and my team look for them... I'll gladly pay you" ino said

"I'm sorry babe, but I'm busy with things around the house here" he sad

"oh thats fine.. .thanks anyways... bye" Ino waved jumping away into the tree's

"See ya..." Ketsuki said before closing the door

Ji-ji opened the door to the basement "okay.. you guy's can come back up now... she's gone" he said

With that the four of them plus one nin-dog came back up the stairs "That was too close for comfort" Anko sighed with relief

"Ino's to dumb to figure it out anyways" Kiba said "No offence to her or anything"

"We're lucky Neji wasn't near by... he might of been able to see through the house walls..." Hinata said "unless we were deep in the basement... the byakugan can't see through earth and rock"

"Well I'm going to go take a bath..." Kiba said heading up stairs

Hinata activated her Byakugan and used it to see as far in all directions as possible "I don't see anyone else within three hundred meters" she said "is it safe to go back to training?"

"no... not now" Anko answered

"Darn... I wanted to practice those fire and wind elements" Hinata said

"well they're too close by for us to use any amount of chakra they could sense" Anko replied "Sorry"

"It's okay... I can wait" Hinata said

"Here... until then..." Anko trailed off, grabbing Hinata's wrist "come here" she said tugging her up stairs

"ok" Hinata said

Ketsuki watched them go up the stairs "Well... I'm bored" he said... just before Ji-ji whacked him in the head with his cane "And whatcha doing just sitting on yer lolly-gagging ass? Go out and cut that fire wood I told you to" he barked

"you don't have to HIT ME" Ketsuki growled before walking out back

Anko pulled Hinata into their room and locked the door behind them, before walking up to Hinata, turning her around and reaching under her arms to squeeze and fondle her breasts, rolling them around

"S-sensei..." Hinata moaned softly

"It's been a while.. .you want have some fun?" Anko asked sexily, before nibbling her ear

Hinata took a deep breath a pleasurable tingle ran up and down her spine "yeah... y-you can do what you want t-to me" she moaned

"hhhmmm... getting a little heated?" Anko asked before pulling her grey shirt up and grabbing her supple breasts, rubbing them through the bra she wore

Hinata pushed back into Anko "It feels nice..." she said

Anko slowly licked up and down Hinata's neck "I've felt deprived of your body..." she said

"w-What do you want to do to me first?" Hinata asked

"first I'm going to rub lick and suck your breasts, then I'm gonna lick your pussy a little, get it even more excited them I'm gonna cover it in our sex lotion and lick you til you cum all over"

The heat between Hinata's legs doubled at the sheer mentioning of Anko's plan

Anko took Hinata's bra off and pulled her shirt off completely, before turning her around, pushing her onto the bed and getting above her

Anko went down and licked circles around hinata's left nipple, before sucking on it once, then moving to her other nipple nibbling it a little before sucking on it

Hinata's deep breaths and soft moans of pleasure urged Anko to go on, so she slid a hand between Hinata's legs and began to rub up and down putting more and more pressure on her sex through her pants

"aaahhh" Hinata moaned pushing her hips into it

"You're so wet I can feel it through your pants..." Anko purred with a sexy tone. she felt her own sex get hotter and hotter at this thought

"please... do it bare...skin" Hinata said

"Okay" Anko said before unzipping and buttoning Hinata's pants before pulling them down her legs with her panties before pulling them off completely

Anko spread Hinata's legs and dug her tongue deep into her lovers pussy, twisting it and rolling it around

"aahh-aahh, kimochi!" Hinata gasped her face a deep shade of red with pleasure, her fingers digging into the covers of their bed

Anko pulled back "you like that?" she asked got a nod before she started fluttering Hinata's clit with her tongue

Hinata whipped her head back and moaned "sensei!"

Ankp stopped and pulled back before getting off the bed "One second baby" she said before walking over to the desk

"Hurry..." Hinata pleaded as she began to rub her clit and grope her breast

Anko grabbed the sex lotion out of the desk and walked over to Hinata squirting the lotion into her hand

Anko got back on the bed and between Hinata's legs before rubbing the lotion all over her hot pussy, she began to finger her to get the lotion deep inside "now as it gets warm I'm going to take off my clothes and grab our toy"

Hinata rubbed her pussy all over getting the lotion everywhere and feeling the heat build she licked her fingers getting the blueberry flavor

Anko stripped naked and reached under the bed pulling out their double sided dildo and a new one Hinata had yet to see, it was just a normal purple almost see-through purple

Anko tossed the double sided dildo on the bed and grabbed the lotion before pouring it all over the new dildo, then she slowly slid it in her own pussy and put the bottom of it on the bed, and she began riding slowly up and down it before leaning over and licking Hinata's clit again tasting the blueberry lotion she smeared all over her lover's sex

Hinata Grabbed Anko's head and pulled it in closer as she wanted more. Anko decided to stick her tongue deep into her pussy and move it around every where

Hinata's leg's straightened out and her toes curled "aahh-I'm cumming sensei!"

"good" Anko moaned from her own little pleasuring, she began to bounce faster up and down the dildo

"aaahhhhh" hinata moaned as she came and cum squirted out, coverng anko's face and chest, cuasing her own pleasure to go over board and she came hard around the dildo

"aaaaaaaahhhhh" both girls moaned deeply

Hinata came down from high of bliss and looked at Anko "I forgot...I'm supposed to pleasure YOU this time" she said

"that's right... what do you want to do?" Anko asked pulling the dildo from her own sex

Hinata pushed Anko to her back and grabbed the lotion and double sided dildo, which she covered one end in the llotion before sliding it into Anko's awaiting pussy

"mmmmhhhhh" Anko moaned softly

Hinata began to pull the toy in and out of her lovers sex, before she grabbed the bottle of lotion again and squirted some RIGHT on Anko's clit, before she began to lick circles around it, enjoying the cum and blueberry taste mix, as hse got faster with the dildo

Anko arched her back some and pushed into the toy, rolling her hips in sync with Hinata's motions "Damn... that's real good Hinata aaahhhh, a litle faster" she moaned

Hinata picked up her speed a little and started sucking on Anko's clit

the Hyuuga girl took the lotion again and squirted some over the other end of the double sided dildo before sliding it in herself, pushing it as deep as possible ntil their sexes met, skin to skin

Hinata pulled Anko's right leg up and wrapped her arms around it sitting on her knee's with her right leg over Anko's left

Hinata began to pump and thrust her hips into Anko's, driving the toy in and out

Anko reached up and began to rub Hinata's breasts "Yes Hinata! Yes... it feels SO good" Anko moaned "Harder... fuck me harder... as hard as you can"

"okay" Hinata said before she began to push and thrust her hips fast and hard grinding their clits together as the toy went in and out of both of them

Hinata began to rub Anko's exposed breast "Yes! Just like that you naughty girl" Anko moaned loudly

"Does t feel good?" Hinata moaned

"Yes.. .I'm cumming!" Anko moaned, before burying her face in the bed and moaning as loud as her lungs could produce and her body began to convulse as the orgasm rippled up and down her body. It was like having the orgasm three times in a row

Hinata kept pumping, before leaning over ans sucking Anko's nipple. She dug her nails into the bed as she got closer to her own orgasm

"Cum Hinata..." Anko said

"Yes sensei!" Hinata moaned as her pussy errupted with pleasure, that shot up her tingling spine, she colapsed ontop of Anko panting

--

Kiba sat relaxed in the hot tub. He leaned his head back and sighed with content, just then he heard the door to the bathroom slide open, he looked up and saw Amane satnding there with a towel over her body "Amane?" Kiba blushed

"Yeah... I-I wanted to know... I-If I could j-join you?" she asked

"S-sure" Kiba said nervously

Amane walked over to the edge of the hot tub and dropped her towel to the ground before stepping in and sinking down til the water reached her neck "Thanks" she smiled

"N-No problem..." Kiba said with a furious blush

"So... when do you think Ruko will attack?" Amane asked

"I'm not sure... personally I'm more worried about the Konoha shinobi that are chacing afer us... their our friends... we don't want to have to fight them" Kiba said

"Only time will tell...only time will tell" Amane said

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well... there you go my friends, hope you enjoyed the lemon, I felt I've deprived the fans of this fic for long enough

**_HAPPY 420_**

-Later


	16. Under the Vail

**_NEW WAY TO TRAIN_**

**_CHAPTER 16: UNDER THE VAIL_**

* * *

NOTE: okay people... my friend suggested a great idea to me for this chapter and now you're going to see it... this chapter will be packed with action so kick back and enjoy my show

"Okay you idiot people bow down to BackYard, he helps me with allot of my shit and I realized i never said Thanks in an author note... so you peons BOW BEFORE HIM!! or the Rockie Mountain Barking Spiders will come and EAT YOU!!

* * *

A hole was blasted through a tree with fire and Hinata stood feet away from it with her hand held out and smoking "heh-heh-heh" she panted "well it's getting stronger" she sighed with relief

"good job..." Anko clapped "you've pretty much got the fire idea down... you should be able to develop it how ever you want now"

Hinata smiled through her exhaustion "Thanks..."

On the other side of the house Kiba and Ketsuki were sparring

Kiba swiped his claws at Ketsuki who rolled back avoiding him, before getting up and elbowing Kiba in the gut, before grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him close before throwing him to the ground

"Not bad... you're better then I expected" Ketsuki said

"Don't screw with me!" Kiba said sweep kicking at Ketsuki as he rose to his feet

Ketsuki back flipped over it and landed before getting a face-full of foot, as Kiba swiped his kick across his face knocking him down

Ketsuki caught himself on all fours before rolling to the side avoiding Kiba swiping down at him as his claws stuck into the ground

Kiba pulled his claws out of the ground and turned to Ketsuki "quick little..." he said just before Kiba appeared in front of his face

"Don't underestimate me!" Kiba barked as he rammed his forehead into Ketsuki's, instanly replacing his eyes with swirl marks as a he fell back words with a stream of blood squirting form his head

Kiba grinned and pointed at him "Hah! not so tough now are you?" he beamed

Ketsuki sat up with blood still quirting from his head, he picked a rock up from the ground and stuck it in the hole stopping the bleeding before standing up "Okay... it's on now" he said before forming five hand signs quickly and ending with the tiger sign, before his body was covered in a raging fire

Kiba dropped a sweat bead before his eyes twitched "h-hey... d-don't go overboard n-now" he said stepping back

Akamaru who was watching from the side backed up into the bushes shaking

"It's too late... I'll show you 'tough'!!" Ketsuki roared the fire getting stronger

Just then a rock smacked into his head knocking him over and the fire canceled out

Ketsuki sat up with a large protruding bump on his head that throbbed in pain as a lone tear fell down his cheek. He turned to see Anko with her arms crossed and Hinata standing behind her "I can't BELIEVE you were about to use THAT technique on HIM" Anko said angrily

"The fuck bitch?!" Ketsuki barked yelling frantically at Anko jumping up and down waving his arms around chibi style "must you ALWAYS HIT ME?" he yelled

"Yes..." Anko said

Kiba looked around "um... what technique?" he asked

"You don't want to know" Anko said

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure I do..." Kiba nodded calmly

"you sure...? it's such a terrofying move it coul kill demons if used right" Ketsuki grinned evilly towards Kiba sending a fearful shiver through his body

Kiba turned to Anko "R-Really?"

"No.. but it'd fry you in a second" Anko said

"See... she knows... she seen it" Ketsuki said raising his eye brows up and down with each segment of the sentence...

Kiba gulped a little...

"wuahahahhahah... if you have a technique like that then you shouldn;t have any problem with the test" they heard a particular females voice

"That voice..." Kiba said

Amakina jumped from the tree's and landed in front of them, she pulled her hood off and revealed her tatoo marks, the marks on the cheek similar to Kiba's, but above her jade eyes was, two fang shape marks pointing up

She let her long crimson hair out and it went half way down her back

"Akina..." Ketsuki said

"At you service" she bowed with a small dark grin "But you should just call me Amakina..."

"what do you want bitch?" Kiba growled

Amakina gasped "you disrespectful little shit! I'm here because master wants me to start the first test..." she growled

"waht test?" Ketsuki asked

"Well i'm supposed to challenge..." she trailed off looking at the people before pointing to Anko "her to a fight"

"But wait this has nothing to do with any of them... isnt this MY test?" Ketsuki asked

"So selfish..." Amakina purred "Master has become interested in your friends... he wants them to take the test too because they're involved with you..."

Ketsuki growled in anger

"Okay... I accept..." Anko said with a grin "okay little girl... I'm going to mess that pretty little face of yours up"

"So you accept my challenge?" Amakina said "good... now tell you're friends to stay back and out of this..."

Anko looked at them all and nodded... they stepped back

"Yatta!" Amakina cheered clapping her hands together "okay you old broad, get ready" she said pulling off her cloak and throwing it behind herself

She revealed a very toned and sexy body in an outfit that definitely showed it. She had a dark purple armless shinobi shirt that showed the cleavage of her C-cup breasts, she had short dark purple shinobi shorts on with a short black skirt over them and fishnet stockings, with holes that weren't very big but not too small either. She had Black shinobi sandals on

Amakina reached behind her back and pulled out two long jagged almost army knife-like daggers, they curved back some, and their hand guards had loops in the front and back of the blades

She slid her thumbs into the loops on the back of her daggers and spun them around until holding them in reverse "Let's play a little" she purred

Hinata blushed "NO! I'm the only one that gets to play with Anko-sensei!" she yelled

Everyone turned to her. Anko chuckled "Not that kind of play Hinata" she said

Hinata blushed with embarrassment and stayed silent

"Whatever... are you ready or not?" Amakina asked getting into her stance, holding her daggers in front of herself

"BBe careful! she's got a weird vibe about her!" Kiba said

Anko nodded "come and get it" she said

"my pleasure" Amakina said before disappearing in a blur, reappearing in front of Anko and kicking her in the face sending her stumbling to the side

Anko steadied herself, whirled around and tried a back hand, but Amakina ducked under it and slashed her right handed dagger at her, cutting into her side a little

Anko jumped back and looked at the few drops of her blood falling to the ground "Nice one..." she said

"Thank you but the third rule my master always taught us is, never judge and opponent's abilities until you've seen them in detailed action" Amakina said

"good lesson..." Anko said before pulling out two Kunai

"You're gonna fight me with those dinky little knives?" Amakina asked "meheheheheeheeheeheeh, this should be fun..."

Anko smiled and dashed at Amakina befoe disappearing in a blur then reappearing next to her, and kicking her in the gut, before slashign a Kunai at her which she blocked with one of her daggers

Amakina pushed Anko's kunai back before straight kicking her in the gut

Anko gasped a little for air before grabbing Amakina's leg and spinning around tossing her to the ground before holding her hand out "Senei Jashu(striking snake hands)" she said before three snake's shot out and snapped at Amakina who jumped back barely avoiding he snakes' bites, but just then the snakes' mouths opened and each of them blasted jet's of fire at Amakina "Honoo no Hebi(flame of the snakes)" Anko said

Amakina gasped "Shit!" she said before sliding her index fingers into the front loops of her daggers and twirling them around "Fuuton; Senatsu Fuutou(Rotating pressure wind blades)" she said, before throwing them into the jet's of fire like shuriken, and as the sliced into them released bursts on wind out negating the fire

The blades flipped back and she caught them "You like that one?" she asked

"Don't get cocky" Anko said with a grin just before snakes shot out of the ground beneath Amakina who jumped up to avoid them "Honoo no Hebi" Anko said and the snakes opened their mouths and blasted their jets of fire out

Amakina spun her daggers around on her fingers and held them in front of her self and created a wall of swirling air that the fire smashed into

Amakina landed on the ground and sliced the snakes' heads off

Anko who had her hand behind herself dropping the snakes to burrow in the ground pulled her arm back ot her side letting the limp snake bodies fall off her arm

"I would assume you're chakra nature is wind?" Anko asked

"Yep..." Amakina said "you're fire?"

"yeah..." Anko said before forming a hand sign and holding her hand up, as a ball of fire grew in her hand "How about this?" she asked before throwing the fire ball

Amakina instantly waved her hand to the side and the fire ball blew up in in front of Anko knocking her back and to the ground, smaoke trailing form her body

"Sensei!" Hinata said

"I'm... okay..." Anko said standing back up

"Meeheheheheheeheeh" Amakina laughed "I can create in instant combustion in fire... blowing it up in yer face by messing with the air pressure within the fire..."

"Bitch..." Anko said rubbing some soot off her face before pulling her kunai back out and throwing them at Amakina who ducked under them "Hah missed again" she said standing up

"Did I?" Anko asked before pulling her arms back and a quick surge of chakra went through a previously unnoticed pair of wires and the kunai were pulled back by the wires in their loops which caused them to stick into Amakina's back, but she disappeared like a bubble of air being popped

"what the?" Anko said just before Amakina appeared behind her

Amakina kicked her in the back and sent her rolling "Like my Air pressure clone...?" she asked

Anko pushed herself to her feet "_Damn... what is this girl... she mastered the wind element perfectly and she doesn't look older then twenty-two_..." she thought

Amakina held her blades up and got into a pose as if she was dancing "Let's see how long you live..." she said before laughing as she began to spin around in an excentric dance as she slashed her blades sending out wind blades with each slash as she continued to dance

Anko dived to the side avoiding a few wind blades before ducking under a few more, before jumping over one an getting hit in the arm while in the air. The wind blade cut into her upper arm about less then a half of an inch and blood dripped to the ground as she landed

Anko moved her head to the side avoiding a blade that slightly cut her cheek, one blade cut into her leg and another into her right side, just grazing her

"How do you like my Kaze no Mai?(wind dance)" she asked laughing evilly

"It's not bad..." Anko shrugged before disappearing and reappearing in front of Amakina, punching her in the face sending her down to the ground before she rose her leg high and dropped her heal into her gut, but Amakina popped like a bubble of air again

Amakina dashed past Anko slashing her in the back with one of her daggers "argh" Anko grunted

Amakina front flipped and planted her feet on air before launching at Anko kicking her in the face sendign ehr to teh ground with a loud thud

"Ahahahahahahah" Amakina laughed "I'm the queen of the wind, you can't beat me. Not only have I been trained by Ruko-sensei but I've got the wind on my side, and I can't lose Hahahahahahahahh..."

Anko struggled to her fight "Please" she rolled her eyes "You haven't been able to hurt me as much as I've endured in my life" she said before spitting out some blood

"sensei..." Hinata said

"Come on Anko... put your back bone into it" Ketsuki said

"shut it" Anko said, before running at Amakina and throwing a flurry of punches that Amakina barely dodged, by ducking back

Amakina got a chance to slash at Anko who ducked her head down avoiding it before grabbing Akina's arm, turning around and flipping her over head and throwing her

Amakina again panted her feet an wall of wind and launched at Anko who rolled out o the way

Amakina landed and and turned around before throwing one of her daggers into the air, flipping and spinning and it created a ball of ind in the air "Kazudama(wind Ball)" The dagger flipped and spun around as a ball of wind formed around it and huge gusts of wind shot out

The wind was so strong Anko started to slide forward as the ball of wind was behind her

Akina ran in and trip kicked Anko and the force of the sind picked her up and she started getting thrown around he ball of wind by it's swirling air

"You suck..." Amakina said before throwing her other dagger into the air and the win sent it flipping through the airuntil it eventully sliced past Anko when it came near her

The dagger was thrown around the ball one more time before slashing into Anko who was still being thrown around

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha, This is too good..." Amakina laughed "I'm a wind goddess... my gales will rip you limb from limb!!" She said before holding her hands up and then swiping them down

Anko was pulled into the center of the wind ball and then with one last large pulse of wind she was sent to the ground...

Amane watched from inside the house "Anko-san..." she said

The dagger flipped back into her hands and Amakina walked up to Anko's body and grabbed her by the hair lifting her face out of the dirt "Come on... what happened to messing my pretty face up?" she asked mockingly

Anko smirked and grabbed her by the throat squeezing tightly "Yeah... I'll still mess up your face you little bitch!" she said before head butting her and slamming a punch into her face

Amakina stumbled back, holding her nose "Dammit... you whore..." she said before lowering her hands from her bloody nose

"You're looks should be a shinobi's last concern..." Anko said

"Go sensei!" Hinata cheered "You can do it"

"I'll show why I'm the queen of wind! you worthless whore!" Amakina said before slashing both her daggers horizontally to her sides sending out multiple bursts uf wind

The first burst of wind collided with Anko's stomach knocking the wind out of her, before the second burst smashed into her face knocking her back. The third and fourth brusts smashed into her lower abdomen and chest before one hit her in the shoulder and sent her spinning to the ground

"Anko-sensei..." Hinata

"She'll be fine..." Kiba said "_I hope..."_ he thought

Amakina swiped her dagger upwards sending an arch of wind that tore through the ground, hit Anko and threw her into the air before she came back down and barely landed on her feet before dropping to her knee's "_Her wind moves to fast to avoid..."_

The wind wielder spun around and kicked her leg sending a pulse of wind out that smashed into Anko pushing her back as she slid along the ground, before dropping to her knees

"This is the power of wind when you master it?" Hinata said

"Ahahahahahahahaha... Well this test is about wrapped up" Amakina said "Wind is always with me... I'm it's supreme master... nothing can stop me with it at my disposal..." she grinned evilly

"_This is wind when it's used to it's perfection...?" _Anko thought

"_**Ha... this is NOT wind perfection..."**_ Anko heard a female voice she hadn't heard before in her head

"_Great she knocked me so silly I'm hearing things..."_

"**_You're not hearing things... Mitarashi Anko..."_**

Anko noticed Amakina still laughing so she knew she couldn't hear the voice

"_Okay... I'll play along... if you AREN'T a figment of my dazeed imagination then what and who are you?" _Anko thought

"**_I have been following this girl for quite some time and her arrogance and her self-proclaimed title of Queen of the Wind is an insult to me... I am the Wind Spirit Yoshihira... I've been put in charge with protected this worlds atmosphere... this girls dark and corrupt mind, twist and curse the winds... to her own sick desires... so do you seek power?"_**

"_Hmph... sure. Why not?"_ Anko said

"**_Then in exchange you have to protect this worlds atmosphere from people like Amakina, and I'll Ask you one request... do it and you'll have my power..."_**

"_Whats the request?"_

"_**I've yet to decide... but regardless of what it is... you must follow the contract or I'll take my power back which will kill you..."**_

_"Okay..."_

**"_Then... from this point on... I hereby enter a contract with you... Mitarashi Anko!_" **Yoshihira said "**_I bestow upon you... The Kaze no Stigma!" _**

Before a vision of a large gray and brown Falcon appeared in front of her eyes.

The bird and Anko made eye contact, and instantly the bird became wind that swirled into Anko's forehead, but only she was seeing this

Amakina reared her dagger back as she walked up to Anko "Time to die..." she said before stabbing down, but just then a HUGE blast of swirling wind kicked up around Anko sending Amakina flying into a tree trunk

Anko stood up as her wounds healed and her eyes were now sky blue with no pupils... a bird tribal-like tattoo appeared on her forehead, it's wings sprawled to the sides, and it's tail swerved in an S-pattern as smalled feather like swerves came off if the tail part, it had a blue light

"Sensei!?" Hinata yelled, fighting against the massive wind

"Kaze no Stigma..." Anko said seemingly without a soul to her voice

Amakina stood up "What...?! you use wind to...?!" she shouted angrily

"Kaze no Stigma..." Anko said back with her normal tone just before her pupils came back and the swirling winds around her compacted and began swirling in one small area... Anko's back... forming large wings of wind and chakra, which she opened, extending out to the sides and the sheer wind plastered Amakina against the tree behind her

"Dammit... how... is her wind so strong...?" Amakina asked herself, as small slash marks torn around her body, and blood was blown away in the wind

Finally the wind died out but Anko still had wings of wind, the mark on her forehead still glowing

Amakina pushed off the tree "So you have fake Wings.. .big deal... I'll just cut them off!" Amakina said before spinning her daggers around with her fingers in their loops as wind swirled and formed around them "Fuuton; Senatsu Fuukiri!" she yelled and she threw the blades flipping through the air

Anko flapped her left wing and smacked the daggers away, sending them back to Amakina who caught them with a scowl on her face, before she threw one flipping into the air "Kazudama!" she yelled

The dagger began to flip and spin all around creating the sphere of wind

Anko looked up and held her hand towards the ball of wind which sent huge waves of wind out... Anko sent a burts of concetrated wind that pirced throug hall of the Kazudama's wind and deflected the dagger sending back to Amakina

Amakina was growling angrily "how the hell...?" she said to herself

"you said something about being unbeatable when you have wind at your disposal... but what happens when I take away your ability to control it...?" Anko said

"HA.. .you don't scare me" Amakina said holding up her hand and wind started swirling around in it

Anko swiped her hand and the wind in Amakina;;s hand disperse and burst outward

"What?!" Amakina barked

"You lose..." Anko said flapping her wings and flying at Amkina and smashing one of the wings onto her before sending her flying through the air in a small tornado

"Aaaaaaarrrggghhhhhh!" Amakina screamed

Amakina was sent flying over the tree's until she was out of site and ear-shot

Anko floated to the ground and the wings disappeared in a burst of wind

The mark on Anko's head diasppeared and she dropped to her knee's before falling over unconscious

"Anko-Sensei!" hinata ylled running up to her

"Anko!" Kiba and Ketsuki said following her

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you have it... my friends idea got manipulated to what you saw unfold here... hope you enjoyed it's actiony greatness

PLEASE GO CHECK THE POLL IN MY PROFILE FOR THIS STORY

And dont forget... thanks to BackYard

-Later


	17. Division of Powers

**_NEW WAY TO TRAIN_**

**_CHAPTER 17: DIVISION OF POWERS_**

* * *

NOTE: okay, here we go again, now I just need to remind you to go vote in the poll on my profile page. please and thank you... you must voice your opinion if you hope to see something you want

And yet again my friend has made a request I don't mind fulfilling, you'll see some more characters join the 'team' of Ketsuki, Anko, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru

* * *

Hinata had Anko laying in her lap as she fluttered her eyes open "Sensei... are you okay?" Hinata asked

"Yeah?" Anko said sitting up then shaking her body wildly "whoa... what a rush..." she said

"Feels crazy, doesn't it?" Ketsuki said crossing his arms, with a smirk on his face

"What? do you know what it's like?" Kiba asked

"pretty damn close I'd say... let me guess... you used wind so you made a pact with the wind spirit demon?" Ketsuki asked

"How'd you guess...?" Anko said

"The mark on your four head... I've seen it in scrolls back in the cloud village when I was a ninja there, and in a couple of Orochimaru's books" Ketsuki said

"How do you know it feels crazy?" Kiba asked as Amane ran outside

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, they all nodded

"And I know it feels crazy because I have something similar" Ketsuki said

"YoU made a pact with a demon spirit?" Hinata asked

"Not in the same sense as Anko has... the fire spirit gave me the ability to summon his flames... but when doing so the fire matirializes in your soul and breaks your personality into five separate fire dragons each granting me a different stage of strength... they reprosent everything that is me... but I'm not in a pact or contract because he had no obligations for me..." Ketsuki explained

"I'm lost..." Kiba and Hinata said in unison

Ketsuki sighed heavily "Okay I'll just show you then... it's the technique I was about to use on you earlier. Step back some" he said before they went several feet back. He began forming five quick hand signs and erupted in flames

Ketsuki then drew a kanji symbol for shodai(first) with flames in front of him "Ryu no En(dragons of fire); Shodai Ryu!(first Dragon)" he said pushing his hand into the symbol and a long fire serpentine dragon shot out and began circling around him and he held his right arm up "Come forth! Raiha!" he shouted and the dragon became smaller and wrapped around his arm before, in a flash, it concentrated itself into a long blade of fire that protruded from his forearm "Honootou(flame sword)"

"holy crap..." Kiba said

Ketsuk then with his still free left hand drew the kanji symbol for Nidaime(second) with the flames "Nidaime Ryu!" he said before pushing his hand into the symbol "Come forth! Endrei!" he shouted and anotehr long fire dragon with slightly different features to it's appearance shot out and circled around his body before wrapping around his left arm

Ketsuki held his arm out and the inferno formed into a dragon like claws around his own hand "Kaichuu Ho no Tsume!(underworld flame claw)" he said

"Wow" Hinata said in awe "he did that so easily..."

"No kidding... he can create raging fires like that and concentrate them into weapons" kiba said

"Yeah... I've only seen him use this once or twice... but I've never seen him use all five dragons before so I don't know what they do..."

"I could show you more but doing so would be a superior waste of my chakra" Ketsuki said before the flames vanished

"I've only seen you use up to the third dragon... you can control all five though by now right?" Anko asked

"Yep... Raiha, Enrei, Yuusen, Rujin, and Ryudai... Raiha give me the flame sword, Enrei gives me the claws, Yuusen will give me wings and a tail of a fire, Rujin give me the strength of a dragon... and last but certainly not least Ryudei actu-"

"What the hell are you idiots doing!?" Ji-ji's voice was heard

He walked out of his house and over to the group "Can't an old man take a damn nap in peace with out having inferno's and wind storms kicked up in his yard?!" Ji-ji said walking past Anko smacking her on the head with his cane before going up to Ketsuki and rearing the cane back

Ketsuki crossed his arms above his head in a fail proof block "Hah!... not gonna catch me of-" he was cut off when Ji-ji quickly whiled the cane around and slammed the top of it into Ketsuki's chin

"Fuck!" Ketsuki barked in pain as he backed up holding his chin "Dammit old man, why the hell do you always hit me!?"

"Because you need direction in your life" Ji-ji said "I feel ashamed for your parents boy..."

"My parents are dead and they abandoned me anyways... you know this..." Ketsuki said, still rubbing his chin

"Still they'd be ashamed of you..."

"who cares... ?" Ketsuki shrugged "I don't know them..."

"Umm... before all this happened I had made much for everyone... who wants to eat?" Amane asked "It's probably still warm"

"okay... food sounds all to nice right about now" Kiba said turning to go in side

"True... I'm all of a sudden extremely hungry..." Anko said

"Well when you burn off as much chakra as you did with those wind moves, I bet you're hungry..." Ketsuki said

--

Later that night as the sun was setting, Kiba was out back doing one armed push ups with his jacket off "398... 399... 400" he said before hopping to his feet sweating "phew... i don't know how Lee does like a thousand every time... he's gonna kill himself one of these day's and I'm gonna laugh" he chuckled to himself

"Kiba-kun?" Amane said as she walked out of the back door holding a basket

Kiba turned to her "Hey... what's up?" he asked

"Nothing... I was... just wondering... if maybe... we could go on a night time picnic?" she asked holding the basket out with a huge blush on her face

Kiba blushed slightly himself and scratched his cheek "Really? Sure..." he said

"Yay!" Amane cooed, walking up to him

"_Damn, she's adorable"_ Kiba thought, before whistling once and Akamaru got up from laying down and walked up to them

"Here..." Kiba said picking Amane up bridal style before putting her on Akamaru's back "there's you're chariot" Kiba chuckled

Amane blushed "T-Thanks..." she said

"I noticed a nice place down the path towards the village we first met you by..." Kiba said before dashing off down the path and Akamaru started slower to keep from freaking Amane out until he picked up full speed

Amane latched her arm around Akamaru's neck, but not to where he could breathe

Shortly they reached a part in the path, that broke in a much smaller barely forged path, before coming to a clearing filled with moonlight

"It's pretty..." Amane said getting off of Akamaru's back

"It is isn't it..." Kiba said with a nod

"you don't see to many men who say things are pretty nowadays... " Amane said

Kiba blushed slightly and chuckled "Well... I guess I'm not the poser's everyone tries to be" he said

"True... you're the kindest person I've met... no one's treated me so nicely" Amane smiled warmly, as she knelt down and put the basket down before opening it and pulling out a blanket which she spread on the ground before pulling out some home made bento's

"Well... usually I'm like this... unless it's to someone I dislike..." Kiba said sitting down next to her and taking the bento she handed him "you know you're an awesome cook right?" Kiba said puling his chop sticks apart and picking up a shrimp and eatting it

Amane blushed "Thanks... I've had lots of practice..." Amane said

"Itadakimasu!" they said before they began to their dinner

After eating their boxes empty, Kiba laid back and looked up at the moon

Amane looked over and saw a droolign Akamaru with a depressed loo in his big-sad soulful eyes routine

Amane giggled and reached into the basket "I didn't forget you boy... you're always with Kiba... can't picture him without you..." Amane said pulling out a large precooked steak

Akamru's eyes widened with heaven delight and leaned the front of his body forward and kept his rear in the air wagging his tail vigorously

"You want it?"

Akamaru nodded and started whining with anticipation

"you want the bog juicy steak?' amane asked

Akamaru started running arond in a cicle wagging his tail

"Sit" she said, he instantly followed her command and sat

"roll over" he did just that and went back to the sitting position...

Kiba started to laugh "look at you Akamaru... you're bitch whipped..."

Amane pulled the steak out of the butchers paper and tossed it in the air

Akamaru launched himself high into the air far past where the steak reached, grabbing it in the process before falling back down and landing on all fours, chomping down on the meat, wagging his tail

"His one weakness... how'd you know?" Kiba asked

"I didn't... I just thought he'd like it..." Amane chuckled

Akamaru swallowed the meat and sat down sighign in content, his tongue hanging out... just then he pulled his tongue back into his mouth and his ear's perked up, he sniffed at theair and turned his head to his left, which was in the same direction Kiba and Amane were facing, he gnarled but didn't growl

"What is it boy..." Kiba sniffed at the air too, and he caught an all to familiar smell

"Whats that smell...? I've smelt it before... allot..." Kiba said, standing up

Amane stood up too and Kiba grabbed her hand "stay close to me..." he said before walking forward

Akamaru followed suit

Kiba guided them silently through the bushes for a minute as the smell got stronger and stronger(to Kiba and Akamaru anyways)

They found their way to behind a large tree and they peeked around

They was Ino leaning up against another tree with her back to them

Ino sighed "Man... I don't want to be doing this..." she said, obviously she was taking 5

Ino put her back to the tree she was leaning on and slid down "I want to go home..." she said

Akamaru and Kiba turned their head to the left in the opposite direction of Ino

after a few seconds of waiting in silence Tenten jumped form the tree's in front of them "Ino? What are you doing here... what's wrong?" Tenten asked walking up to her and kneeling down next to her

"Hey babe..." Ino replied, hugging her "I was just on patrol... but I don't really want to do this..."

"Me either... if Hinata and Anko want to be together leave them alone..." Tenten said

"We can sympathize with them..." Ino said before kissing her on the lips

"If only I hadn't blurted out the fact me and you were together when we found out about Anko and Hinata..." Tenten sighed

"everyone's just been negative to us since then..." Ino said "Even Sakura..."

"And we kept it a secret for so long too..." Tenten said with a sigh

"They had to find out sooner or later though" Ino said "but I guess it's better they know, so the way they feel about us could come to light..."

"It's better they dislike the real me and you, rather than them like a lie I guess..." Tenten said

"We've been looking for them for about three days now..." Ino said "I'm thinking they're no where near us..."

"There was that one house you went and checked out..." Tenten said

"Yeah but.. even if they are there I wouldn't have done anything..."

"Well... you seem tired and depressed..." Tenten said putting her hand on Ino's cheek before kissing her passionately on the lips again... "You want me to make you feel better?"" she asked putting her hand on Ino's breast and rubbing it

Kiba's eyes widened "Good lord..." he said under his breath

Ino smiled as her face turned a bit red "we really shouldn't... not on a mission..." Ino said

"you yourself said you ddn't want to be here... neither do I... so lets try and make something out of it" Tenten winked before she licked at Ino's neck

Ino wrapped ehr arms around Tenten "God... I can't resist you..." she said before nibbling Tenten's ear

Ten continued her breasts rubbing as she began to suck and nibble Ino's neck

"hhmmm... you drive me crazy when you do this" Ino sighed contently

amane turned to Kiba "you know them right?" she asked

"Yeah... never knew they were lesbians though" Kiba whispered "and before we end up watching some yuri smut... I need to talk to them... stay here Amane" he said before running up the side of the tree they were hiding behind

Tenten was just about to pull Ino's shirt when Kiba appeared next to them holding a Kunai to Tenten's throat

Tenten and Ino's eyes widened, before they lead their lines of site up to Kiba's face

"K-Kiba-kun...?" Ino stammered

"Ino..." Kiba greeted

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Tenten asked

"I was going to ask the same thing of you... you two seem a little bit closer then just friends..." Kiba said

"Hey, listen Kiba... we don't want any trouble" Tenten said

"Neither do I but I may have found it..." Kiba said

"We were on a patrol mission from Konoha to find you, hinata and Anko" Tenten said

"But we don't have any desire to chase you or turn you in" Ino said

"I heard you to talking about that... how do I know it's not just some sort of ploy?" Kiba asked

"Kiba you were our friend... we don't want to turn you in... even if it is to Konoha!" Ino said

"Yeah Hinata and Anko can be together all they want for all we care... me and Ino just want to be together too..." Tenten said

"I'm still not sure I trust you one hundred percent"

"Kiba don't..." Amane said walking out form behind the bushes

"amane? I told you stay back..." Kiba said

"I know... but, if they were your friends put the kunai down..." Amane said "Something tells me they aren't going to do anything"

Kiba looked back at Ino and Tenten who grinned and waved at him

Kiba flipped the kunai around by the loop and put it back into his kunai pouch

"phew" Ino and Tenten sighed in relief, before standing up...

"I won't tell any one I ran into you two, but you can't tell anyone you ran into me... just go, now" Kiba said turning to leave

"Wait Kiba!" Ino said

He turned to them "What?" he asked

Ino turned to Tenten and then back to Kiba "Can we go with you?"

"oh no-no-no-no" Kiba said shaking his head violently "One; it's not my decision. Two; I still don't trust you enough to take you to our hideout..." he said crossing his arms

"please Kiba... we've been getting shit everyday since they found out about me and Ten being together... I mean you killed an ANBU for Hinata's sake... can't you let us come with you?" Ino said

"That's because I loved Hinata... and I'd rather be a criminal than see her sad..." Kiba said

"Why don't we let them come?" Amane asked

"Because... do you even remember what Ji-ji said when you first came? No more people! He made it VERY clear, he'd shit himself if we brought more people..."

"But... I know they're not lying..." Amane said

"Please Kiba!" ino and Tenten said getting on their knee's and bowing to him

Kiba sighed heavily and dropped his face into his hands "Ji-ji and Ketsuki are gonna kill me, and if not the trackers you two are just leading to us will kill me" he said

--

Hinata was outside sitting on the porch of ji-ji's house, when Ji-ji walked out "there you are... you left after we finished dinner... is somethhing wrong?" he asked

"nothing to big... I'm just thinking of how I'll practice the wind element..."

"Wind you say?" Ji-ji asked "Well... not to brag.. .but I umm... know a bit of wind jutsu myself..." Ji-ji said in an implying manor

"Will you please give me tips on it?" Hinata asked

"But of course... but first... Ketsuki! getyer lazy ass out here and give me a hand" Ji-ji yelled into the house

seconds later Ketsuki walked out "what?" he asked

"Stand in front of miss Hinata for me" ji-ji said

"uuummm... okay..." Ketsuki said before walking in front of Hinata

"now young lady... observe..." the old man said before thrusting his cane in Ketsuki's direction, basting out a swirling gust of air that smashed into Ketsuki's gut and slid him across the ground before he was sent rolling

Ketsuki popped up with a dark scowl on his face "What... the... FUCK?!" he barked in rage

"Okay... you can go inside now Ketsuki... that's all..." ji-ji chuckled

Ketsuki's right eye started twitching out of control, as blood vessels popped up on his forehead

"uumm... Ketsuki" he heard Kiba's voice behind him and whipped his head around "WHAT?!" h asked before realizing Kiba had two extra females with him "AAhHHH" he yelped

"what the hell?!" Ketsuki yelled, pointing at Ino and Tenten, going back and forth between them

Hinata jogged up and she gasped at what she saw "Kiba... you didn't... sell us out did you?!" she asked

"NO!" Kiba said "Well... if they turn out to be tricking me I guess I kind of sold us out but"

"-but they aren't lying... they really don't want to help the trackers" Amane ended it for him

"Hinata we swear we're not here to turn you guy's in" Ino said

"Yeah... me and Ino are in love... and we've been getting shit for it.. .we're tired of it... we've supported you two being left alone the entire time

Ji-ji walked up to them "EHEM!" he cleared "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING MORE PEOPLE TO MY HOUSE AND-uuurrghhh" He grabbed his chest "My heart... need my pills-need my pills..." he said frantically pulling out a bottle and pouring two pills into his hand before throwing them into his mouth and swallowing

Ji-ji took a deep breath and regained himself "But... the more the merrier I guess" he shrugged "But so help god, if you bring ONE more person, just ONE... I'll kick you r ass myself" Ji-ji said before turning on his heel and cane and heading back inside mumbling things about rambunctious punks and disrespectful youngin's

"So we can stay? Ino asked

Ketsuki watched as ji-ji went inside. He turned to Ino and Tenten "Not that I mind but this is turning into a puss-fest" he said

"So you guys WERE here..." Ino said before looking at Ketsuki "you lied"

"Of COURSE I lied... they're fugitives..." Ketsuki said crossing his arms

"Are you a rogue too?" Tenten asked

"Yes... from cloud... I was originally from some unknown village to me, and eventually Orochimaru started trainign... that's how I met anko... then I went to cloud after ditching slither-pussy, and realized villages SUCK... I'd rather live my life with no rules and regulations then under the control of a council even the Kage is powerless against" Ketsuki shrugged

"Interesting" Ino said

Ketsuki flicked Kiba in the head "Okay muttly... you gonna introduce me to you're new girlfriends or not?" he said

"right" kiba said rubbing his forehead and glaring at Ketsuki "Oshida Ketsuki this Yamanaka Ino and Tenten..."

Ketsuki pulled out a kunai and held it out toward Ino "Take it" he said

"Why?" she asked

"I'm going to see if you're really willing to join us..." Ketsuki said and she took the kunai "if you're joining us you're leaving your village behind... forever... prove to me you're rogues now and put slashes through the leaf symbol on your bands"

Ino nodded and without hesitation slashed a mark through her symbol, on her forehead

Tenten pulled out her own Kunai and with a bit of hesitation she slashed a mark through it

"We were planning on leaving Konoha soon anyways" Ino said

"Yeah... " Tenten said "you nailed it on the head with 'villages SUCK'..." Tenten said

"I don't believe this" Hinata said put a hand on her head "When will the suprizes end?" she asked

"It'll take about a year after you've left... trust me" Ketsuki chuckled "but you all have to be lesbians so you have to deal with it now"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Okay so there's the new people to the team, I wont go into detail about their relationship unless you ask me otherwise in your reviews

**_!!IMPORTANT!!_: Now, I'll take suggestions for organization names, because my firend mentioned how this would end up like their own Akatsuki... so I say WHY NOT? give me organization names in your reviews if you've got any I'll pick the best one... I might still end up making up my own name depending on what I see from you all...**

-Later


	18. Study and Decent

**_NEW WAY TO TRAIN_**

**_CHAPTER 18: STUDY AND DECENT_**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE AND CHALLENGE TO ANYONE WHO HAS A PLAYSTATION3 ONLINE ACCOUNT;** my Account name is 'Zerobu', and I'm in need of a challenge desperately in the games 'Warhawk', 'Army of Two', and 'Dark Sector', they're getting TOO easy Online. Please send me a PM telling me your screen name for the PS3 network and we can play some games against each other. I AWAIT YOUR TALENT!! Could you be the one who FINALLY puts the terror that is Zerobu in his place?! Or will you fail like the rest before you...? Thank you-Dragon Legend of Drake/Zerobu

* * *

Amakina walked through the halls of what could only be her hideout alogn with Ruko and Kidoshin, holding her arm with a scowl on her face "eeerrrrrr... that bitch... I'll kill her next time... I wont go so easy on her..." she growled with anger as she walked past another hallsway whereKidoshin was leaning against the wall around the conner

"you lost huh?" he asked

Amakina whirled around "Shut it fucker... I don't need to here anything from you!" she barked

"Watch your tongue WENCH!" Kidoshin snapped back, sending fear coursing through her body...

"hmph... that lesbian whore wont get the better of me next time... I underestimated her... not to mention she gained some sort of ratical power somewhere along the way" Amakina growled

"Ratical power?" Kidoshin asked

"Yeah... she could all of sudden control wind like a master...she's supposed to have fire-natured chakra dammit... wind can always trump fire if used right"

"Wind element huh...? mehehehehehehehe this makes things more interesting then..." Kidoshiin chuckled ominously before turning and walking down the hall into the darkness

Amakina shivered "that guy give me the creeps..." she said before turning and continuing down the hall

Eventually she came up to a large set of double doors... she pushed then open and walked through into a dinning hall, where Ruko was eatting a plate of dinner "amakina, you've returned... so how would you messure that womans strength?" he asked turning ot her

"she's stronger than we thought... she all of a sudden obtained wind elemental powers and sent me flying" Amakina said

"So you lost? that's a shame... now... you say she obtained wind elemental powers suddenly?" Ruko asked

"Yeah... it was bull shit... I was kicking her ass too" Amakina said

"hhmmm..." ruko said standing up and walking towards a door on the side of the dinning hall "Follow me please my dear" he said

"Yes master" she said folloing after him

He lead her down a hallway lit by torches and into a door on the right, it was a library, and he walked up to one of the many shelves and ran his fingers over the books until coming to one and pulling it off the shelf and flipping through its pages

"What are you doing master?" Amakina asked

"Did by any chance... this mark appear on her forehead?" he asked showing a picture in the book of a tribal-like bird symbol

"that's it exactly... that appeared on her forehead and she gained emense wind powers" she said

"hahahahahahhahaha... how things just seem to become more and more interesting..." he chuckled "The Kaze no Stigma... the sign of one who's made a pact with the wind spirit demon, and guardian of the atmosphere" he said

"Kaze no... Stigma? You mean... it's-" she was rubbing the mark on her right cheek

"Yes... she's just like us... only we made a pact with Reiyomi... the spirit demon of the moon... master of gravity and darkness... thus making us the Dark Messengers...hheheheheh"

"I didnt know there was a wind spirit demon..." Amakina said "I'd of made a pact with them instead..." she huffed

"There's eight different demon spirits, there's Reiyomi, the spirit of the moon, where we got out powers... there's Yoshihira the wind spirit, where that woman got her powers, Hyoushin, the ice spirit, Ryudai, the fire spirit, Hikaru the spirit of the sun and light, Dougami the earth spirit, Kuronami the water spirit and Inuzama the lightning spirit... each bestows upon a person a different mark when entering a pact with them... our marks are the ones on our faces... the Reimei no Stigma(stigma of twilight)... hers is the bird mark... this will make things harder... but definitely more fun" he explained

"This isn't going to be easy... I need to train a little" amakina sighed

"don't worry... they may have become more powerful... but as lord Reiyomi says...'like all things under us and beyond... inevitably we must pass into oblivion'..." Ruko grinned evilly

--

Kiba swiped his claws through the air, as he practice his fighting posture and style, Amane, Ino and tenten sat on the porch talking and watching Kiba

Kiba preformed an flurry of untraceable swipes before swiping his claws down and smashing them into the ground kicking up dirt. A sweat bead ran down his right cheek as he panted

Ketsuki walked out of the back door and behind the three girls "Excume me ladies" he said

"Oh... sorry" they said and scooted to the side letting him walk through and into the yard, he disappeared in a blur as kiba turned around only to Reappear right behind him and swing his fist down towards Kiba's head

Kiba just barely crossed his arms over head, blocking the attack "Damn what the hell?!" he barked

Ketsuki jumped back "you almost didn't block it... that the best 'hinata's guardian' can do? Hhhmm?" Ketsuki taunted

Kiba growled "You wont give me shit like this when I can summon WOLVES!!" He yelled pointing at Ketsuki

Tenten, Amane and Ino's face took on looks of confusion and they turned to each other "Kiba's family can summon wolves?" Ino asked

Tenten and Amane shrugged

Ketsuki rose an eyebrow "oooookay... but anyways I thought i'd give you some help with training" Ketsuki said

"No thanks I don't need a sensei" Kiba growled

"no you idiot... I wouldn't be anyones sensei dip-shit... I'm just here to seee if my idea works... if it does you'll be stronger in the end..." Ketsuki said before walking up to kiba and Holding out a blank square of paper "Run your chakra through this" he said

"Is this the same thing as what Anko had Hinata do?" Kiba asked

"indeed" Ketsuki nodded, Kiba shrugged and took the paper "I don't use elements but whatever" he said before running his chakra into it

After a few seconds the paper turned into a sheet of dirt and crumpled, before the pieces burst into flames on their way down to the ground

Ketsuki's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his pupils shrank down into nearly nothing but little dots "what the hell?" he said

"What's that mean?" kiba asked

"It crumples and then burst into flames?" Ketsuki scratched his head "I've never seen this before... as far as I can tell... it seems your chakra is perfectly balanced between fire and earth... incredible" he said

"Big deal... why the hell did you want me to do that?" Kiba asked

"Big deal... you're an idiot aren't you...? I've never ever heard of someones chakra nature being perfectly balanced between two elements... it would always lean to one side with the paper test"

Kiba yawned "Get on with it" he sighed

Ketsuki smashed his fist into Kiba's head "smart-ass!"

A large bump grew from kiba's head, throbbing and a tear running down his now chibi face

"well" Ketsuki sighed "I guess it's a good thing, seeing how you have fire in you... it makes this easier" Ketsuki said before pulling out a scroll and unraveling it before laying it on the ground

On the scroll were five seal-like circles... kanji all round them. One was larger then the others and sat in the center with the other four circling it

"This is how I use the fire spirits powers... you haven't used much chakra today have you?" Ketsuki asked

"No"

"Good... then I want you to put your hands on this seal and focus ALL of the chakra you can into that, without dying..." Ketsuki said, pointing to the seal at the top-left(from Kiba's line of view)

"Why?" Kiba asked

"just shut up and do it" Ketsuki said

"Fine, fine... damn, you're fucking pushy you know that...?" Kiba said getting on his knee's and put his hands over the seal, as they lit up with chakra and pumped it into the seal

Kiba shook his head "Whoa... it's like it's pulling it out of me... it's easier.. .but I'm getting tired" He said

"Yeah... it's to speed up the process of fusing your chakra to it... you can stop it at will though.. .be careful thought... It'll kill you if you're not"

"so why am I doing this?" Kiba asked as the three girls poked their heads around him to see what was going on

"Okay.. .there's five seals obviously... for the next five day's you'll store a whole days worth of chakra into each seal... until each are full, but on the last day you'll have to sacrifice a little of your blood on the middle seal... then you'll have the power..."

"whatever you say..." Kiba said before getting woozy and lossing his balance slightly

"you should stop now" Ketsuki said

Kiba pulled back and took a deep breath "Whoa... I'm light headed"

"that'll happen..." Ketsuki said rolling up the scroll "Tomorrow when you've recovered your chakra back we'll do it again... it's kind of strenuous but you're tough right?" Ketsuki chuckled before walking back inside

Kiba shook his head one more time regaining his calm head "Damn... I'm beat... didn't think doing that would make me so tired" he said standing back up

"Well... I was gonna go make some lunch..." Amane said "if you're hungry"

"sounds good..." Kiba said

"I'll help you" Ino said "I'm kind of bored anyways"

--

Neji, Shikamaru, and Chooji where standing in a clearing a sakura jumped down from the tree's rejoining her group "I didn't find anything in that village, they probably left by now..." Sakura said

"Man.. .this is too troublesome" Shikamaru sighed "And to add salt to the wound Ino and Tenten vanished" he sighed shaking his head

"You don't think they abandoned us like Anko, Hinata and Kiba did... do you?" Chouji asked

"If they abandoned us... it's only because we abandoned them" Neji said turning around

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chouji asked

"Don't be dense Chouji" Shikamaru said "you know we've ALL given them shit for being lesbians except Neji... who, like always, seems apathetic to the situation" he explained

"We were being jackasses about it... probably because we found out not to long after finding out about Anko and Hinata, so everyone reacted negatively to them" Chouji said saddly

"I wouldn't be surprised at all if they DID abandon us the second they got a chance... probably influenced by the bold decision Anko and Hinata made" Sakura said looking up at the sky "They've turned off or destroyed their communicators, and they went in who knows which direction, and they've been gone for nearly a day now... they were supposed to regroup with us at midnight last night"

Neji sighed and clinched his fist turning around and looking forward "We just have to add two more targets to our list then" he said reluctantly

"What? Why?" Chouji asked

"Idiot..." Shikamaru said "if they abandoned Konoha, they're rogues that need to be taken care of"

"B-But what of the slight possibility they're just hurt and they need our help?" Chouji said

"the chances of that are slim to none..." Neji said "We all know they are in love and been getting problems from us and everyone in the village for it. It's obvious they've made their decision... they're our enemies and criminals now..." Neji said clinching his fist even tighter, enough to draw trickles of blood

Neji put his finger to the communicator in his ear "Tsume-dono, Kurenai-sensei... Ino and Tenten have yet to return... they are now our targets as well... it's obvious they abandoned us" Neji said

"_Shit... hoping not to lose anyone on this mission..."_ Tsume's voice came over the communicator followed shortly by Kurenai

"_Well if they DID turn rogue we have no choice but to capture them too"_ Kurenai said

"My team will continue searching. Neji out" he said lowering his finger from the devise "Hopefully they are only hurt" as morbid as it sounds it would have been the preferable scenario

--

Kidoshin appeared next Ruko who sat in a nice chair drinking what could be assumed as white whine, and turned to him "Master... what is it you summoned me for?"

"Kidoshin... I think it's time for you to go watch our friends, and find anyone who may be searching for them as well... judging by the numbers we'll know how wanted they are back in Konoha... other then that be creative... do what you will to learn more about Ketsuki's friends with out killing them... I want them alive for a while longer" Ruko said

"As sadistic as always master... Is that all?" Kidoshin asked

"Find more about the Kaze no Stigma if at all possible... maybe if we're lucky she's not the only one with a pact to a spirit demon" Ruko said

"Understood..." Kidoshin bowed "May I kill any trackers should I see them or let them live?"

"Leave them... just figure out their numbers... we COULD use this as part of their test... and the trackers themselves wouldn't even know they're helping us" Ruko grinned evily

"As you wish..." Kidoshin said before vanishing in a black mist

"This little game of yours could come back to bite you in the ass you know, Ruko?" a voice echoed through his room

"I don't need an inferior swordsmen to tell me this..." Ruko smirked "Show yourself Kisame... it's been all to long since we chatted, did Pain send you? Or did you just want to say hello to an old friend?" he asked

"you we never my friend" Kisame said walking out of the shadows, Itachi next to him

"Oh... that's right... you hated everyone in the Shinobi Swordsmen... you hated me simply because you could never beat me" Ruko grinned

"Shut up you bastard" Kisame growled

"Calm down Kisame" Itachi said "Ruko-san... Pain-sama wishes for your aid... we have open spots in the Akatsuki, and only those with exceptional skills are allowed in... feel honored that Pain-sama has even given you this opportunity"

"ME... be grateful to that self-centered, ego-naut? All he cares about is himself and controling the world with the power of the Bijuu... he'd use them to create chaos throughout the countries and then the countries would just HAVE to pay you all to take care of it, and using that opportunity Akatsuki takes over the five great nations, fortifying their chance of world domination... am I right?" Ruko smirked taking a sip of his whine, but just then a shuriken fllew through the air and shattered the glass and the little remaining whine spilled out

Ruko looked at the stain on his cloak "Now... that was un-called for Itachi...you stained my cloak, have you no manners? I'm going to assume I hit the nail on the head with the whole scheme idea" Ruko said

"Silence... how did you figure out what we were planning?" Itachi asked

"I know Pain and just about everyone else in Akatsuki pretty well... I've been around long enough to know what you fools are planning... I'll tell you this now... you'll all die before that goal is ever realized" Ruko said

"And you think you and your games can do better?!" Kisame barked

"Me, My mind, my games, and my apprentices are all I need to take over... Kisame you of all people know that I'm a master tactician" Ruko said

"Okay mister genius... what are you gonna do to take out the Five great nations? What do you have planned?" Kisame asked

"Like I'm going to tell a fish-faced punk, and his stool-shoving lover?. I'm smart enough to keep my plans hidden" Ruko said

"BASTARD!" Kisame yelled pulling his sword off his back dashign at Ruko and slashing down at him

Ruko smirked and pulled one of his two massive swords from the hole it was stabbed into next to his chair and deflected Kisames sword, and as Kisame swung the sword again Ruko blocked it and slammed it down to the ground pinning his sword

Ruko swung the massive sword like a toothpick and pointed it's tip quickly at Kisame's throat "You couldn't ever defeat me... you wont now..." he said

"Stand down Kisame" Itachi ordered "We have to give Ruko-sama's message to Pain-sama" he said in mock respect

"Yes... be gone from my sight... both of you... tell Pain I'll never join his organization, and that if he already needs help from me... he's doomed" Ruko said

Kisame scoffed and pulled his sword from the ground before backing up. Him and Itachi vanished in clouds of smoke

Ruko shook his head "Worthless punks..."

Amakina appeared next to him "well that was comical... so what are you going to do if Akatsuki attacks us?" she asked

"they wouldn't be able to stop us... I have ways around those fools... I'll just leave them to hang themselves with a noose tied from their own plot" Ruko said

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well sorry for the wait, bit of writers block half way through this so I just updates another of my fics('Eiyuu no DemonsBane' Which I ask you all to try, please and thank you) I hope it was good enough for you

-Later


End file.
